A Chance To Change Fate
by InuOniShi
Summary: Kagome has a choice to make when the well opens again after three years. Does she stay in the future with Sesshomaru, or return to the past and say goodbye to the man she had spent three years getting to know. With the choice she makes, what consequences await and what does it mean for the future she once shared with a not so cold hearted Taiyoukai.
1. A Leap of Faith

_**A/N:**__**This story was prompted by YoukaiYume's picture titled "Don't Go" on DA. She said it was alright for anyone to take the idea and make a story from it, so here is my take. I do not own Inuyasha, I make no claims to owning it either. I simply own the plot after the first chapter, this first chapter was totaly inspired by YoukaiYume.  
**_

* * *

_**A Chance To Change Fate**_

_**Chapter 1: A Leap of Faith**_

Sesshomaru found the silence that settled around them unnerving. Kagome had never been one for silence, always talking and filling his ears with the soft sound of her voice. Her back was rigid and her face was hidden from view, but he knew her eyes were on the well before her. The moment he had spent the last three years dreading had finally snuck up on him.

"I," Kagome turned to look at him, her voice wavering.

He raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently for her to continue.

"There was a time," she paused once more, unsure of how to put her feelings into words, "that I prayed every night for the well to open again. I thought for sure that after the first two years, it never would."

"Are you," he posed the question that burnt his throat like acid, "going to go back?"

"I miss them," she turned back to the wooden structure that had been a huge part of her high school years, "I miss the feudal era. I miss the fresh air and the silence of the forest. And to be there, when Naraku isn't a threat any more, I..."

Dread filled his very being, a feeling he had only felt when he had to watch Rin die so many years ago. Reality sunk deep into his heart, into his very soul, she had made up her mind. She was going back. He knew this would be the choice she made. In the back of his mind, he had known that this was coming, that she would leave to be with his brother.

"What if this is my only chance," Kagome's voice came out in a whisper, "if I don't go back, what if the well closes. I... I can't take that chance."

His breath hitched in his throat, as her legs flipped over the edge of the well and her bottom balanced precariously on the wooden structure. Desperation seized his chest and fuelled his steps. Kagome gasped in shock as warm strong arms wrapped around her, pressing her back firmly against a well build and muscled chest.

Her scent filled his nose vibrating into his very being, burning itself deep into his memories. Regret built in his heart, for he was holding her for the first and last time. He would never again get the chance to hold her.

For the first time in his life he lowered himself to the point of begging, "please, don't go."

Kagome drew in a sharp breath. Seconds later the smell of salt water nipped at his nose moments before a drop fell and landed on the exposed skin of his arm. Guilt built as he remembered the happiness his brother felt the day Kagome returned to him, but if he didn't try, if he just let her go without a fight, regret would follow him to his grave.

"Sesshomaru," she whimpered through her soft almost silent sobs.

"Don't go," he tried once more, "I love you."

She turned around in his arms, her face so close to his. He watched her, his golden eyes sparkling with emotion. She hiccuped, trying desperately to stop her crying.

"Sesshomaru," she gasped out, "I... I'm sorry."

The finality, the goodbye hidden in her words, shattered his heart. She slipped from his grip, falling backwards into the blue light of the magic that would carry her safely into the arms of his brother. It would carry her away to a place he could never reach. Her lips moved, but her voice didn't reach him. Her final goodbye lost into the depths of the magic that transported her five hundred years into his past.

The light dimmed, disappearing and leaving only one lone person standing in the well house. Alone, he allowed the tears that welled in his eyes to drop. The salty water splashed against the very object that had tore his love from his side. Slowly, he left, shutting the door behind him, trying to close out the pain in his heart.

The sky was bright, the birds chirped merrily, cars continued to race down the roads. Life went on, and so would he. He was no stranger to loss, and he had gone into this knowing her choice from the very beginning. His hand brushed away the tears, his face hardening to the point it had been when he first met her five hundred years ago. He would live on, but he knew this would change him, back into the person he once was.

* * *

_**A/N:**__** I haven't wrote in forever and feel like this is completely horrible, but I'm going to keep going with it and see where I get. I'm currently stuck in a huge writers block streek and I'm trying to break it as fast as I can so I can finish my other stories! I'm sorry to everyone waiting for more chapters on my other stories. It's hard to write with my family around, this small tiny little chapter took hours to complete due to distractions. So, I'll see what I can do and where this goes. I have a good feeling about the plot racing through my head!**_


	2. A World Awaits

_**A/N: A lot of this chapter was writen late a night, past the hours of 1 am, as it's a perfect and quiet time for me to write, to think, and to delve into the world of Inuyasha. I'm soo sorry for any errors, as I wanted to get this chapter out, and while I reread it several times, there might still be some mistakes. I know the chapters are short, but with each passing one they are getting longer! I want to thank, kagome past and present, and Raje for reviewing my story! I'm glad it's interesting so far and I really hope everyone stays interested! So, without to much more, here is the next chapter, enjoy!**_

* * *

_**A Chance To Change Fate**_

_**Chapter 2: A World Awaits  
**_

Magic weaved her through time, pulling her with a sensation of a hook around her navel. The feeling of it around her had once filled her with happiness, but this time it filled her with despair. The look on his face as she vanished into the blue depths of light, had nearly torn her heart into pieces. Her journey through space ended, landed her softly on her bottom on the muddy wet ground of the old bone eaters well.

She looked up at the bright blue skies above her and the clear crisp white clouds that floated on a gentle summer breeze. Her heart seized as the memory of the first tears she had ever seen shining in Sesshomaru's eyes surfaced. Fingers clinched, digging trenches in the soft pliable dirt. Tears streamed down her face as doubt began to crush her, leaving her wondering if she had made the right choice.

A glimmer of silver appeared above her, hope swelled inside her for a moment until triangle shaped ears and an obviously different face peeked over the lip of the well. The bright smile on his face vanished, replaced with a look of concern when he saw the state of his companion. He quickly dropped into the square shaped hole, a blur of red and silver.

"Kagome," his voice was soft, questioning, "what happened?"

She stared at him for a moment, trying to recall the last time she had wanted this to happen. Trying to recall when she wanted to return simply to be in this man's arms again. But the memory evaded her, replaced with the look of a soul crushed Taiyoukai. Her resolve hardened, she would not regret coming back, this was her choice and she would make the best of it.

"Inuyasha," she smiled through her tears.

"Don't avoid the question," he said in a gruff voice, offering his hand to her.

Mud covered fingers placed themselves on his palm, allowing him to pull her to her feet, "everything will be fine."

He cocked his head to the side at the certainty in her voice and the determined smile on her face. Something had happened in the last three years and she wasn't about to tell him just what it was. Even if she had been gone, she was still Kagome, and he knew she would keep everything to herself, shouldering the burden on her own.

He pulled her close, before shooting out of the well and landing carefully on the grass. Instantly the woman was pulled from him and passed to each member of their group to share in enthusiastic hugs. Kagome had begun to believe that this moment would never happen and yet here she was, wrapped in the comforting arms of her beloved friends.

She revealed in the knowledge that Sango and Miroku had three children, and how big Shippo had gotten. Her biggest surprise was finding out that Rin was living in Edo and that Sesshomaru only came to visit on occasion.

"He said it would be best for her," Miroku answered her unspoken question, "he said she needed human interaction and people that would understand her development as she aged."

"But, he still visits," she murmured.

"Sometimes," Sango nodded.

"If it makes you uneasy," Inuyasha cut in, "we can tell him to take his brat back."

"No," Kagome shook her head, "it doesn't make me uneasy. It's just, I never thought," she stopped, her eyes staring off into the distance.

"_Sesshomaru," she asked softly, afraid if she wasn't careful she would overstep her bounds._

"_Hnn," came his non-conversational reply._

_Un-phased by his usual gruffness she forged on, "what happened to Rin?"_

_His back stiffened in his seat, he had to have known this question was coming. She was the curious type and with time she would become confident enough to begin asking personal questions. She was sure somewhere in his mind he knew this, but knew he was hoping she wouldn't._

"_She," he looked up at with pain filled eyes, "passed away a long time ago."_

_Kagome stared down at her hands, she knew the answer, but still wanted to hear it from him._

"_Were you there," she questioned quietly, shifting on the soft comfortable sofa to better face him._

"_Yes," he stated, "she died of an illness that at her old age, she couldn't fight off."_

"_I'm sorry," she offered, "I know what it's like to lose someone you care about."_

_As if sensing the opportunity to change the subject he asked, "who?"_

"_My father," she didn't hold back, "he died when I was little. I can barely remember him. But, I remember the pain it caused our family to lose him."_

"Kagome," Miroku asked softly, "you didn't finish your sentence."

"Oh," she shook her head, "I just thought he would keep her close, always keep his eye on her. Like he has in the past."

"Things change," Sango gave her a bright smile, "people change, and sometimes people need help in caring for those around them. Sesshomaru is a full demon and doesn't have the knowledge he might need to care for Rin's more womanly needs as she ages."

"I guess that never crossed my mind," she hummed.

"Kagome," Inuyasha snipped, "what is your sudden interest in Rin and Sesshomaru? Who cares what that bastard does!"

She bit her tongue, even if she told them about her last three years, she doubted they would believe her, or even understand. It was best if she kept future Sesshomaru, her secret.

"So," she turned back to them with a wide smile on her face, "care to show me what your guys' lives are like now?"

Kagome followed them back down to the village, all the while keeping up steady conversation. They told her about their last three years and in turn she gave them some incite on hers. Many times she found herself almost slipping and mentioning something that Sesshomaru and she had done together. When they reached the village proper, she had been fully surprised.

The village had changed a lot in just a short time. Many more huts had been built and many more villagers now lived among them. Her friends were the ones in charge of keeping the village safe as Kaede was reaching the end of her life, and her old tired body was no longer cut out for fighting demons. She had also found out that Rin was learning the ways of a healer to take Kaede's place when she passed.

That night as she laid on the cot on the floor she gave herself time to think. Time to reflect on her choice to jump down the well, to come back to the Feudal Era. For when she was at home, she hadn't realized just how big of a part Sesshomaru had played in her life while in modern day time. Yet, here she was unable to truly tell her friends of her time away from them, for almost every memory she had involved the Taiyoukai.

She rolled over and tried desperately to block out the images of his smiling face, but more so of his tears. She had broken his heart, in one single moment. Her choice had brought a man who had never once cried to tears. Not for the first time she had to ask herself if she had truly made the right choice. She had to question if being back in the past was what she should have chosen.

Tears slipped quietly down her face, dripping onto the fabric and drenching it in the smell of sadness and salt. Her words she had spoken to Inuyasha that day, she hoped they were true. That everything really was going to be okay, and she was determined to be the one that made it so. She would make sure that coming to the past wasn't in vein.

Unaware of her dog eared friend's watchful eyes were upon her, Kagome drifted into a fitful sleep. Her dreams filled with terrors and fears she wished never to face. Leaving her tossing and turning and Inuyasha in a fitful state of unease as he watched his friend suffer through the night.

* * *

Kagome found that the humdrum life that her friends were living were a lot more routine and normal then she would have expected. Their lives were more ordinary now then it ever could have been while Naraku was around. Even having lived a normal, everyday, kind of life in the modern time she couldn't help miss the travelling ways they used to live.

She only allowed two months to past before she approached Inuyasha. He was sitting high in the God tree's branches staring out into the forest watching for any intruders that might pose a threat. She watched him for a moment, remembering a time when she would feel content just sitting under the tree, under his protection.

"Inuyasha," she called out, drawing him down from his post.

"What is it," he grunted.

"I want to travel," she said bluntly.

He rose an eyebrow, "why?"

"Don't you ever miss it," she asked curiously, "don't you ever miss the long walks through the forests, camping under the stars surrounded by the quietness of the woods, hunting for meals and having no destination in mind other then to just wonder?"

"That was how things were like back then, but it doesn't have to be that way now," Inuyasha snipped, turning to jump back to his post, "this village needs protection."

"You don't have to come with me," she affirmed, "I can go by myself. With Naraku gone, all I need is my bow and arrows and I'll be fine. This life, it's not what I thought it would be like if I came back. I wanted..."

_The mountain was calm, the birds chirped and the sun shined down through the gaps in the trees. A small dirt path lead their way through the forest, twisting and turning naturally to avoid shrubs, trees, and greenery that had grown large and wild. Here so far away from civilization, Sesshomaru allowed his true appearance to be known._

_If she didn't think about the date, or the time, Kagome could almost imagine that they were in the Feudal Era, trekking through the natural land. She yearned deeply for the past. His golden eyes connected with her's, having felt her long stare. A small smile tilted up his lips, and her's quickly copied._

"_What is on your mind," he asked, his voice gentle and inviting._

_She knew he was trying to get her to open up to him. He always spoke that way when he wanted to know what she had to say and a part of her wondered if maybe he missed the past as much as she. She stopped knowing he would do so as well. He turned to her, waiting for her reply to his question. Taking a moment she studied him, he looked great even in a button down shirt and jeans, yet for a moment she imagined him in his white haori and hakamas. She envisioned the red symbols, and the silver amour he always wore. Her mind's eye even pictured the large white span of fur he once wore on his shoulder._

"_What did you do with your haori and hakamas," she questioned back._

_His eyes widened for a moment before his face turned back to passive, "they were stored away when times changed and wearing such clothing was uncommon."_

_She couldn't help the bright smile that spread across her lips, "so you kept them?"_

"_Of course, they were a symbol of my status, they were a part of who I was," he offered._

_Her voice turned into a whisper, "for a moment, I could almost believe we were in the past travelling together. For a moment, I wished that we could have shared a time like this together back then," she paused, her voice becoming pained, "I know that most of our travels were fuelled with the desire to catch Naraku, or the need to find jewel shards, but there is a part of me that wants to go back. Go back to the Feudal Era and continue travelling. To be a nomad again."_

"_Would you not wish to settle down," he watched her carefully._

"_Of course, when maybe, I'm ready to have children," she nodded, "but, I'm young and there is still so much left I have yet to see."_

Inuyasha snapped, "you wanted what?"

Kagome shook herself back to reality, "I wanted to travel. I wanted to see all of Japan there is to see, before man kind takes it over and fills it with cities."

"You aren't going to stay are you," he knew the answer before he even spoke the question.

"I'll return when I feel like I'm ready to settle down. You guys may have found your peace and have found your love in staying here daily, but I haven't found mine. For the past three years, all I could think about was coming back and travelling, to sleep under the bright stars that are no longer visible in the future, to breath in the air of the forests that aren't destroyed by pollution."

Inuyasha felt a deep feeling of bitterness and anger swell in his heart and snarled, "then go!"

She bit down any form of angry response brewing in her. Inuyasha had expressed his wish to be with her just days after her return. He had expressed his sorrow in how he had treated her before and how he truly loved and cared for her. A part of her had wanted that very moment to happen since she had met him, but he was three years to late.

Instead of responding and starting an argument, she turned back to the path and followed it back down to the village. She had been sleeping in Kaede's hut, which also housed the very energetic Rin. The child was still as sweet as every but her confidence was drastically different. It was a trait that Sesshomaru and unknowingly gifted the wonderful girl.

Kagome wasn't surprised to find the hut empty, as the two that also stayed there woke early and spent their day caring for the sick and wounded. She gathered her stuff, mostly gifts from the villagers as thanks to all she had done, what seemed like, so long ago. Strapping a bag made of cloth around her neck, she stored what she could. With one final check she shouldered her bow and quiver and left the hut.

"So," Miroku sighed, "what Inuyasha said is true. You are leaving to travel."

She jumped, surprised to find her violet eyed friend standing just to the right of the door, "yes. I decided I wanted to go out and explore."

He moved closer, his hand softly but firmly gripping one of hers, "I get the feeling that there is something you aren't telling us about your time at home. Whatever it is, I know that is the reason you are choosing to leave the village alone. Just promise me, you will be safe."

"Of course, Miroku," she gave him a reassuring smile.

He waited a moment longer before nodded, releasing her hand, and walking away. She let out a sigh of relief. A sudden nervousness settled in her stomach. She wasn't sure that she could very well keep her promise to him. Who knew what the wilderness of Feudal Nippon held, or just what she would find. And with the look in his eyes, she was sure that even he didn't fully believe her promise either.


	3. A Journey Begins

_**A/N: So it's been two years since I've posted for this story. While I've written some other works, which I haven't posted, I'm still suffering major writers block. Probably due to my life and the things that are happening. Stress is a number one killer for me. The past couple weeks though, I've been reading so many Sessh/Kag fics and well, I decided to try to keep going on this story. I don't promise to finish it. But, I'll at least keep trying to get somewhere with it.**_

_**Just an update on me, I got married 11/19/2015 to Michael, who is my best friend of the past 9 years and the father of our daughter. Whom is now 7 years old and in dance class every thursday. My husband goes to school full time, and works part time. And I work overnights, typically 24 hours a week, but every now and again I work 32. Last year was one of the hardest years for us. In May I miscarried. In July I had to have my gallbladder out. In August I ended up in surgery again for a hernia. And in December I had scar tissue removed due to shredding. So three surgery in one year put a lot of monetary hardship on us and we just finished going bankrupt. And I'm probably going to be going into surgery again soon because my pelvic floor muscle has been damaged due to having my daughter. But, I'm going to try to take advantage of my 3-4 days off a week and maybe get somewhere with this story!**_

* * *

_**A Chance To Change Fate**_

_**Chapter 3: A Journey Begins**_

Forests lush and green surrounded her, any sense of direction lost in the maze of trees and shrubs. A peace she hadn't felt in years filled her body, as she aimlessly wandered in the silence. Though a part of her had wished that her friends could have come with her, she knew their lives were settled unlike hers. She had a yearning to see the whole of Nippon, to travel until her body grew weary and she needed to rest.

Deep down she knew it was more than just the need to travel. She knew it was the need to see Sesshomaru, even if he wasn't the man she knew, yet. For peace of mind, she needed to find the Taiyoukai that in this day and age brought fear into her heart. He was an ally and would never bring dishonour upon himself by attacking her, but that didn't mean things couldn't go astray.

Her thoughts caused her to stop in her tracks. What if by going to Sesshomaru here and now it changed the future. Had she already changed the future by not falling into Inuyasha's arms and becoming his mate? If she changed the past, would her memories of Sesshomaru from the future fade?

No, the memories wouldn't fade or disappear because they were her past. But, if she changed the past, it would slightly change the future. Maybe, she could protect him. Maybe she could change his future for the better. Maybe, she hoped, this was fate's way of showing her where she belonged.

She couldn't deny that when she first became trapped on the other side of the well, all she could think about was coming back to be with Inuyasha. But, all her time at home made her really think about everything they had been through. She had always been second best to him. And while now he knew that it was truly her he loved, there would always be some form of doubt in the back of her mind.

He had hurt her to many times to count. Left her in danger and failed his promise to protect her. It was sad to see, but somewhere along the line she began needing protection from him. Here and now, having seen him again after three years, she knew she didn't love him as anything more then her best friend. And she wasn't about to settle down with him just because she was afraid of what meddling with the past might mean for the future.

Her resolve was solid. She would go to Sesshomaru, she would be there for him. She would help him through the painful times to come. If he let her. And any issue that might crop up in the future would be dealt with. Fate couldn't be that cruel, could it? To show her the Sesshomaru she knew he could be and let her go back into the past in hopes she would just forget? Either way, she had saved Japan. She had helped in bringing Naraku down. Fate owed her something. Fate owed her this.

And yet still, she hesitated. While it was true, the future Sesshomaru loved her, that didn't mean this Sesshomaru could or ever would. She was having a hard time remembering the cold Taiyoukai as he used to be, all she could remember was the Sesshomaru she knew. Her Sesshomaru.

She could recall his soft smiles, his laughter, when she could actually get him to laugh, and the soft looks in his eyes when he gazed at her. It was silly that she hadn't realized he loved her before he had actually said it, cause the truth had always been in his golden eyes. But, he had loved her, not his past self.

It didn't matter, she realized. Because, his future self was still him, just him given enough time to change. She could wait, she could be patient, she could help him come to terms with his emotions. She began walking again, always heading west. She wasn't sure where in the west he might be, and even if it took months, she knew somehow or another she would find him.

Her left hand clenched tight around her bow turning her knuckles white. She could still hear in her head Sesshomaru's last words to her. Words she had never thought she would hear from him. And his tears, they haunted her even in her sleep. She had to stop them. She had to change it. To change the future, so that he never had to shed them.

* * *

Peaceful so easily described the land around her. She had been traveling for three days without a single demon sighting. It was very pleasant, knowing that the downfall of Naraku and the destruction of the jewel is what caused this peace. The lands were nowhere near as dangerous as they used to be. Even more so since she no longer had the shards hanging around her neck.

She walked calmly, at her own unhurried pace, down the road that she had found. Maybe there was a village ahead that may know, or have heard of, where the Lord of the Western lands may be. She had stopped at the last village two days ago, but it had been just outside the western border and didn't know much about the elusive lord.

Sure enough as she crested the ridge a small village was laid out in front of her. She was particularly glad that she could no longer wear her clothes from the future and was now wearing miko robes. It would create less confusion and offer her a sense of protection when walking into unknown villages.

It wasn't a surprise when she was very eagerly greeted by the village folk. Apparently they were being troubled by a large bear demon that was constantly killing livestock or villagers who had strayed too far from the protection of numbers. A small smile decorated her face as she agreed to help them.

"Do you know where the bear goes when it leaves? It must have a cave or niche around here that it is sleeping in," she asked softly.

"It leaves to the south every night," she was told by the village elder, "we don't have the strength to take down a bear demon on our own."

"I'll do what I can," she removed the bag tied around her neck and held it out to him, "could you keep this safe for me so I don't lose it?"

"Of course miko-sama," he took the bundle with aged fingers.

"Thank you," she smiled gratefully.

She turned and headed south. Large footprints littered the ground occasionally and she realized then that she was grateful to Sesshomaru. He had taught her hand to hand combat. He had even taught her how to use a sword and many other weapons. And had in the whole three years she was home, kept her in really good shape.

"_I don't understand," Kagome said softly, standing in awe inside his dojo, "why do I need to learn this?"_

"_The future is always uncertain," he offered, leading her further into the room, "even now life is dangerous. What if you get mugged?"_

"_I suppose," she hummed, "but."_

"_Kagome," her name coming from his lips caused her eyes to clash with his, "I insist. Staying in shape isn't a bad thing. And knowing how to protect one's self is a good skill to have no matter the times."_

_She smiled, "you're right. Thank you, Sesshomaru."_

He knew, she realized. Of course he knew. He had always known that she would one day be allowed to go back into the past, because her future was his past. He trained her because he wanted to protect her in the best way he could, by allowing her to protect herself.

It must have hurt him, every single day, knowing that one day the well would open and she would vanish from his life. She couldn't help but wonder, what the past had actually truly been like for her Sesshomaru. Did she end up with Inuyasha? Is that what had happened? Is that why he had been so afraid of her leaving? Because her leaving not only meant that his future self wouldn't see her, but his past self wouldn't either?

She shook off her thoughts when she saw a cave cut into a small hit ahead of her. Footprints littered the ground outside the opening, this was the bear's home. She stepped softly, skirting around until her back was pressed into the wall to the left of the den. She listened, inside she could hear soft breaths, meaning the bear was asleep or relaxing.

Hoping it was the first option, she slid into the cave and immediately became aware that her hope had been futile. Large brown eyes looked at her, it's massive head rearing up from it's previous position on his crossed front paws. She gulped and reached for an arrow. As her fingers clamped around the top of her arrow, the bear stood to it's full height and charged at her with more speed then such a large creature should have.

She threw herself sideways and his claws, instead of catching her stomach, tore down her inner left thigh. She held back her cry of pain and sprung to her feet. Blood gushed warmly from the three large gashes down her leg as she sprint for the open ground outside. The bear chased her, a loud growl rumbling it's frame and it's teeth bared in anger at being disturbed.

Quickly she yanked her arrow from it's hold and drew it in her bow. She turned and let her shot fly. It pierced the bear through his right eye and the bright pink light engulfed it, turning it to ash leaving only an echo of the bear's anguished cry. She stumbled backwards and landed hard on her bottom.

She grunted and hissed as the jarring force of her impact with the ground agitated her wounds. She sighed, even training wasn't actually close to the real thing. She wished she had a sword, she could have easily chopped off the bear's paw and wouldn't have even had an injury. She shouldn't even be hurt, it was just a lesser demon. Scowling at herself and her lack of attention to detail she forced herself to her feet.

Her wounds screamed with every step, and her blood slid down her leg, soaking into the red of her hakama and changing it into a dark crimson. The elder greeted her upon her return.

"Miko-sama! You are hurt," he gestured for a man next to him to help her, "you can spend the night at my place, i'll provide a dinner and whatever it is you need to help with your wounds."

"Thank you," she smiled as the village man wrapped one of her arms around his neck and helped her walk towards the elder's home.

She was shown to a room and she gratefully sat down on the futon. Her leg was positively throbbing, sending bolts of pain to splash through her entire body with every step. Not long later her door opened and a young woman stood with a tray of healing supplies, as well as supplies to mend her torn hakamas.

It took a while, but Kagome was able to clean and stitch her wounds. After she dressed them, she decided to change into a plain dark blue kimono the villagers of Edo had given her. She then set to work in stitching her hakamas before she soaked them in a bucket of water she was provided to help remove the blood.

It felt like hours before a knock came to her door and the same woman as before entered her room, "dinner is ready."

"Thank you," Kagome smiled and stood, limping lamely after the woman.

The elder and the man who had helped her here were already seated in the room.

"Come in, come in," the elder said eagerly, gesturing to a seat at the table, "we are so very grateful to you, Miko-sama, for getting rid of that demon."

"It was my pleasure," she sat down, glad to once again be off her feet.

"You didn't ask for anything in return," the elder said in concern, "is there something we could provide for you?"

"Well," Kagome bit her bottom lip before deciding it was better to ask then not, "do you perhaps have a sword that I could have?"

"A sword," the elder's eyes widened, "that is all you are asking for?"

"If you could provide it," she nodded, "if you can't, then that is okay too. It's just, I wouldn't have been injured today if I had a way to protect myself in close combat."

"You have training," he asked.

"Yes," she smiled warmly, "I've had extensive training with a man who knew a lot about swords."

Even if pain lingered from the loss of her Sesshomaru, they were still fond memories, and she wasn't going to let the pain ruin them.

"Alright then," he nodded, "is there anything else?"

"No," she shook her head, "the sword would mean the world to me. I couldn't ask for anything else."

"If you insist."

"And I do."

"Then a sword will be what you get," he nodded," I will alert the blacksmith and you will have your sword before you depart tomorrow."

"Thank you."

In all honesty, Kagome didn't think she would be ready tomorrow to leave. After all, she was just freshly injured, but she couldn't asked for them to provide for her stay. All she had done was slay a pesky lesser demon. It wasn't like she had rescued the entire village from damnation. And besides, she felt guilty enough just asked for a simple sword.

"Um," Kagome broke the silence half-way through the meal.

"Yes, Miko-sama?"

"I was wondering," her voice trailed off for a moment, and she only started again when the elder cleared his throat impatiently, "is your village in the territories of the west?"

"Yes, they are," he nodded, "is there a significance behind that?"

"Well, yes," she nervously poked at her food, she hadn't thought about the repercussions of a miko asking about a Taiyoukai, but she wasn't about the stop now, "um… Would you by chance happen to know if the Lord of the West had been around here lately?"

The two men in the room gasped at her question, causing her to nervously glance between the two. She bit her lip, waiting almost afraid of their response.

"He was around about a moon cycle ago," the elder stated almost uneasily, "why would you want to know where he is?"

"Oh," she glanced around nervously, "um… he is an ally… of sorts and I was just… wanting to see… how his lands were faring."

"You have an ally in the Western Lord," the elder's hands were shaking.

"Yes," she looked him the eyes to convey her truth, ":we allied together to bring down the half-demon Naraku."

"You are the Shikon Miko," the man beside the elder finally spoke.

Kagome hadn't expected anyone to know who she was. She nodded, "yes. And I've been gone for a while. I just returned two moon cycles ago."

"It is truly an honor," the elder's voice was filled with awe.

She chuckled nervously and waved her hands in front of her placatingly, "it's not that big of a deal! I was just doing what was right."

"Well," the elder chuckled at her modesty, "you are welcome in our village anytime Shikon Miko-sama."

After dinner was over Kagome was shown back to her room where she immediately changed into a sleeping yakata and laid down. Her leg was throbbing painfully again and a part of her wished she had taken the time to pack some future items, preferably pain medication, before she had come back to the past.

What was she to do? Sesshomaru was last seen a month ago in this village. That could mean he would be coming back around again soon, or he was still off in another part of his lands. She could stay put, but that might take months before he came back, or she could travel and accidentally miss him.

She knew she couldn't stay put. Staying in this village was no different than her waiting at Edo. She had stayed for two months in hopes that he would come by and see Rin, but he hadn't. And the wait, while doing nothing but farming or helping the other villagers out with mundane things wasn't worth it. Traveling gave her something to do, it gave her a sense of excitement. Everyday was unknown and beautiful.

She would travel, even if that meant missing his next visit. Tomorrow she would have a sword and more means of protecting herself. And if she could maybe help a couple more villages out in the Western territories, maybe that might help with Sesshomaru. Maybe, he would be grateful? Probably not, because they were human villages, but it was worth a shot.

If nothing else, it would spread the rumor of the Shikon Miko being in the Western Lands and that, that was bound to catch Sesshomaru's attention.


	4. An Insult to Injury

_**A/N: I am sooo glad that people are actually still interested in this story even after two years! I'm so touched! I want to say thank you to the four that reviewed my story! And thank you so much for your well wishes, it means alot to me! I hope that you guys like this chapter as much as the last! I worked hard to make sure I could get it done in the little time I have between waking and having to get ready for work! I'm so sorry if there is any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes, I wrote this and then posted it after only rereading it once. I just wanted to get it out as soon as I could.**_

* * *

_**A Chance To Change Fate**_

_**Chapter 4: An Insult To Injury**_

Not for the first time since she left the village in which she killed the bear did Kagome question how sane it was for her to have left. Her wounds on her leg were deep and painful. And while the stitches remained in tact several times a day, if she walked for too long, they would weep drawing lesser demons attention to her.

In fact with the many interruptions with the demons and the need to constantly change her bandages, it tripled the time in which it took for her to get to the next several villages. She was severely thankful that the last two villages had only minor problems that she was easily able to solve in exchange for arrows and medical supplies.

Though, the word in both villages was that Sesshomaru hadn't been around in a month. Leaving her clueless where the Lord actually might be, but it helped foster the rumor of the Shikon Miko in the West. She could only hope that Sesshomaru would get curious as to why she was there, or maybe he would just be curious as to why she is traveling alone, either way meant he would track her down.

There was a chance that he would simply not care either way, and if that was the case, he would avoid heading in the direction the rumors were traveling. Making a split decision she decided to change paths and head South-West. It wasn't like she knew what direction to travel in, and she definitely didn't know where the Western Palace was.

And if he was looking for her, he could probably track her by scent just as well as he could by rumor. After all, with all her stops to clean her wounds, her blood was probably soaked into the ground in several places, leaving her trail quite clear and obvious.

With her change in direction through the forest, Kagome was pleased to find another village path only a couple hours later. Her thigh throbbed angrily begging her to get off her feet and a village would be a good place to rest, and maybe she could restock. It had been six days since the last village, and she only had four arrows and enough supplies to re-bandage her wounds two or three times.

When the village came into view a sigh passed her lips. All she could think about was the pain in her leg and having somewhere, hopefully soon, to sit down and rest. With that distraction, it wasn't until she had reached the outskirts of the village that she realized what was making her so uneasy. She stopped dead in her tracks, her body tense, her lungs breathless.

This wasn't just some ordinary everyday run of the mill village. It was a demon village. She could feel eyes on her. Some curious, others cold and hateful. Swallowing hard, she shouldered her bow in a sign of good faith and walked into the row of houses, headed towards the village proper. It was a struggle to keep her reiki under control as it wanted to lash out at the harsh demands of the youki pressing down around her.

Her hands were shaking by the time she made it into the proper and she had to fist them in her hakama to hide them. She glanced around, taking note that the demons were going about their day, but their eyes still followed her. A shiver of fear shot down her spine, but she remained standing tall, even if her scent gave her away she would try not to let her body do it too.

"What brings a Miko," a voice asked from behind her, "to our village?"

She turned slowly, her eyes finding a pair of bright yellow orbs. A panther demon stood, watching her expectantly waiting for her answer. He had short spiky black hair and wore black haori and hakama. His arms were crossed, but his stance was defensive. Even with her reiki held in check, her presence would still undoubtedly cause a stir.

"I'm merely wandering in search of an ally," Kagome was surprised at how calm her voice sounded.

"And whom is this ally you seek," his gaze he leveled at her showed he was unconvinced.

She swallowed down the lump in her throat, "Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands."

Her reply gained her the attention of the entire village. All daily activity stopped. It was so silent that the sound of her breathing seemed almost like a scream in the stillness. Despite being leveled with so many stares, she kept her hands at her side. If they wanted her dead, they could have her so before she could ever reach her sword or bow.

"Our Lord would never ally himself with a mere miko," the panther seethed.

"We were allied in the fight against Naraku," she offered, "I'm not sure if our alliance still stands after Naraku's defeat, which is why I am seeking him out."

"The only miko who had anything to do with Naraku," a demon to her left hissed, "was the Shikon Miko and she died, three summers ago."

"I didn't die," her blue eyes found the male who had spoke, "I simply went back to my village for three summers before returning."

Laughter erupted around her, mocking her, another demon called out, "and you expect us to believe that?"

"I traveled with Inuyasha and my group of friends, a demon slayer, a monk, a kitsune kit whom I adopted and a twin tailed cat demon," she humored them, "Lord Sesshomaru would know me by sight and scent."

The hush was broken by the panther demon, "so you know all that traveled together, that still doesn't make you the Shikon Miko. You should leave."

"Please," she startled the panther, "I need supplies and I have money to pay for them. I haven't seen a village in six days and without medical supplies, I won't make it to the next village."

"That is entirely not our problem."

"I'll pay double," she tried again.

"No."

She grit her teeth at her rising temper. She couldn't fight an entire village, with her leg in it's current state she would be lucky to be able to take down just the panther in front of her. With a bow of her head, she turned and began heading South-West again. As she exited the village, the sounds of daily life started back up again.

She had been so lucky with the last several villages, it wasn't a surprise that her luck had finally ran out. She wasn't sure how many days it would take her to get to the next village. She just had to hope that her wound wouldn't get infected during her travel. Though, she had to be thankful for small mercies they could have just as easily killed her rather then let her go.

* * *

One of the three wounds on her leg was infected. It was red, swollen, and oozed a yellowish colored pus. When she took a step, her hakama rubbed at the sensitive wound and made the pain almost unbearable. If she wore a kimono, her legs would sweat, and the only material there to soak it up was the day old bandages on her leg.

She had given herself three days before she found a place to settle down. It was a small clearing that was easily defended and it had a small cold stream that ran through it. She sat in her haori with her left leg held down in the stream, using the water to suppress the pain of her leg and help clear out the pus of the infection.

Fever had hit her late the night before, and it still burned rapidly through her body. She felt insufferably hot, despite how freezing the water felt. The pink tint to her cheeks spoke of her heighten temperature. Without boiling water and drinking a tea made from herbs that Kaede had shown her, she wasn't sure how else to bring her temp down. And she didn't know how much longer till she reached her next destination.

A rustling of noise across the stream drew her attention. Acting quickly she grabbed her bow and nocked an arrow, aiming it at the slight disturbance. She held her breath, and released it almost instantly when white clothing, splashed with red, and armour became apparent. Still she aimed true until the demon stepped into the clearing, silver hair and golden eyes, was all she needed to confirm his identity.

She allowed the string to slowly return to it's original position before setting her weapon on the ground beside her. The Demon Lord stood silently, watching her with one raised eyebrow. She gave him a soft smile as she folded her hands comfortably in her lap, a way to hold her haori down so he couldn't see her undergarments.

"Sesshomaru," she greeted, slight pain hidden in her tone.

How she had missed him. Two a half months without seeing him had been torture. Yet, she still had to remind herself the man standing in front of her was not her Sesshomaru. But, seeing him here, knowing he found her instead of the other way around gave her hope. He remained unmoving, even as her eyes drank in his appearance. It was bitter-sweet to see Sesshomaru in his haori and hakama. In the future, she had accepted that she would never see him in it again.

"Miko," he inclined his head slightly, "Inuyasha had said you had returned."

"Yeah," she felt nervous under his gaze, "I'm not sure what happened. The well… it just didn't work. And then one day… it opened again."

She was surprised when he sat down directly across from her, his hakama almost touching the stream. Sesshomaru had known of her time traveling, only because he had joined their group right before the final fight. And something in her had subconsciously realized that she would be forced to return home. Even though Inuyasha had expressed his concern, she had told the Taiyoukai anyway.

"You are ill," his deep monotone voice drew her back from her thoughts.

"Oh," she jumped, "no. I'm not ill. I have an infection in a wound, that's all."

"Why?"

"I didn't have the supplies. I was running out of them, but the last village I went to… turned out to be a demon one, and they refused me even though I offered to pay double."

"Hn."

"Sorry," she murmured, "I didn't mean for you to find me like this."

"Indeed."

A part of her wanted to be annoyed with his lack of words and conversation, but she was happy that he was even speaking to her at all. He could have easily just turned away and left her there alone. This was the past Sesshomaru, and this was very much like all the conversations she had held with the Taiyoukai as they had searched for Naraku. But, it was still hard to listen to his cold monotone as opposed to the warm rich tones he used in the future.

"You did intend me to find you, however," it wasn't a question.

"I was looking for you, yes," she nodded.

"Why?"

Blue clashed with gold, "because…"

"You told the villagers that you were still uncertain of our alliance, but that isn't the truth."

"No," she shook her head, "I know our alliance was only for the battle of Naraku."

"Incorrect."

"What," she gaped at him.

"My alliance was given to defeat Naraku, but in his downfall, it remains."

"Oh," she glanced down nervously at her hands, "well, that's good to know."

"Miko."

"Right," she blushed, making her face turn from pink to bright red.

"You need a healer."

"Yeah," she waived it away, "maybe."

"I will bring you to one," he stood, "then you will explain to me, why."

She couldn't argue with him. In-fact, she didn't want to. Carefully she stood, and waiting only a moment, she put on her hakama and gathered her stuff. She turned back to him with a bright smile. He stepped over the stream, and to her surprised wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to his chest. Her hot face met cold metal and she shivered.

His youki pooled at his feet and the cloud began to rise them into the sky. Her mind wandered, drifting into the memory of his arms around her right before she fell down the well. She ached for her Sesshomaru. She wanted so badly to take back her choice to leave. Pulling back just slightly, she looked up at his face.

Handsome didn't do him justice and beautiful felt like to dainty of a word. He was gorgeous. His face was sharp lines and aristocratic features. His pointed nose, high cheek bones, pointed chin. His dark magenta markings on his cheeks and upper eyelids, and his purple crescent moon on his forehead. His most startling and mesmerizing feature was his bright golden eyes, which were now trained on her blue ones.

She gave a soft 'eep' at having been caught staring she pressed her hot face against his armour. Realizing that she was actually pressed up against Sesshomaru, she tensed. He had put her there, in this position, that was true, but this wasn't _her Sesshomaru_ this was the Sesshomaru of the past. His silence was unnerving, but she couldn't bring herself to break it.

He watched her, curiously. She showed no signs of fear. In fact, she almost seemed content to be here with him. It was odd. Three summers ago, even while allied together to fight Naraku, there was a small tinge of fear marring her scent no matter what he had done to try to alleviate it. And still to this day, he couldn't understand why he didn't want her to fear him.

He had always wanted everyone around him to fear him, but there was just something about her. There had always been something different about her. Even though she had feared him, she had stood up to him. She had thrown herself in harm's way to protect her friends. And she had never backed down. Most of all, everything he had thought humans to be, she proved that she was not.

Rin, as well, had proven that what he thought was not always correct. Truth was that most humans were weak, stunk to high heaven, and cared about only themselves. But, Rin and this Miko were different. They were caring about all the people they held dear, they stood up and faced their fears, they were loyal, and their scents were pleasant.

This Miko had be the one to end Naraku's life. Had shown a strength he had never seen in a mortal body, though oddly he didn't smell any mortality on her. The scent of impending death, of slow decay and aging, was not present in her scent. She was still human, that was certain, but the only thing that dampened her scent was the smell of fever and infection.

He could feel her body heating up, even with the wind blowing against them as they traveled. He knew she was becoming delirious as her fingers wound themselves in his fur on his chest. A contented sigh passed through her lips as she cuddled closer to him. If he hadn't strained to catch her words, he never would have heard the whisper that passed her lips.

"I'm so glad you found me," she murmured, petting his fur and tangling her fingers in it, "I missed you."

An eyebrow shot up and he was hard pressed not to let his surprise show on his face. She shuffled slightly till her entire body was pressed into his fur, her hot face almost searing through the thick strands. He needed to hurry, before the fever worsened and she became lost to the fire in her blood.

He landed quickly in the village, gaining the attention of the demons within. The village that had told him a miko had came through claiming to be the Shikon Miko and they had turned her away. Now, they would have to repent for not giving her the supplies she needed to keep herself healthy.

"My lord," the village leader, a panther demon immediately appeared before him, his wide yellow eyes taking in the women he had turned away days before.

"She is in need of a healer," his hard golden eyes bore down on him, "as your village turned my ally away, you will repair the damage that has been done in your negligence as repentance of your folly."

"Of course my Lord," he bowed and showed him to their village healer.

The healer greeted them, shock clearly written on her face at the sight of the Miko who was still encasing herself in Sesshomaru's fur. He gave her a hard glare, daring her to say something about his current position.

She tore her eyes away and led them into her hut, where Sesshomaru carefully laid Kagome down on a futon towards the right side of the room. He was surprised to find that she complied and laid down, but her fingers refused to release his silky fur.

"Miko," he chided, gently prying her fingers from his person.

"Don't go," she feverishly begged, "please."

"I will be here," he gestured to the head of the futon.

"Promise," her small hand reached for him as he stood.

"Yes."

Instantly she calmed, her hand falling to her side. Her glossy eyes watched the healer approach her. The woman glanced between the two, surprised that Lord Sesshomaru was humoring the young human. It was surprising indeed that he had yet to kill her, as no one dared to speak to him how she did, let alone touch him.

"I will do what I can," she offered the young woman, "could you please remove your hakama?"

She was prepared to argue her point with the girl if she refused, human's had such modesty around the opposite sex. To her surprise, the Miko instantly tugged the ties around her waist and pushed the material off her body. The healer resisted a chuckle when her small hands fisted in her haori and pushed the fabric down to cover her undergarments, with a heavy blush.

"Are you sure you wouldn't feel more comfortable if Lord Sesshomaru stepped out for your treatment," she asked gently, afraid to upset the Miko and make Sesshomaru angry.

"No," embarrassed at her quick and almost desperate reply she ducked her head as much as laying on the futon would allow, "I want him to stay."

"Hn," Sesshomaru commented, "I wouldn't leave either way. I will watch your treatment to make sure no attempts are made on her life."

The healer nodded, not offended in the least. It was common for healers to kill the one's they are suppose to heal if it was in their interest. And any demon would take advantage of a chance to kill one of their sworn enemies. Yet, she glanced at Sesshomaru who was steadily watching her, he didn't want her dead. In-fact he actually wanted her to survive. The question was, why?

Sure she had been an ally, but was that really enough for him to put in this much effort to make sure she lived? Well, either way, he would make sure it happened and she would be the one to do it.

Sesshomaru watched carefully as the healer set about her hut, grabbing herbs, bandages, and other healing items. As she set to work purging the wound of the pus, one of Kagome's hand had came up and fisted in his hakama. Her teeth were gritted in her pain, her body was tense and tears glittered in her eyes.

She was clinging to him in her time of need. She was looking to him for comfort. What had happened in the past three summer that would cause such a change to her? Sure, she had indulged herself in conversation with him in their travels. He found that she had wanted him to feel welcome among them, and she was also just a tiny bit curious about him.

But, she had always shied away from him. She had never touched him. And when she became to nervous or fearful to be around him, she would sink back into the group to sit next to Inuyasha for comfort. And yet, here she was having searched him out. And when she couldn't find him, she made it easy for him to find her.

She was alone now, no Inuyasha or friends to keep her company or protect her. She had protected herself and according to some of his villages she had help them out with demon problems in exchange for supplies. All in the name to get his attention. Though, he was sure she would have helped the villages without pay, that was just who this Miko was as a person.

He pried her fingers gently from his hakama and wrapped her hand in his. The tenseness in her body subsided, though he could still tell she was suffering. Her fingers tightened around his, offering herself comfort from his person. She didn't even flinch when his deadly claws pressed gently against her delicate flesh.

"Thank you," her head was tilted back so her eyes could connect with his, tears slid down her temples into her hair.

And somehow, Sesshomaru knew she was crying for something much more than just the pain of her injury. And not for the first time since he saw her, he wondered just what the last three years of her life had held.


	5. His Chance

_**A/N: I can't even put into words how happy I am that I'm getting so many good reviews. It really makes me all giddy inside! It's wonderful! Thank you so much to everyone who keeps reviewing! It means a lot to me to know if I'm doing a good job or if things need to change! Also! I was told that Sesshomaru was actually in character! And that! That is amazing! Cause I honestly have such a hard time writing him as a character. And I'm so glad I've been able to do him at least a little bit of justice! Thank you guys so much for your support! I do want to say, I don't have a beta, so I do all my re-reading and editing myself and sometimes I miss stuff, so I apologize in the long run if there is any grammar issues or spelling mistakes.**_

* * *

_**A Chance To Change Fate**_

_**Chapter 5: His Chance**_

Sesshomaru felt relieved, though he wouldn't show it, when Kagome finally succumbed to unconsciousness an hour into the healer's painful procedure. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why it had affected him so to see her writher in pain on the futon. She had tried for so long to not show how much pain she was in, not wanting to seem weak. He just wished she could see, without having to say it out loud, how strong he knew she was.

As she slipped off into the darkness of her mind, he kept his eyes trained on the healer who was still fluttering about. She had removed the stitches from the infected wound, drained the pus, cut off all the dead tissue and was now currently sowing the wound back up. The scent of Kagome's blood filled the air mixing with her normal scent of jasmine and rosemary, the smell of fever and the lingering hint of infection.

After the wound was closed, she grabbed a paste and before she could even touch the thick greenish goo the bowel was snatched from her hands. She gasped, her eyes flying to Sesshomaru who was sniffing the liquid closely. She hadn't honestly expected him to take the concoction without asking first, but she wouldn't question him, she couldn't question him.

He calmly returned the bowl to her outstretched hands, pleased that there was no trace or aroma of poison in the mix. With one more lingering glance at her silent observer she scooped up a good bit of mixture and spread it across all three wounds. The three tares in Kagome's skin started an inch below her womanhood and ended just above her knee. After the medicine was applied she bandaged it up to keep it clean. Gently she grabbed a blanket and covered her sleeping patient.

"My lord," she drew his attention, taking note that he had been studying the woman's face.

He raised an eyebrow, inviting her to speak.

"I am unsure of when she will wake. It could take several hours, but the risk of death from the infection is lower now."

"Very well."

"Will you remain here?"

His glare was all she needed before she excused herself. Impudent woman, if he wasn't going to leave her during the cleansing of the wound why would he leave her unguarded in her most vulnerable state? Shaking off the unbridled anger, he turned his golden eyes back to her face.

Her cheeks were still flush in fever, but she wasn't nearly as hot as she had been when they first arrived. Her plush pink lips were parted slightly. Her eyes were closed, but he could tell the orbs hidden under her lids were moving rapidly, signaling she was dreaming. Her bangs clung to her forehead that was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

Before he could stop himself, his left hand reached over and gently pushed her bangs back. As he realized what he was doing, it also came to his attention that he was still gently holding her right hand in his. While a part of him wanted to let go, another part of him enjoyed the feel of her small delicate hand in his larger more deadly one. Unwilling to think on it, he allowed her hand to remain.

He settled in, uncurling his legs from under him and reclined against the wall. The healer had said it could take hours, which could also mean days, before she would awaken. While he had leverage on the village to make them do his bidding, it also meant he had to remain by her side lest one of the villagers make an attempt at her life.

* * *

"_Sometimes," Kagome admitted, "I find myself lost in thought, lost in the memories of my time in the past. At the time it seemed like things were taking forever, but now that I'm here and it's all over and done I feel like it wasn't long enough."_

"_Do you still miss my half-brother," he asked her softly, almost hesitantly._

_She had to smile, it was nice to hear him say half-brother without his voice laced with hate and anger._

"_Of course I miss Inuyasha. He was my best friend, the first person I saw when I traveled back in time. It's hard to just keep moving forward sometimes, but then I tell myself, I was happy then, and I should be happy they got to be happy even if I'm not there to be a part of it."_

"_Hn," he hummed._

"_What happened, Sesshomaru?"_

_He raised an eyebrow at her sudden and no context question._

"_What made you and Inuyasha not so hateful of each other?"_

"_A mix of things. He took care of Rin for me, when I was unable, making sure she was protected. He also took up responsibilities in the West when the time came. He became my heir, as I had no children of my own."_

"_He always said he would never be apart of anything having to do with his father."_

"_Well, the West may be my father's legacy, but it was my lands. So, in a roundabout way, he still wasn't acknowledging anything other than his relationship to myself."_

"_You tricked him," she giggled._

"_Persuaded," he corrected._

"_Even though it's been over a year," Kagome shifted her legs under herself, "sometimes I wish I could go back."_

_His body stiffened and he began to rise. Her hand reached out and gently touched the back of his. His golden eyes glanced back at her, a mix of hurt and of something else she couldn't name swirled in them._

* * *

"Please, don't go," Kagome sat up in a gasped shock.

Her eyes darted around the darkened room. A small candle was lit on the far side, it's glow barely allowing her to see the outlines of things around her. She was in a small hut, lying on a futon. The blanket was bundled around her hips, having fallen off her chest. The most unsettling thing to note was she was alone.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered into the darkness, almost bleakly.

She fell backwards onto the bedding, trying desperately to hold tears back. Yes, he had promised he would remain there, but he never said how long. He had a duty to his lands and responsibility, he didn't need the added concern of a weak human woman who couldn't even stop herself from becoming injured. But, she had hoped that him finding her meant that he would at least give her a chance.

"Miko," a deep baritone vibrated from the doorway.

Her blue eyes shot up to see Sesshomaru, pushing back the door flap and making his way into the hut. The pent up tears released in relief.

"Are you in pain," he knelt beside her futon.

"No," she shook her head.

"Hn."

"Not physically," she amended.

"Why?"

"Three years is a long time."

"For humans," he added.

"It changes a lot."

"Or nothing."

She smiled, "or everything."

"Indeed."

She moved to sit up, noticing that while the fright of her dream no longer pledged her, her leg burnt with the motion. A large warm hand splayed gently on her shoulder blades, assisting her in her endeavor. He helped her turn so she could use the wall as support for her posture. Nervously, she gestured to the spot next to her for him to sit.

At first she was afraid that he was going to decline, but then she heard the clank of his armour as he pulled it off and set it on the floor. It took him only a few seconds before he was sitting next to her. Patiently waiting for her to explain why she had gone through so much trouble to find him. Though, from her words, his thoughts that something had happened in the past three summers were indeed correct.

"I can't tell you what happened in the future," she sighed.

"Why?"

"Because, who knows what the future will hold."

"Impossible, you have seen it."

"I have seen a future, does not mean it will come to pass."

"Explain."

"The future is built based off events of the past, if the event in the past is altered or changed in any way, the future will be changed to reflect that."

"You are meddling?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Why?"

"Because there is a part of the future I have seen that I don't want to see take place."

"Hn."

"There is a part of me that is scared that changing the past will disrupt something that will change my future and that this conversation never actually happened. But, if me changing anything would have hurt time or the way I see my timeline, it should have already done so."

"What did you change?"

"From what I gathered," she shrugged, "I was suppose to marry Inuyasha."

"Marry? Not mate?"

That thought bugged him, it sat like a heavy weight in his stomach. Why, he wasn't sure, but he couldn't deny the reaction that the thought produced. She didn't seem to notice his sudden tenseness as she continued.

"I don't know. I wasn't told anything really, I mostly just guessed. So maybe I did mate him, or married him in that time. But, I didn't in this timeline."

"Why?"

"I couldn't."

"Hn," he wouldn't repeat himself.

"I don't love him like that. He is my best friend, that won't change. But, I just can't love him the way he wants to be loved anymore."

Biting back the annoying voice in his head that reminded him not to repeat himself, he asked, "why?"

"Because I fell in love with someone else."

Silence filled the room as the two slipped into their own thoughts. If she had fallen in love with someone in her time, why did she return? Why would she give up her happiness to return where she would be lonely? Golden eyes studied her face, as if the answers to his questions would be written there. She glanced at him, though he knew she couldn't see more then his outline.

"_I'm so glad you found me. I missed you."_

Her words from two days ago echoed in his head. If she had loved someone else, then why would she voice in a fevered state that she missed him? Why would she even miss him in the first place? They hadn't seen each other for three summers,, and the time they spent together before the war with Naraku could not have harboured such favor towards him.

Unless, "This Sesshomaru survives another five centuries."

Kagome jumped at the sudden break in the silence, her heart pounded in her shock. Should she answer him? Should she tell him that he did live the next five hundred years? Why had he asked that question,? What could possibly be going through his head?

He took her continued silence as acceptance. She would have corrected him if he was wrong, he was sure. Which means that the past three summers she had spent them with him. He had been the one to garner her favor. He had to wonder how different his older self would have to be to gain such devotion from the Miko, as he hadn't even been able to relieve her fear of him in the months leading up to the war.

But, an even bigger question remained. If she loved him, did that mean that he had loved her? It sounded foolish to him. Why would he bother with love? But, he had to wonder. She caused such strange reactions from him, even now. Should he see this out? Let her remain by his side and see if he gained such feelings for her? Or should he send her back to Inuyasha?

A small hand gently reached out and nervously grabbed his own. Her fingers squeezed gently. How familiar she was with his person. Did his future self allow such? Should he? His fingers curled around her's on their own accord. He stared at their entwined hands. Maybe his future self was trying to tell his past self something? Or did he just want to see things where there was nothing to see?

He had never had a want for love, he had always walked a path of supreme conquest. But, maybe his future self was telling him how foolish that was. Telling him just how much he might lose if he didn't give her a chance. Was this his way of telling himself that his father was right? That having someone to protect would be his greatest strength?

"Sesshomaru," she whispered his name uncertainly, her voice holding hints of hope and distant emotional pain.

Could he hurt her by turning her away when she seemed to need him? Could he hurt himself by possibly ruining his chances with her? Was this a premonition? That if he turned her away he would condemn her to a life of unhappiness mated to his half-brother while her heart lies with him?

"In the future, this Sesshomaru wasn't happy."

Her silence was once again his answer. He had been unhappy. He was relatively happy, in a sense. He had power, his swords and his own, and he had his ward. But, she would die one day and then what would he have? Loneliness. Exactly what she was suffering from right now. The feeling that was slightly dimming her eyes and without her knowledge being told to the world in her voice and her scent.

How would five centuries of loneliness affect him? Obviously enough that he would seek her out for his own comfort even knowing he would lose her again in three summers. Was this fate's way of letting them change the future? Giving them a chance to make the right choice? Could he make the choice to let go of his resolve never to love?

Could he love a human woman? But, she wasn't just a human woman. She was a powerful Miko, beautiful, kind, caring and loving all around. She was loyal almost to a fault. She was everything he would have ever imagined in a mate, besides her mortality.

"You do not smell like other mortals," he spoke his thoughts to her.

"When the jewel was wished on, it turned to dust and the dust absorbed into my body. I was told because of that, I won't age."

"You won't die?"

"Not without a cause such as infection, sickness, or being killed. In other words I'm just as immortal as you."

"Hn."

"It's kind of scary," she whispered to him, "my whole life I thought I'd grow up, start a family, grow old and die. But that won't happen now. I'll outlive all my friends. I might even outlive my family, in the future."

The fear of being alone was so thick in her voice it vibrated through his body clenching his heart painfully. Even if he never grew to love her, he would still give her a chance.

For his sake, and for her's.


	6. The Western Palace

A/N: I noticed that my last chapter was almost a thousand words shorter than the two before it. And at first I was like, I can't end the chapter there if it's that short, but the ending just FIT. So, I guess instead of worrying over how many words a chapter has, I'm just gonna cut it off when I get to an ending I like. Even if there is a part of me that is like, oh no! How could I shorten that chapter so much! But, I'd rather the chapters be good, then worry about the length. Now, if only I can convince myself of this! And I guess really couldn't cause I finished the chapter and realized this one is almost 3 times the length of my normal chapters. Stupid mind wouldn't stop and I just kept going. Oh well. Hopefully that makes up for me being exhausted and lazy the last couple days, between work and everything else, I was just dead!

I do have some reviews that I'm going to address!

**Montara: **Yes she is a miko. But I had a lot of time to think, and if mikos in the Inuyasha universe could heal themselves, wouldn't Kikyo have done so and not died at the hands of Naraku? Wouldn't that mean that anyone in a village would never be able to die from wounds, infections, or illness? Because then they would just heal it? Reiki as portrayed in the show is only a defense against demons. Never in the show does Kagome use her powers to heal, and nor does Kikyo. Miko's are portrayed to be healers that use herbs and other remedies to help heal those around them. While in some stories, I like giving Kagome a healing edge, in this one I'm sticking with a different thought, that reiki is only a defense, only a means of purification and not healing. I hope that didn't come off mean or anything, cause I'm honestly not trying to be, just trying to explain my thoughts on why I picked to go without the healing. Also, thank you for congratulating me on my marriage, and on my health!

**Almondbutter: **Inuyasha is not mortal, but he isn't as long lived as a full demon would be. Sesshomaru isn't necessarily immortal, it's just being a full demon he will be so long lived he might as well be. No one is quite certain how long lived most demons are, as most are usually killed in their prime years. And no one is certain how long lived Inuyasha will be, being half demon, as most half demons don't even make it to adulthood in the first place. At least, that is what I picture in my story! As for if he finds a mate, I'm not sure. The story isn't fully planned in my head. It's like a puzzle and each day a new piece is uncovered that fits perfectly with the piece the day before!

**Ariel-Mystic-Siren: **I have to thank you for reviewing every single chapter! And I think I may just take you up on the Beta offer. After all, I'm seriously thinking of continuing the other unfinished work I have posted on here, and with my work, my daughter and my husband's schedule, it's hard to find time to write, re-read and publish. And if I'm working on multiple things, it will be even harder. I'll let you know when I decide!

**I.I.S.95: **I had to use google to translate your review, so hopefully the internet translated it well. I'm so very glad that you think I'm a good storyteller, it really warms my heart! Most the reason I suffer from writer's block is not feeling good enough. Thank you so much!

* * *

_**A Chance To Change Fate**_

_**Chapter 6: The Western Palace**_

Inuyasha sat high in the limbs of the Goshinboku. The tree had always brought an air of calmness, of peace, even when the world around was anything but. Even here, he was growing restless. Kagome, his Kagome, had taken off to go explore the wilderness several weeks ago. He had been sure that she would travel for a few days and then return, either due to loneliness or because she realized that traveling by her own was far too dangerous.

But, she had yet to return. He knew she had headed North when she left the village, and he could leave headed in that direction and probably find her in a couple days. But, his eyes glanced over the village that looked to him for protection, he couldn't abandon his duties no matter how much he might want to.

Something had happened in Kagome's time that had made her distant from him. He had hoped that if she ever returned that he would be able to make her his mate. He had even told her he wanted to do so only a couple of days after her return. He had never even given a thought to what would happen if she had said no. He was so certain she would say yes, remembering the love she had held for him even when he had left her side to attend to Kikyo.

And yet she had said no, almost as soon as he had finished asking. Her eyes were filled with a heavy sadness and she had given him a small heartbreaking smile before telling him that she didn't think that was a good idea. He couldn't understand why and she had refused to tell him. If she had fallen in love with some human for her time, wouldn't she had just stayed over there even when the well opened up?

She couldn't have fallen in love with someone in her time, because she would have never risked hurting them or herself by coming back. But, then why was she so sad? Why did she always have a distant look in her eyes when they spoke about her time in the future? And why did he get the feeling she was leaving out important details?

He had smelt a male's scent on her when he first pulled her from the well. It was slightly familiar and yet not, making it so he couldn't place where the familiarity of it came from. But, he had to wonder just who it was he smelt on her. And what he meant to her. It couldn't have been love or a relationship, Kagome never would have left that behind, she was too kind hearted. So then what?

Shaking his head, he knew he wouldn't be able to fully answer that himself and she wouldn't answer it either. Something had happened. He turned his focus to the fact that she had indeed come back. Which meant there was a reason she had wanted to return to the past. If that reason wasn't him, then what could have drawn her back? She had promised Shippo she would return as soon as she was certain she could handle traveling on her own and then she would gladly take him with her once she knew he would be safe with just her.

Had she returned just because of her adopted son? Or what about Sango and Miroku? But, somehow, her returning just because she had friends in the past didn't seem like the only reason she would return. Growing frustrated with his thoughts that weren't yielding any answers, he jumped from the tree to greet the one intruding on his brooding time.

"Monk," he glared at him coolly.

"Inuyasha," Miroku inclined his head, "you know, it isn't good to stew in your thoughts so much."

He crossed his arms, "so?"

"So, you should come back to the village and spend time with your friends, rather then waste away out here all by yourself."

"Feh."

"I know you wish her to come back, but Lady Kagome has probably spent the last three years missing our traveling. Allow her to indulge her whims."

"And if she dies," he snapped.

"You have too little faith my friend," the monk smiled before he turned and led his grumbling half-demon friend back to the village.

"Well, it's always possible," Inuyasha stated as they pushed into Miroku and Sango's hut.

"Anything is possible," he nodded, "and yet, there is always hope."

"Are you still upset that Kagome left," Sango asked softly, as she held her twins in her lap.

"Feh."

"I know we are all a little disappointed," she continued, "but, Kagome is an adult and can make her own choices. Besides, she would never forget about us, and she will have to return sometime. At the very least, you should be happy we even get to see her."

"Inuyasha is just upset that Mama told him no," Shippo cut in.

His golden eyes narrowed on the fox kit, daring him to continue. He gulped, edging his way behind Miroku.

"It's not like it didn't surprise all of us," Miroku added, "we had been sure that she would have said yes. So, it is strange the turn of events, but maybe something good will come from all this."

"What good could come of her leaving me," he snarled.

Sango spoke up softly, "maybe, you can finally let go and move on."

"Like hell."

* * *

Two more days passed before Kagome was given the okay to leave and supplies for the road. She still limped slightly when she walked, but the wounds were much shallower now and didn't cause as much pain and distraction. When she exited the healer's hut, she was very surprised and pleased to find Sesshomaru waiting for her. His eyes connected with her's before he gave a slight tilt of his head, his way of telling her to follow.

She was even more pleasantly surprised when he kept a slow and steady pace, so that she could keep up with him without issue. Silently she watched his hair trail behind him as he walked. It shimmered in the sun, highlighting the silver with specks of gold. While in the future she only really held his hand, and on occasion would gently lay her palm on his arm, the most physical thing he had allowed her was to brush and sometimes braid his hair.

He had explained to her that in allowing her that closeness with his person was a sign of respect, a sign of trust and that she was part of his pack. When he first told her that, she had been unsure of how to feel about it. It was nice that he trusted her, but how did she feel about being a part of his pack? Now, she knew, it had meant a lot to him and eventually grew to mean a lot to her. It was his way of saying he cared, before she could understand the meaning. And a hollow part of her ached to have that acceptance again.

She was surprised when a few hours later, he led her into a clearing with a hot spring. Instantly her mind supplied it was his way of saying she stunk. But, the future Sesshomaru had told her that she, unlike most humans, was actually very pleasant smelling. That she smelled of jasmine and rosemary, and her sweat only amplified her natural scent, not marred it.

"You smell of blood, fever and infection," he informed her, "bathe."

"I can't," she whispered.

He turned to her and raised his customary eyebrow.

"I can't bathe with you watching," a blush bloomed across her cheeks.

Interesting, he scented the embarrassment on her and the nervousness. If his future self had indeed loved her, why had he never bathed with her? He could tell that she was untouched, something his future self wouldn't have remedied knowing she wouldn't stay with him, that didn't mean that his future self had to ignore the instinct to bathe with her. In packs, they bathed together and groomed each other. And if he had felt feelings for her, he would have obviously thought of her as pack.

He merely turned and left the immediate area. Kagome nervously untied her bundle around her neck and set her stuff softly on the ground next to the hot springs. She was grateful that she had remember to pick up bathing supplies, though not nearly as good as those from the future, in the demon village. She arranged her stuff on the rocky edge of the water before stripping. She easily pulled the bandage from around her leg and studied her wounds.

Whatever herbs that the demons used sped up healing. It had to have, because the wounds were very near close to being completely closed and ready for the stitches to be removed. In that moment she was kind of glad that Sesshomaru had found her. She either would have died from the infection or the wounds would still be impossibly deep.

Slowly she lowered herself into the steaming water. It stung her leg causing tears to prickle her eyes. Blinking them back, she finally settled into a seated position. She didn't spend too much time soaking, instead she sped through washing her hair and her body before getting out. Who knew how much or how little time this Sesshomaru would give her and she wasn't willing to get caught in the nude.

Getting out of the water she pulled the rough material the past claimed to be a towel into her hands to dry herself off with. Once she only slightly moist, she bandaged her wound and pulled on her miko garb and brushed her hair. She only had one other kimono, besides the dark blue one and she didn't want it to get ruined in her traveling. She gathered her kimono and set about folding it and placing it back into her makeshift backpack.

Just as she had finished, her eyes were drawn to Sesshomaru. He had returned and was walking in her direction. At first she thought he was merely there to collect her, but then he passed her and the sound of his armour hitting the ground alerted her to the fact that he was undressing. Her whole body tensed, but she refused to turn around. He had respected her boundaries and while she knew he didn't care if he saw his nude body, she did.

Knowing now that she loved him, she could readily admit that there was a part of her that craved to see his naked flesh. To run her fingers over his flawless skin. She shook her head, it didn't matter that she wanted to be intimate with him, because this Sesshomaru was not the one that was in love with her. And, despite being eighteen years old, almost pushing nineteen, she wanted her first time to be about love.

Her friends in the future had gently made fun of her for clutching so hard to her virginity. But, it wasn't something she was willing to budge on. Her whole life, everything she had thought her life to be was turned upside down by being pulled into the well. She should be home, going to college, partying and just having fun, but here she was in the past in a world with no electricity, using herbs and other nature found plants for everything from healing wounds to washing her hair. She had given up the comforts of the time she had been born to, she would not give up her hopes when it came to love and sex.

Trying to move past the awkwardness of the situation Kagome opted for conversation, "I want to Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Said demon smirked, the miko never could stay silent. At least she wasn't screaming about him bathing with her in the clearing.

"Hn."

Taking his reply as an okay to speak she continued, "I was in fact looking for you and I know I drew you away from whatever you were doing. But, if you hadn't found me," she paused for a second taking in a deep breath, "I'd probably be dead. And you even took me to a healer and stayed there when you shouldn't have had to. So thank you. And at the same time I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have taken you away from your duty. I just…"

"Think not on it," he didn't like the sadness that suddenly coated her voice and scent.

"Thank you," the tension in her shoulders fled and she suddenly relaxed into her sitting position.

He used the bathing supplies that she hadn't yet collected from the spring's side. He stepped out of the water and using her still damp cloth he removed the bulk of the water clinging to his skin. He dressed in everything but his armour before he sat. He reached up with his hands to begin the long grooming processes on his hair only to be surprised when Kagome appeared behind him.

She knelt behind him, her knees so close to his body he could feel the heat of them. A brush was laid gently on the ground beside the right of his hip. Her hands instantly reached up and began the processes of grooming. He tensed for a moment before his body instantly relaxed at her ministrations. Her blunt human nails scraped at his scalp sending jolts of pleasure through his body.

Her fingers started at his bangs and slowly began moving backwards. When her fingers made it to his ears, he was surprised that she gently rubbed and scratched the skin behind them before she massaged the ear lobe. her fingers rubbed up around the back of his ear until they reached the tips. His entire body relaxed even further, and he let out a soft groan. His eyes falling shut in pure delight.

Her fingers returned to his hair, scratching and rubbing at his skin until she hit the back of his haori. For a moment he regretted putting it back on. As quickly as the regret surfaced, he stomped it down. He let his mind wonder as her fingers worked their way down the long length of his hair. It hit him then, she knew how to groom him. She even knew where to touch in order to bring him physical pleasure while still continuing with her work.

If he had any doubt about his revelation the other night, they were well and truly squashed. There is no way, without her having done it before, that she could know just how grooming for dog demons went. While, usually there isn't the intimate ear touching, as ears are really sensitive, the way her fingers easily moved through his stands spoke that this wasn't her first time touching his hair.

Lost in thought he was slightly startled when she picked up the brush and started running it through his locks. He was instantly angry with himself for allowing that much of his attention to be turned to his thoughts. Though, he was pleasantly surprised that even her using the brush still felt good. She didn't push too hard or too soft.

He realized that his future self had considered her pack. Had to have, to allow her to groom him. And it had to have been often if she automatically started grooming him the moment he went to. She had to have done it enough times that she was comfortable with the actions. She had even learned things that even he hadn't known yet he liked and added them in to please him. And her scent spoke volumes, instead of nervousness like earlier it held happiness and pleasure. She enjoyed grooming him and it made her scent almost irresistible. He wouldn't have blamed his future self for allowing her to groom him just to bask in her aura and scent as she did.

After she was finished, it hit her just what she had done, "I'm so sorry," she gasped, "I… should have asked… It was just habit, I…"

Suddenly realizing what she had said she glanced up at him in shock. One golden eye peaked at her over his shoulder. There was no anger or displeasure. Instead it was filled with knowledge. A sense of relief filled her, he knew that he was the one she had spent the last three years with. Now, she wouldn't have to fill worried about upsetting him by trying to explain to him about his future self.

"We will head to this Sesshomaru palace, and you _will_ talk," his words held no room for argument.

She nodded and stood moving to collect the rest of her stuff. She tied the bundle around her neck before turning back to the silent demon who stood staring off into the forest. He turned to her, and held out a hand. He wanted to see what she would do. Now that he knew for certain that it was him in her future, he wanted to see just how comfortable she would be with him, here and now.

She hesitated for a moment. While she had worried a lot about how this Sesshomaru would be, she knew that they were both one in the same. This one was just younger and had yet to learn his emotions. His future self had told her that when he was younger he didn't want to care because he had seen what caring could do. But, that hadn't meant that he didn't actually have emotions. He just refused to show them.

Taking a couple steps forward she easily grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers. This gesture was familiar to her. As he had often offered her his hand when walking through the streets or in the mall. It was an act of comfort for both the one offering and the one accepting. She looked up into his golden eyes and smiled a soft sad smile.

Instead of seeing those looks of longing and love, which she hadn't been able to place at the time, all she could see was a look of ice and a hint of shock. He pulled her slowly to him, giving her ample time to pull away or refuse. She easily went to him, still no fear in her scent, as he pulled her till her stomach pressed against his hip.

He had used her time of packing her things to put on his armour and his fur, so the cold metal pushed into Kagome's chest as he pinned her to his side. His youki flared and the cloud brought them quickly into the sky. He was surprised that she remained silent, and that she trusted him not to drop her.

He wouldn't drop her. She was his ally if nothing else and it would be dishonorable to allow death to happen to her when he could prevent it. After all if she hadn't been there, Naraku never would have died. She had been the one to bring the spider's down fall. It was nice to know that rin was finally safe.

Though, it was uncomfortable knowing he had to leave Rin in Edo with Inuyasha because his palace wasn't a safe place to leave her, and with her nearing puberty traveling wasn't safe either. Maybe, if Kagome stayed with him, it would give him the chance to bring Rin home. He knew that Kagome would protect her. The miko was a good mother figure and he knew she had adopted the young kit of her group. Surely, she would do the same to Rin given the chance?

"Where is the fox," he asked her.

His sudden words caused her to jump and she groaned when the metal of his armour dug painfully into her ribs. It was sure to bruise.

"He is at Edo," she answered softly.

"Why?"

"Because I was unsure if I would be able to protect him properly and I wanted to make sure I could before letting him come with me. I'm his mother, and as much as it hurts to be away from him I would rather be separated for a time to know for sure instead of putting him in danger."

"Wise."

"Thank you. Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

Hearing him respond just as he had always done the last three years made her heart ache. She missed the future Sesshomaru, but if this worked out, if she actually got him to change here in the past, it would all be worth it. They would get so much longer than three years together and he wouldn't have to face the next five hundred years alone and nor would she.

"How come Rin isn't with you?"

"You did not know?"

"No," she answered honestly, "Rin was a touchy subject. You always seemed to get so upset when I spoke about her. So I only asked…"

"What?"

"I only asked how she died. I didn't want to hurt you by constantly bringing up bad memories or hurtful ones, so I tried not to talk about the past much."

Hearing her talk about a conversation with him in the future was unsettling. He knew she had to had spent a lot of time with his future self, it was still odd talking to her about a conversation with him that he had never partook in. For Kagome she was grateful to finally be able to talk about the last three years of her life. Being in Edo, it had been hard to hold her secrets, here she wouldn't have to.

"My palace is unsafe for Rin."

She glanced up at him startled, "why?"

"She is human."

"I'm human," she chimed, suddenly nervousness flooding her scent.

"You are miko."

"Oh," her eyes widened, "your palace is filled with demons."

"Hn."

Kagome found herself relaxing in his hold. While his face remained passive and emotionless, he was actually holding conversations with her. She wished that when she looked at him she could see his face the way it always was in the future, filled with emotion. She wished to hear him laugh, it was such a deep rich sound it always sent tingles down her spine. She wished that he would look at her with emotions in his eyes. But, he wasn't there yet. And as long as he was willing to at least indulge her need of conversation without anger or disgust, the two emotions he deemed okay to show on his face so she would know, she was happy. If a bit put out that she could no longer tell what he was thinking.

He spoke again, "would you protect her?"

"Who," Kagome asked, "Rin?"

"Yes."

"Of course," she smiled at him, "she is such a sweet girl. I wouldn't let anyone hurt her if I can help it."

"Then she will be sent for."

"By Ah-Un?"

"And Jaken."

"Ah," she laughed, "I wondered where he was."

He felt a shiver dance down his spine. Her voice was soft and gentle, always like a loving caress, but her laughter was like an embrace. It was warm, sweet and soothing. He had never heard her laugh so openly around him, she had been a lot more hesitant around him, almost timid. He found that his beast as much as himself enjoyed her unreserved self so much better. he looked at her and raised an eyebrow, a silent question.

"When I was here before, traveling with Inuyasha, he was always there, you know? Always running after you screaming your name," her amusement was thick making her voice a little deeper, warmer, "in the future, I never thought to ask. I figured you just got tired of him or something. But, I had wondered where he was when I found out Rin was in Edo instead."

"He remains at the palace unless needed."

"He isn't much good though," she giggled, "is he? Cause even when I was younger and didn't know a single thing about fighting and demons I was still able to beat him."

Her breath caught in her throat when his lip twitched and a smirk of amusement found it's way onto his face. It was there for but a moment before his lips returned to the firm line he kept them in. Happiness, pure and complete, filled her scent, causing his golden eyes to find her blue ones. Him expressing his amusement made her happy? The wide joy filled smile on her face told him the answer to that question was yes.

"Amusement."

"You keep him around for amusement," she blinked owlishly up at him.

"Would you not?"

She laughed outright, "of course not. His voice is so annoying it wouldn't be worth listening to just for the amusement of beating him up."

She gasped as once against an amused smirk spread across his lips. He was the most gorgeous demon she had ever laid eyes on. Her heart sped up and Sesshomaru relished in the fact that with just a smirk he could render her speechless. Schooling his features once more he gestured with his other hand in front of him.

Kagome turned her head and an awe filled intake of breath let him know she had seen their destination. Before her a large palace stood. It was made of wood and stone, giving it a more earthly like look. It was huge, bigger than she had expected. a little ways away from the front of the palace a large village stood and to the back was two large buildings.

"Hot springs, dojo," he motioned to the two buildings in the back.

"And the village," she looked at it, but she could barely see the small dots that indicated the villagers walking around.

"A demon village."

"Ah," she nodded, "and more demons reside inside the palace?"

"Yes."

"Am I in danger?"

"Yes."

"But not life threatening?"

"Depends."

"On how they react to you bring a human here?"

"They may back down."

"With me being a miko," she nodded, "but then again."

"It could add fuel."

"Do I?"

"Attack if necessary."

"So I can keep my weapons?"

"They are yours."

"How will I find my way around?"

"A servant."

"Oh."

He could tell that she was displeased, "why?"

"I don't like servitude. It's like slavery."

"They are paid, they work here by choice."

Her tension eased, "okay. That is much better."

"Hn. Male or female?"

She studied him for a moment before replying, "female."

"The females do not fight."

"I don't need protection."

He raised an eyebrow.

She flushed, "I got caught off guard by the bear. Besides, if I'm not good at protecting myself, you should take insult to that. You are, after all, the one that trained me."

Shock filled his face as he stared at her. He had trained her? Well, he had known she was going back into the past. And he probably didn't think that his past self would take over as her pack alpha and wanted her to be able to care for herself.

"Hn," he pulled his mask back up.

"I don't want to kill anyone," she told him seriously.

"You will do what you must," his tone hard, it was a command.

Her shoulders slumped, "fine."

They flew over the large wall that enclosed the village and palace and landed only a few feet away from the building. He switched his grip from around her waist to her elbow and gently guided her towards the palace entrance. Her eyes stayed glued to the village, many of the demons were already looking this way curious as to their Lord's return.

Two males stood at each side of the open door and bowed in greeting. Jaken walked, surprisingly calm, around the corner to the top of the stairs, he bowed low his beak almost hitting the floor.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru called causing the toad to snap to attention.

His eyes nearly bugged out of his face when he saw the female standing at his Lordship's side, "My Lord," he said timidly, "what is Inuyasha's wench doing here?"

Narrowed golden eyes caused him to back peddle in fear, "the Shikon Miko is this Sesshomaru's ally. She is a guest of the palace and will be treated with respect. She will be in need of a female servant to attend to her during her stay."

"O… of c… course, Mi'Lord," Jaken stuttered.

"Have the servant show her to her quarters, in the West Wing," his eyes narrowed, "and after her items are stowed in her room have her brought to my study."

He let go of her elbow and walked into the palace without a backwards glance. Kagome didn't know how to feel about being left alone in his palace, but it was him showing his faith in her strength. It showed those in the village and in the palace that he deemed her strong enough to stand on her own without his protection. Still, her eyes connected with the shocked face of Jaken and she laughed.

"Come on then Jaken," she climbed the stairs to stand beside him, "better get moving before he gets angry."

He looked up at her startled, she was showing absolutely no signs of being scared. She had a smile on her face and she seemed almost relaxed even though she was in the middle of a large demon population. The two male guards watched her with intrigued eyes.

Seeing that he hadn't even shifted she knelt down, ignoring the sting in her thigh, "hey, are you even listening?"

"Of course I am, human," he snapped.

Her eyes widened for a second before she laughed, "after everything we have been through, you know, I thought you would at least know my name."

"You are Inuyasha's…"

"Don't," she glared at him, "Inuyasha calls me that enough. Besides, Sesshomaru doesn't call me a wench, and he said to treat me with respect, SO, I expect to be called by my name. Now, do you remember it?"

"No."

"Yeah," she stood, "didn't think so. No big deal, Rin remembered and I know Sesshomaru knows my name. Besides, I used to be pretty mean to you. Not like you didn't deserve it most the time. But, we can try again, you know? We should get along for the time I'm here. The last thing you want is to be beaten up at every turn. Can't be too pleasant. So, my name is Kagome. And let's get one thing straight. I'm not Inuyasha's. He is my best friend, but he doesn't own me. So I'd appreciate if you would stop validating the claim he thinks he has on me."

"Kagome," he said it softly almost as if he was afraid to speak it.

"There you go," she smiled brightly, "I'll be nice to you, if you be nice to me. Okay, Jaken?"

"Okay," his voice was hesitant for a moment.

"Good," her voice was filled with amusement, "we should probably get moving before Sesshomaru gets upset. He has humored me this far, I'm not gonna push it."

"What do you mean," Jaken asked her as he led her into the palace.

"I was injured when he found me," she shrugged, "my wound was infected and I was feverish. He got me to a healer and he remained with me during my treatment. I guess, helping bring down Naraku made our alliance stronger cause he said I could stay here for a while."

"And you want to stay here," his curiosity showed, despite her rude treatment of him over the years she was suddenly being very kind just as she was to her friends and it kinda felt nice being treated so well.

"I don't see why not. I had always wondered what this place was like ever since I found out that Sesshomaru was Lord of the Western Lands. Inuyasha wouldn't talk about it. Said he didn't really know cause he was never allowed here due to him being a half-demon. And to be honest, this place is beautiful."

"Then you are here for what Lord Sesshomaru can provide for you?"

She gave an unlady like snort, "no. I haven't asked for anything. Besides, I traveled with Inuyasha for a year and a half and he couldn't give me anything either. I provided almost everything that we ate, besides for what he hunted, and the bedding. Miroku provided the housing when we really need to be inside. Inuyasha, never had anything he could give me besides protection. And now I can protect myself. Like I said, Sesshomaru offered me to be here, I didn't ask him to bring me."

"Good."

"So," she hummed, "where are we going exactly?"

"To gather the servant for you."

"I don't really like that word, isn't there something else you can call them? Servant just sounds so much like slave and that just makes me uncomfortable."

"You do not agree with slavery," he glanced over his shoulder at her.

She crossed her arms and glared at him, "why would I be okay with slavery?"

"Mikos often enslave demons," he told her calmly.

Suddenly she stopped in the middle of the hall, her eyes wide and filled with shock, "you can't be serious!"

"Did you not enslave Inuyasha?"

"What," she gasped, "NO! Of course I didn't!"

"Then the beads around his neck?"

"I offered to take those off! _He_ said no, not me! They were only there because he was trying to kill me when we first met! It was a way to make sure he lived and so did I! I didn't make him stay with me, and I certainly didn't make him drag me all over looking for jewel shards! He won't let me take them off, because they have sentimental value! But, I would never control him! I would never control anyone," she snapped suddenly angry, "no matter human or demon, they deserve to have their own lives!"

"They are paid," he told her the same as Sesshomaru.

"Okay, I get that," she nodded her anger cooling, "that makes it better, but still it doesn't mean they are below us. Doesn't mean they deserve to be treated like crap just because their job is to serve a demon Lord."

"Then what would you call them?"

"I don't know. Cooks, maids, butlers," she riddled off unfamiliar words, "I would call them their actual job title, not just a servant. Because they are paid, not forced."

"You can call them what you wish."

"Did you really think I was controlling Inuyasha?"

"It's not uncommon. A miko who makes friends with demons is."

"So," she huffed, "just because it is uncommon doesn't mean I should be so wrongly accused even now. I mean, come on! I've been friends with that jerk for years."

Jaken snickered, "one would wonder why you would befriend that undignified welp."

"Hey," she giggled, "he might be undignified and crass, but he is a very sweet guy when you get to know him. Really, he isn't so bad. Sometimes he says mean things, but it's just because he had a hard childhood. I trust him with my life, even if he tried to kill me in the beginning. Come to think of it, I think the only person I met here that I'm friends with that didn't try to kill me first was my son. And even then, he got me into a really bad situation and at the time Inuyasha and I weren't all that close."

"What do you mean tried to kill you?"

"Well, Miroku kidnapped me for my jewel shards," she chuckled at the memory, "and he tried to suck Inuyasha into his wind tunnel, so I stepped in the way and almost got sucked in instead. Sango was tricked by Naraku to think Inuyasha killed her village, so she attacked us. Sesshomaru attacked me with his poisons, remember that? When he tried to get tessaiga and I pulled the sword free. Koga kidnapped me to use me to detect jewel shards, threatened to eat me if I didn't help. Wolves at the best of times can be scary but an entire pack looking at you like you are dinner," she shivered at the memory, "now though, I can say I trust them all. Even Koga and his pack, which I guess is my pack too since they insist I belong."

"You are part of a wolf pack?"

"Koga used to run around claiming I was his woman," she chuckled fondly at the memories, "he was so cute about it to. Always brought me flowers and other things in hopes I would give in and leave Inuyasha for him. And to think, all the devotion was because I told him no and smacked him across the face the first time he told me I was his. Ginta and Hakkaku have called me sister since. I think it's endearing to have such good friends. Even if I was afraid of them at first."

"You turned down the Prince of the Eastern Land's claim?"

"Oh," her eyes widened, "I didn't know he was the heir to the East. He never said. But, yeah. I didn't like him that way. He was sweet, and so adorable when he wasn't upsetting Inuyasha. But, I didn't think of him as anything more than a friend."

"You are a very odd miko."

"Says the talking toad," she chuckled.

"I'm an imp."

"I'll say," she laughed.

He glowered at her over his shoulder, he stopped outside a door and knocked on it. A woman opened it and glanced at him before looking at the human behind him. A nervousness entered her eyes when she noticed the miko garb.

"Tora," Jaken harped, "you will be assigned to Lady Kagome, you will take her to her room in the West Wing and then bring her to Lord Sesshomaru's study. You will remain with her at all times and do whatever she tells you, Lord Sesshomaru's orders."

The demoness nodded, suddenly standing straight, her whole body tensed in nervousness. She was a tiger demon, that much was certain. Her hair was a mix of orange with black stripes. Her eyes were bright yellow, they almost seemed to glow and her pupils were the typical cat like slit. Her face was heart shaped, with a small nose and bowed lips. She was relatively small, but size when it came to demons didn't determine their strength. Kagome thought she was very pretty, even wearing the plain dark purple kimono that didn't accentuate her figure.

Tora spoke not a word to her as she led her to a huge beautiful room, but before she really had the time to look it over, she set her stuff down and returned to the hall. Her delay with Jaken would likely cause Sesshomaru upset. Again in silence she was lead to a large door. Tora opened it, bowed and then let her enter.

It was a very large room. In the center a table filled with papers stood, Sesshomaru seated on the cushion behind it. She tore her eyes from the sitting regal lord to the walls of the room. Bookcases surrounded her filled with scrolls of many types. Her attention was turned back to Sesshomaru when he laid down the paper in his hand.

"Sit."

She moved forward and sat down on the pillow across from him.

"Now," he looked her in the eyes, "talk."


	7. Stay

_**A/N: So I guess I'm still into writing and yet not. I find myself distracted a lot. Most the time I can barely stop reading long enough to write a page, before I'm like, nah don't feel like writing and go back to reading. Then I realized that it's been a day or more since I've updated and I force myself to work on another chapter.**_

_**Also wanted to comment that when I first started writing I had thought that Kagome would keep it a secret from Sesshomaru that she loved him, but things just kinda changed and I think I like this better. I have the ending of this story already planned out in my head, but each chapter takes it's own shape as I write it, so I don't even honestly know yet what the next chapter will hold! So, each chapter is like a surprise for everyone, myself included! Cause, I just let my fingers and mind do the writing and what comes out, comes out! It's actually a lot easier to write lately and I've been suffering writer's block for years! So, I'm glad to have found a way around it!**_

_**And thanks once again for all the reviews! I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying the story! I was honestly not sure how I felt about starting up this story again and I'm soooo glad I did!**_

* * *

_**A Chance To Change Fate**_

_**Chapter 7: Stay**_

"Do you think it's wise to know?"

"You said it may never come to pass."

"But," she tried to argue, she really didn't want to tell him the wrong things

What if she said something vital and things in the past got more messed up then what she was currently changing at this very point in time? He gave her a hard look, leaving no room for argument.

"Talk."

"What do you want to know?"

"How did you meet This Sesshomaru?"

"It was only two months after I returned from the past. I was on my way to school. I wasn't watching where I was going because I was thinking about the well being closed and I ran into someone. At first I didn't realize who it was, because he was wearing a charm that made his hair black and his eyes a hazel colour. But, when I noticed how he held himself, how his body type looked and the shape of his face, it was like I was being stabbed through the heart. I had thought it was your reincarnation. But, he helped me up and when I whispered your name, he smiled and nodded. Then he offered to take me to school."

"I looked human?"

"Yes," she nodded, "humans are the dominate species in the future so demons have to wear charms that hide not only their youki but their demonic appearance as well."

"How long did you spend with him?"

"Three years," she whispered staring at her hands.

"Why?"

"I think he was lonely," she smiled sadly, "I was the only one from the past who was alive at the time. Everyone, including Inuyasha had all passed away before my time. He was completely alone. He seemed almost devastated, like finally he realized the path he had walked had caused him to lose everything. He said he had been waiting for me, because he knew I would appear one day."

"And you were lonely?"

"I was," she nodded, "and being with him, I was able to remember the past, talk about it, and know it was real instead of thinking that it might have been a dream. He didn't mind that I clung to him as a reminder of the past. And he clung to me to dispel his loneliness."

"Hn."

"He taught me a lot," she offered, "he taught me about packs and how dogs interact with each other. He allowed me to groom him, and I allowed him to groom me. He told me that dogs are social creatures and desire to have companions to sleep next to, and I became that for him. From what I knew of you," she gave a small giggle, "I never figured you would like to cuddle so much. But, it was nice, not being alone. I had forgotten what it was like to sleep by myself. Even back in Edo I always had Shippo. Now, I sleep alone and wake alone and I never realized how heart wrenching that can be."

"He shared his bed with you? And yet you were unwilling to look upon me undressed?"

The burn of his golden gaze made her cheeks bright pink, "we never! Not like that! We only slept!"

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

He gave her an exasperated glare, "why were you not intimate with him if you had feelings for him? If he had feelings for you?"

"Oh," she stared at him wide eyed, "he never… He never told me how he felt for me… not until…"

"Until?"

"I jumped down the well," she wrung her hands in her lap trying to keep the tears at bay.

"He told you then?"

"He said," she whispered, "he said he loved me."

"And still you came here, where I do not?"

"I don't want you to be lonely," she whimpered, tears suddenly falling down her cheeks, "I don't want you to go through everything you went through alone. You don't deserve that kind of sadness, that kind of loneliness. I knew, if there was a chance that I could change that, I would. Because, I don't ever want to see you cry again. I don't think I'd be able to take it."

Cry? He had cried when she had left him? He had never cried, not once in his life. He had felt devastation such as the loss of Rin the second time, but even then he hadn't felt like crying. He had told this small human woman in front of him that he loved her and then cried when she chose to leave.

"You died."

She jumped, wiping away her tears, "yes. He refused to give me the details, he didn't want me to live everyday worried over when I would die. But, I gathered that I probably died sometime around when Inuyasha did. Which he said was around fifty or so years after I had returned."

"I told you when the half-demon would die, but not yourself?"

"I think he wanted me to realized that I would probably outlive Inuyasha. He wanted me to stay with him. He begged me to stay. And I would have, if there wasn't a chance that I might possibly be able to be here for you, here in this time. There is a chance that since I've changed my choices that Inuyasha and I may very well live to make it back to where I originally come from."

He never begged and he never cried. But, he could not deny the pull that Kagome had over him. If what he felt for her now was only a sliver of what he felt for her in the future, then he would understand why he had done so. Even now, sitting here across from her, talking to her, it felt… right. And that thought bugged him, a lot.

He was a great demon, a demon Lord! And here he was enamoured by a simple miko. So she wasn't such a simple miko. She was the Shikon Miko from the future. She was a spitfire woman with a temper, and yet a loving friend and motherly figure. And he knew despite her heritage, he could love her. But, would he allow himself to do so?

"I don't know what the future holds," she whispered softly, "but, I know that I want to be here. Even if you never feel the same way for me that the future you did, I still want to be here. Please, Sesshomaru," his heart squeezed sending a jolt of pain though his body at the sad pleading tone, "let me be here for you. Even if only as an ally. Please."

He didn't know if he could love her. He knew that everything she had told him was the absolute truth, as her scent told him everything. Yes, she was sad, but she was determined and there was no sourness of lies. Everything she had said was the truth, so his future self had indeed loved her. But, he still wasn't so sure he would allow himself the same. Yet, he couldn't find it in himself to turn her away.

She was willing to live in pain knowing that the one she loved didn't love her just so she could keep him from being lonely. She gave up the future she could have had with a demon who loved her, to come to the past to rectify what she felt time had done wrong to him. And that sacrifice deserved to be taken into account.

"You will be allowed to remain," he told her.

Her scent filled with happiness, only slightly marred by the smell of salt water of her tears. She smiled brightly at him and then nodded.

"I will do my best," she continued to beam at him, "I don't expect anything. I just simply want to be here."

He nodded. She would be by his side no matter what the outcome. A small part of him hurt knowing that he could take away all her pain, but the other half of him reasoned she chose to endure this on her own. It wasn't his concern that she chose to give up her future. But, the least he could do was give her a place to stay.

Love wasn't something he thought about. He hadn't really thought about it since his father decided to take a human female to his bed and pupped her. When he had died protecting her it only cemented in his mind that love was a weakness. Looking at the gorgeous black haired woman across from him with shining bright blue eyes, maybe he had misjudged.

His father had gone into battle heavily injured, so much so that he was almost on his deathbed, and yet he had been able to walk, to fight. His father had shown a strength like never before. He rose and went to his love's aid when other demons would have collapsed and been unable to move. Izayoi had done that. She had given him the strength he needed to peel himself off the battlefield, dying or not.

Is that why his father asked him if he had someone to protect? Because, the strength that came with doing so was unlike any strength others had seen? But, did the want of power outweigh the beauty before him and all that she could give him? His father had been happy, had been genuinely joyful after he met Izayoi. Had he, himself, ever felt that happiness?

When he had revived Rin, he realized. He had felt a sense of peace, of happiness when she was brought back to life. She depended on him, looked to him for every answer. She didn't worship him, she had _loved_ him. And despite what others had told him about him having a human ward he had done so because it pleased him.

But, that happiness wasn't fully the same. Because, Rin loved him like a daughter loves her father. What would it feel like to have someone love him in the way his father had doted upon his human? His mother had never had need of love like that, and he had believed he didn't either. But, faced now with someone who loved him as Izayoi had loved his father, maybe he was wrong. Maybe, his future self knew that he needed to be loved and to love.

Because what really did the path of conquest bring him? If he lost Rin he would never be able to bring her back. She would be gone for good the next time. And was power worth losing her? Was it worth losing the only two people in the world who loved him? A voice deep inside himself whispered no.

What was the point in power if there was no one to share it with? What was the purpose of life if he lived every single day lonely? This was his chance. To finally give in to what his beast had been demanding of him his whole life. To have a pack, to be social, to have a bed mate, someone to groom and to groom him. Someone to fill the aching void that he had been so bound and determined to ignore. That his mother had told him was necessary even when his father had scoffed and told him it wasn't.

His father had told him that dogs need companionship, they needed someone. Family or packmates. They needed to not be lonely, because dogs were pack animals. And pack means more than one. How much longer could he deny that he craved physical affection? That he had enjoyed Kagome grooming him or simply holding his hand?

"You can leave if you wish."

"Honestly," she looked around, "could I stay? I'd like to glance over some of the scrolls."

"You can read?"

"Yes,"

"Then you may."

He watched her move around collecting scrolls before sitting back across from him. Several sat in her lap while she very carefully unrolled the one in her hands. He noticed she took great care not to touch the paper. He knew she was educated. He had found that out three summers ago, but he wasn't sure how deep that education ran. Already knowing how to read was a sign she was more educated than any of the woman in his time.

He stood, "I will return."

She gave him a smile before turning back to the scroll. He left the room, shutting the door behind him. He flared his youki, his usual method of summon his retainer and waited for the imp.

He was still uncertain as to what he would do. After five hundred years of believing himself above needing a pack mate, above needing love, he was confronted with the truth that maybe he did need them. He wasn't sure what to do about the feelings that the miko stirred up in his heart or the memories in his mind.

Try as he might he couldn't stop them, as his beast re-enforced them instead of backing down. His other half, his more animal like side, was screaming in his mind. Demanding to be heard. He wanted a pack mate, he wanted to accept the human woman in the room behind him as pack. She had proven that she knew their customs and was willing to follow them He needed her grooming, her attention and affection. He craved a bedmate, someone to cuddle to in the night and a simple concubine just wouldn't do.

For now, until he could figure out just what he wanted, he would keep her at arm's length. He needed time to think, to sift through everything she had told him and figure out just what he wanted. There was too much confusion, too many questions. He needed time.

Jaken rounded the corner and instantly bowed to him, "yes, my Lord."

"Take Ah-Un to Edo, fetch Rin."

"Of course, right away, my lord."

"And the fox kit."

"The fox kit?"

"His mother is staying here for a time," his eyes hardened warning Jaken not to speak out on this, "she will be upset without his presence."

"Of course, my lord."

"Tell my half-brother," he continued, "that Kagome is safe and he should not worry for her safety as this Sesshomaru will uphold our alliance and protect her with my life as she has done for this Sesshomaru and Rin."

Jaken merely stared at Sesshomaru in awe. The miko, Kagome, had proven to be strong, had proven herself to be a great ally. And, even he couldn't find a reason for why Sesshomaru should not protect the woman if the need arose. In fact, she was the only human Jaken felt was worthy to be in his master's presence, besides Rin of course. Not that Jaken would ever admit out loud that he actually enjoyed Rin's presence.

"Go, now, Jaken."

His retainer jumped, turned and then scurried down the hall. Sesshomaru watched him leave before turning back to his study. He pushed into the room, instantly being greeted by Kagome's scent. It was strong and pleasant, it made his mind calm and her aura made his body relax.

Moving around the desk he sat and continued looking over the scrolls that had piled up the last two moon cycles that he had been gone. He glanced at the woman across from him who was still silently reading, her blue eyes skimming the words on the paper. She looked at him and smiled before going back to her reading.

He would let her stay, as her scent and aura soothed him like none other had before. No matter what happened, whether he chose to love her or not, he would allow her to remain for the remainder of her life. She would become the Shikon Miko of the West. And maybe she would even follow him into battle when the time came. She may even travel with him when he scouted his lands.

Even if he didn't love her, she stayed for him, thus she was his. And he knew that she would never leave his side. A warm feeling grew in his chest, a feeling he couldn't name. But, somehow he knew it felt right to have her loyalty. And the sting of watching her squander that loyalty on his brother finally subsided.


	8. Tender

_**A/N: **__So I've been having a heck of a time writing this chapter. Every time I started to write my brain would be like, oh hey look a different thing, and then I'd lose track of what I was doing and when I tried to come back I'd get confused and flustered. I actually wrote most of this today 3/12/2016, and I'm currently over the twenty four hour mark of no sleep. I don't have daycare for Saturday so I stay up to watch my daughter, even though I always work Friday night. So I must say sorry in advance if this chapter isn't fully up to par._

_**Ree-san: **__I don't know where you got the impression that Kagome went back for Inuyasha. She went back because she wanted to see her friends, because she missed them. And Inuyasha was her best friend and she missed him too. But, ultimately she went back because she wanted to change the past. She wanted Sesshomaru to be happy, not lonely. But, even knowing that she was going back to change that fact, there was still a part of her that wondered if she should have just stayed in the future with him instead._

* * *

_**A Chance To Change Fate**_

_**Chapter 8: Tender**_

The remaining group in Edo, Rin included, was entirely surprised when Ah-Un touched down just outside the village with only Jaken. They strode forward to meet the imp. He hopped from his perch, his eyes automatically finding Rin.

"Rin," Jaken squaked, "collect your things, you will be returning to Lord Sesshomaru's Palace."

The excitement on her face was endearing, "for how long Master Jaken?"

"Indefinitely," he told her, "the fox kit is coming too."

"Hold on," Inuyasha snarled, "why the fuck is Shippo going?"

The fox kit in question nervously looked back and forth, why would he need to go? He wasn't afraid to admit that Sesshomaru terrified him, so why was the Lord making him go?"

"Lord Sesshomaru wishes to inform you half-demon that Lady Kagome will be residing in the Western Palace and that she is under his alliance and protection and thus her son is to be there to accompany her."

"What the fuck is going on? Why the hell is Kagome with Sesshomaru," he growled, his movements to get closer to the imp hindered by Miroku's hands on his arm.

"Lady Kagome was found injured on the Western Lands and ill with an infection. Lord Sesshomaru provided a healer and then brought Lady Kagome to the Western Palace for recovery."

"When will he give her back," Miroku asked calmly, trying to keep the half-demon from doing something that would piss his brother off.

"Lord Sesshomaru did not say if she will return."

"He can't keep her," Inuyasha snarled angrily, "she isn't his!"

"She isn't yours," Jaken rebuttled.

"Excuse me," Sango butted in, "why do you say that?"

"Because she said so herself," Jaken turned to a fast approaching Rin and helped her stuff her things into Ah-Un's saddle, "fox kit, you must hurry, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Shippo still hesitated, "my mama is really there?"

"Yes, she is, and she will be disappointed if I return without you."

That was all it took to get the kit to scramble off to fetch his stuff.

"Where is the Western Palace," Inuyasha demanded.

"That is none of your concern half-breed."

"The hell is ain't! Sesshomaru has Kagome and he needs to let her go!"

"Lady Kagome is staying of her own free will. She can leave whenever she wishes, but she does not, so she has not."

"Kagome wants to stay," Sango asked almost confused.

Jaken didn't answer her as Shippo appeared at his side and offered his meager supplies. Jaken easily helped Rin onto the saddle. As the girl settled into place, Shippo jumped up and sat behind her, his small hands gripping onto her kimono. He realized that he was now as big as she was. Jaken quickly got into place behind the ever growing kit and smacked Ah-Un on their rear with his staff.

"Wait," Inuyasha cried out but the beast had already taken to the skies.

"Go," Miroku pointed at the fading dot in the sky.

"We can stay here and defend the village," Sango told him easily, "go and see if Kagome really is safe, please?"

Inuyasha didn't need any more encouragement. He raced after the fading scent of the pack beast. If he could keep on the trail, he would be able to find the Western Palace, however he would still be several days behind. He didn't want to leave Kagome that long with Sesshomaru, but Kirara was needed in the village for protection and he would just have to make do with his own speed.

* * *

"Jaken has arrived," Sesshomaru told Kagome, who was still reading quietly in his study.

"Wow," she gently rolled up the scroll and laid them all neatly on Sesshomaru's desk, "Ah-Uh is fast."

"Hn," Sesshomaru held out his hand.

The ache in her chest lessened as her palm touched his. He pulled her gently to her feet. He watched curiously as her hand lingered. The pads of her fingers gently trailing softly across his palm then down his own. She didn't even hesitate to gently touch the deadly tips of his claws. A part of her wanted to be embarrassed that she had taken such liberties with his person, but that moment cemented the fact that this Sesshomaru _was_ her Sesshomaru, he just hadn't had the time to fully understand emotion yet.

He was surprised that she had let go of his hand, the look in her eyes told him that she wanted nothing more than to hold on tight and never let go. But, somehow, he knew that she wouldn't pressure him. She wouldn't beg, she wouldn't plead, she wouldn't demand that he loved her. She would walk beside him demurely, suffering quietly from the pain of her loss, letting him come to her. And he wondered just how long would she wait?

As their eyes connected he realized that she would wait the five centuries that spanned between him now and the him she knew if that is what it would take. But, did he want to wait that long to know love? Did he even want to know love? He growled softly at the ever pestering questions that he just couldn't bring himself to answer. Thankfully, he didn't need the answer right away. The matter wasn't pressing, he wasn't on the brink of war. No, it wasn't war, but he stood on the edge between breaking or mending the hurting heart of the pure miko. A silent sigh passed his lips and he resisted the mundane action of running his hand down his face in frustration.

He turned from her and led her back out to the entrance. She was startled to find that the sun was setting, meaning that more time had passed then she had previously presumed. Her eyes went to the sky where Ah-Un was beginning to descend. They landed softly on the grass and before she could gain her bearings her legs were hit with a strong force.

"Mama," his face was pressed hard into her stomach, his little hands gripping the kimono on her lower back and his body was shaking in relief.

"Shippo," Kagome gushed, she gently nudged him backwards and sunk to her knees allowing her to pull him against her chest.

His head was pushed hard under her chin as she held him close. Her fingers running gently through his hair. She murmured reassurances to the kit. He whimpered loudly, trying so hard not to cry in front of the Taiyoukai who was greeting Rin behind them.

When Rin was settled and Sesshomaru's eyes had turned to their heartfelt reunion the tears in her eyes slipped down her cheeks, "thank you, Sesshomaru. Thank you so much."

"Hn."

She didn't even bother to wipe her tears away, instead she wrapped her arms tighter around her son and stood. His arms moved around her neck for a better grip and his legs wrapped around her hips to keep himself up. Kagome moved forward and gently pulled Rin to her right side giving her a small hug.

"It's good to see you, Rin!"

"Lady Kagome," Rin smiled up at her, her eyes glancing worriedly at the boy still clutching her as hard as he dared.

"He is okay," she smiled down at the girl who was on the verge of becoming a teenager, "he is just upset. I was gone for so long and came back just to disappear. He will be better when he realizes that I'm here to stay."

"You aren't going back to your home," Rin asked curiously.

Shippo pulled back, his green eyes seeking blue ones as she answered, "this is my home. Sesshomaru has extended his offer for me to stay here and I accepted."

"Is that why I can come home," Rin turned back to her father figure.

"Kagome will provide you with protection and education," he nodded.

"Thank you," Kagome pointedly stared him in the face, "I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you. You are giving me a place to live, you brought my son back to me, and now you are giving me the honor of caring for Rin. I'm certainly blessed."

"You will train every morning," he told her seriously," before the children wake. You will fight by my side if I so require. You will accompany me when I check my lands. You will teach Rin and your son everything you know. And you will bear the title Shikon Miko of the West. If you remain, you belong to this Sesshomaru. If other requirements are needed, you will meet them."

Shippo suddenly went tense in her arms. If his mother got mad at Sesshomaru and defied him, would he kill her? What if she yelled at him in anger? He wasn't strong enough to protect her against Sesshomaru and he couldn't lose her. She was his everything. He was just a little boy still, even if he had seen many more years then Kagome had, she was his mom. It didn't matter that he was adopted, she treated him like he was blood and he loved her just the same.

He was surprised to find a soft indulgent smile on Kagome's face. She had basically asked what she could do to repay him and he had supplied the answer. She knew he was still a long ways away from actually asking her, or gently inquiring rather than demanding. She expected nothing less of him. And in a way, it actually made her heart happier knowing that he claimed her, that she had a title and a place, a reason, in his home more than just to be there to keep him from loneliness. He was giving her a purpose while making it seem like he was doing nothing more controlling her and her actions. They both knew if she didn't want to, she wouldn't do it, and he would be reluctant even now to turn her loose just because she didn't want to do the duties he asked of her.

"Of course, Sesshomaru," she nodded, "I will proudly be your Shikon Miko of the West and follow my duties."

His golden eyes widened just a tiny bit, so slightly that Kagome wasn't sure if they had. He was shocked that she had so easily accepted his words. When she had so revered and loved Inuyasha, she had rebuked every single one of his efforts to claim her as his. No matter the situation, she would always become angry, yelling at him and telling him she belonged to no one. Was she humoring him in order to appease him so he will let her stay?

No, she was too strong willed, too outspoken. There were too many ears around them. If she was just doing it to appease him, she would make sure only he could hear it. Here, outside his palace, her voiced answer would carry to all demons in hearing distance and once they knew, the word would get around. She honestly was truly okay with belonging to him.

Did that mean that her love for him was stronger than her previous love for Inuyasha? Had she even truly loved the half-demon? Or had that been just a young crush? Infatuation? It didn't matter, he realized, because whatever feelings she held for his half brother were long gone and even now her love for him, Sesshomaru, shone brightly in her eyes. This proved how strong her love was, because here she was in the past with a demon she knew had tried to kill her several times and wasn't as emotionally open or expressive as the true demon she had fallen in love with. Her trust in him was astounding, and for whatever reason, he craved it, wanted to strengthen it.

Her verbally agreeing that she was his in such an open area made that warm feeling in his chest rise again. He couldn't stop the swell of pride that surged, he was the only being she had ever allowed to claim her. He was given a liberty that she had so venomously guarded for as long as he had known her. Once again he was overwhelmed by the feeling of rightness.

"Come," he turned and headed into the palace.

Kagome was right behind him, Shippo still clutched against her chest and her right hand held tightly in Rin's left. Jaken followed behind him, oddly quiet. He knew that Inuyasha had followed, but he didn't want to bring that topic up right now. Not when everyone seemed so content, so happy. It was a feeling he wasn't sure he would ever see welcomed into the Western Palace again.

Granted when he had met Rin he had been filled with the all consuming hate of mortals. But, as the years went by she grew on him, wormed her way into his heart. He grew to care for her, deeply. He wanted to protect her, and when the palace turned unsuitable for Rin to stay it had been a hard time parting with her. Now, she was free to come back, free to live with them again.

Kagome was another mortal that had given his hate pause. She was like Rin, and that drew him to her. He was glad for whatever reason that brought Kagome here. She was already changing the atmosphere and maybe just maybe she could change Sesshomaru. Jaken wasn't a fool, he could see that his master was suffering due to loneliness. Being alone, especially as a pack creature, would make any demon suffer.

"Where are we headed, Sesshomaru," Kagome asked, noticing as they walked that Tora fell into step behind them, her bright yellow eyes glaring at her.

"To where the kit and Rin will learn."

He showed her to a room very much like his study, however the bookshelves were less packed and the table had empty paper stacked on it, ink and brushes for writing. She gently eased Shippo onto his feet and watched as the nervous kit began to explore.

"I think," she turned to Sesshomaru ignoring Tora and Jaken, "that he is still scared of you. I mean, you never tried to kill him, but you tried to kill us several times."

"Hn."

"It will take him a while to adjust," she smiled brightly at him, "but, honestly, I'm so glad I won't have to choose between you and him. I don't think… I don't think I would have had the heart to abandon him. He has been through so much."

"Rin has too," he questioned, "will you become her mother too?"

"I would gladly," she turned back around to see two children looking curiously up at her.

"Really," Rin asked, her voice small and meek.

"Yes," she knelt so she could look the girl directly in her eyes, "I know I was gone for a while, but I love you Rin, just as I do my son. I know how important it is for a child to have a parent, and I'd be happy to be your mother, but only if you want me to. I won't make you consider me so, I want you to be comfortable and happy."

"Can I call you mama, too," she whispered, her right foot making invisible patterns on the floor nervously.

"Shippo does," Kagome laughed, "of course you can."

"Does that mean," Shippo asked in awe, "that Rin will be my sister?"

"What do you say, Rin," Kagome gently placed a hand on her cheek, "do you want to be a part of our family?"

Tears prickled her large brown eyes. She threw herself into Kagome's arms, tucking against her body much like Shippo had done. Shippo smiled brightly, he edged closer and hugged both of them. Their mother wrapped her arms around them both and held them close.

"Mama," Rin murmured against her kimono, "I love you too."

Her heart swelled in happiness, holding both of her children against her. She knew now without a doubt she had made the right call in coming back to the past. The pain of loss, of suffering, of missing the past no longer lingered, the only pain left was gentle and easy to handle. She could deal with the loss of Sesshomaru's love, as long as she got to be here. To have her family and to be by his side.

A strong clawed hand laid gently on her shoulder, "Jaken will watch them. Come."

After murmuring reassurances to her kit that she would be fine, she kissed them both on their forehead before following her silent protector back into the halls.

"I assume we are going to where I will train in the mornings," she asked curiously.

"I will spare with you. I will see how much you know."

"Ah," she chuckled, "testing you own teachings."

"Even if you remain stationary, you must always be ready for battle."

"War can strike at any time," she nodded, "actually, to be honest, it took a really long time after Naraku was defeated to stop constantly glancing over my shoulder worried I'd get attacked."

"His defeat greatly quieted the lands."

"Yeah," she smiled brightly, "who would have thought huh? We planned to kill him for the jewel and all the wrongs he had done and we got even more in the end."

"Hn."

"I suppose," she hummed, "with all the things he had done and were planning to do, that everyone would be grateful for his downfall. He always did seem to affect so many."

Her companion stayed silent.

"I haven't talked about him in a very long time," she continued not upset or put off by his lack of response, "never really had a reason to. It's kinda odd revisiting old memories."

He looked at her over his shoulder, inviting her to continue.

"Inuyasha and them, they didn't want to talk about it. They are so content in their life. They are so settled into Edo. It's sad in a way that I'm not nearly as ready to be so stationary. Edo is… was… my home. It was where I felt I belonged. For so long, I was so worried what would happen, where _did_ I really belong? But, now I know. Now, I have this. I have you, Rin and Shippo. After so long with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, it's different, but not unwelcome. It's odd, but somehow better. It's right," she knew she was tripping over herself, speaking all the thoughts jumbled in her mind, but it felt nice.

"He will follow," Sesshomaru informed her, "what will you tell him?"

She laughed softly, "yeah he probably did. He probably thinks that you are torturing me right now, or trying to use me to get his sword. As for what I'll tell him, I'll tell him as much as I can. I'll explain that I'm needed here. That this is where I found that I want to be. I'll explain that I've accepted you as my alpha," his eyebrow rose, his future self had trained her rather well, "and seeing as you are technically his alpha based off birth, he would have to challenge and unless he somehow came out on top he won't be able to pull me away."

"Hn."

"Does that please you, Sesshomaru," she asked softly, not expecting an answer, but a soft nod barely noticeable sent her heart fluttering.

Silence settled around them, only being broken by their footsteps. Kagome had to force herself not to glance over her shoulder at her quiet shadow. Tora would be dogging her footsteps everywhere she went inside the palace and yet, it was unnerving. She knew she needed her, as she would never remember all this on her own, but she really didn't want someone who hated her following her, or leading her. She felt uncomfortable for a moment before she felt Sesshomaru's youki raise slightly. The soothing feeling calmed her considerably.

"I know we just left them," Kagome said softly, "but I miss Shippo and Rin."

"Do you miss your friends?"

"Of course," she smiled, "but I can always visit. Friends don't need as much contact as parents do their children."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You wouldn't completely cut me off from them, would you," her tone told him that she wasn't concerned, that she was confident that her thoughts on the matter were correct.

"Hn," he grunted.

Of course he would never force her to stop talking to his half brother and her friends. What would he gain by putting her in more pain then she was already in? There would be no reason to hurt her and it wasn't like Edo was that far of a journey. It was just outside his territories, so she could stop by every time they did their rounds. And he did them at least once a moon cycle.

"You won't hurt him when he gets here will you," Kagome asked softly, showing that even with the love she held for him, she was still slightly uncertain of some things.

"He is an ally."

"Yeah, but you know how he is."

"I do."

"And?"

"What is it you require of me, miko?"

"Please," he noticed her hand extended as if to grab his hand or his sleeve but suddenly dropped back to her side, "please don't hurt him. I know how he gets. I know he can be a bit… much. But, he is my best friend. And even if I'm by your side, I can't let him get hurt."

"He will not be fatally harmed by this Sesshomaru, " gold clashed with blue.

"Thank you."

He led her out of the palace and down into the field showing her the dojo around back. She was in awe at how amazing the dojo was. It was huge, it towered so tall and so high she was sure that Sesshomaru's true form would be able to fit inside. In the building there was a very large platform in the center, the walls held nothing, as if expecting to be destroyed.

"We will train here," she asked, stepping onto the platform, "it's nice. The aura of this place. It's calming and yet..."

He understood. The building was calming, it was quiet and empty, but the heat of all the youki seared into the walls gave it a heady feeling. It was excitement and yet not. It was peace and yet war. It was both conflicting, allowing sparing to take place along with deep meditation. It had always been that way.

"You will be woken by Tora and then brought here. After we are done, you will cleanse and wake the the kit and Rin for breaking our fast, then you will take them to lessons."

"When do we travel, Sesshomaru?"

"Once a moon cycle or so, we will leave for a few days to travel."

"And will I get to see Edo then?"

"If you wish it."

"I can't express my gratitude in mere words, may I," she asked nervously.

Curious as to what she would do, he gave a slight incline to his head. She gently stepped from the platform and he was surprised at how close she got.

"Could you," she whispered softly, "bend down?"

He rose an eyebrow but did as she bid. His breathing halted as her soft silky pink lips pressed softly to the hinge of his jaw, her nose gently brushed his bottom marking. Both feelings combined to send a tingle of pleasure down his spine. His eyes slid shut, as she pulled back and then moved to press another mirrored kiss to his other jawline. What was this feeling? Why did an action, so innocent, give him pleasure? Why did he suddenly want to wrap his arms around her and press her against his chest?

She took a step back and smiled softly at him, a large blush blooming across her cheek. He stood, his eyes still slightly hazy from the unexpected rush of unknown emotion.

"Thank you," she offered, "I know that me just being here is difficult and bound to cause you some issues along the way. But, I promise, I'll do my best to make sure things go as smoothly as possible."

"Hn."

He turned and led her back to the room where the children were waiting. As he led her he couldn't stop thinking about the feeling of her lips on his skin and how he wanted to do something else that would make her do it again. At first he wanted to squash that notion, to destroy it before it could take hold, but his beast refused to allow him the chance.

Maybe he had done wrong by ignoring his beast for so many centuries. Because now that it was letting itself be more assertive and dominate it was defying him, and he couldn't stop it. The beast had been held at bay for far too long. And now that it had it's chance to really have a pack member, it wasn't going to let it go. And yet, maybe it was a good thing.

He didn't doubt that by himself he would never allow himself to feel emotions or grow close to Kagome. Maybe now he could. Or maybe he wouldn't. Either way, at least, his beast would guide him into making Kagome more comfortable with him. The prospect of having someone to cuddle, someone to bathe and groom, made his beast nearly frantic for him to get started. He was far too starved for attention and Kagome was more than willing to give it. If his need for companionship turned into something more, he glanced behind him at the beauty who trailed trustfully after him, then so be it.

After all, Fate was hardly ever one to be denied.


	9. Asserting Alpha

**A/N: So this chapter is really longer than I expected! It took me most of the day, 3/13/2016, to write. I guess it really is hard to concentrate when the computer, a desktop, is in the living room and I have a child and husband in the room with me. Not to mention my roommate stole my attention some too. BUT, I got it done! I'm sooo thankful for everyone for reviewing! I can't believe I'm almost at 50 already. I wonder if this story might get more reviews than Unimaginable which so far has been my best fanfiction of all time!**

**Just a HEADS UP! This chapter has nudity in it and some mild suggestive sexual implications, however there is no sex! FFN rules say no sex, so, I'll stick with it. I do have an account on a different sight that allows sex, so maybe I might post this story on there if I get to a point where I want to write a sex scene and I will let you guys know if I do post it on there! But, like I've said, I have noooo clue where I'm going with this story. I just know the very very very end. The middle is a mystery that we all get to unravel together!**

* * *

_**A Chance To Change Fate**_

_**Chapter 9: Asserting Alpha**_

Three days had passed since she first came to the Western Palace. Once more she found herself in a routine. But, unlike her time in Edo, she was happy. While she didn't want to remain stationary, she hadn't lied to Inuyasha about wanting to travel, she didn't want to give up her chance to change Sesshomaru's heart.

And it wasn't like they would remain in the Palace all the time. He had promised to take her with him when he did his rounds. Maybe, she could even talk him into taking her if he needed to visit other Lords, that way she could see other parts of Japan too. Staying here with him was a compromise that she was more than willing to make.

She would get to travel with him, and the children would probably end up coming along too. And she got to stay by his side at all times. Though, she found it hard not to show her affection for him. She didn't need to hide her love, he already knew, but she also knew him and his reputation. He would not risk ruining that for something as simple as a companion.

Very carefully Kagome slipped out of the overly large futon, trying desperately not to wake her sleeping children. As soon as she was gone, Rin and Shippo scooted closer to cling to each other for the missing warmth of their mother. She smiled brightly at the sight.

It warmed her heart how quick Rin had went from calling her Lady Kagome to mama, and how Rin and Shippo took to calling each other sister and brother. She could already see just how much happier Rin was with a family. And she it felt right knowing that Rin considered Sesshomaru as her father. Maybe Shippo would too once he became more comfortable around the demon lord.

She moved off the bed and got ready to go spar with Sesshomaru. He had been impressed with the amount of things his future self had taught her. It was kinda odd to see how prideful he was of himself. She chuckled quietly, as she slipped out her bedroom door. Tora stood patiently waiting against the wall across from her door.

She followed behind the tiger as she led her toward the dojo. Since she had been there Tora had been silent and distant, if a little hateful. She could understand that no demon wanted to be at the mercy of a priestess. It wasn't hard to see that the demoness didn't think her worth the servitude she had to provide in order to keep herself working at the Western Palace.

She wasn't the only demon that sent scathing glares directed towards her and Rin. Almost all the demons inside the Palace glared daggers at them. Though, there were some that stared in interest especially when Shippo would call her mama. While she had yet to actually have a true problem with any of the demons, Sesshomaru had made her promise not to enter the village without him.

He knew she could protect herself, her sword always on her hip, but he also knew she was unwilling to take a life if she could prevent it. So he had told her if she didn't wish to fight, she would only go with him. As he would be enough to deter any angry or hateful demons from approaching her. She had agreed as she hardly ever parted from Rin's side when the young girl was awake. Afraid for her safety, even if left in the hands of Jaken.

The imp showed his loyalty to Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagome and Shippo, but he was still small and if a group attacked... No, she wouldn't think about it. She just had to make sure she was there to protect her children at all cost. Her daughter and son were everything to her and she wouldn't lose them.

"Thank you,, Tora," Kagome politely said before entering the dojo.

Instead of finding Sesshomaru practicing, she found him sitting in the middle of the room. His back was straight, but his body looked relaxed. His hands rested in the middle of his folded legs. His long hair trailed on the ground and like usual he wore no armour or his pelt while in the dojo, just plain white haori and hakama. The same as her training outfit.

A single golden eye cracked open and his gaze focused on her.

"Good morning," she smiled brightly.

She moved up the stairs and sat in front of him. His eye never stopped following her. Used to his gaze, she didn't feel uncomfortable, just awake, waiting. He had proven time and time again that he liked to try and catch her unaware. He would spring and attack at the most random moments, trying to see how much attention she was paying to him and her training.

"You allowed the children to sleep in your bed again," he commented.

Most humans didn't allow children to sleep in their bed, they prefered for them to sleep on their own. Humans didn't employ the pack symbolance of sleeping in groups.

"They are pack, they are my children," she nodded, "he told me that packs allow their children to sleep with them until they mate or form their own pack. I figure they can decide for themselves if they want to sleep in bed with me or not. Besides, if they didn't," her voice lowered to a whisper, "I would be lonely."

"Hn."

She settled into a meditation stance, closing her eyes and closing her mind off from the world besides for the youki that flared brightly in front of her. If she closed herself off completely she wouldn't know if he decided to strike and she could watch his youki while meditating with practiced ease. Being able to watch youki while meditating had been one of the first things she had been taught.

It took longer for Sesshomaru to start, but she knew it was him simply trying to trick her into a false sense of calm. He moved suddenly and she shifted into a protective stance, blocking his punch. He stepped back, before he fainted to the right and went for her left.

She brought up her foot and just before it grazed his ribs his hand attempted to latch around her ankle. Before his fingers could close around her flesh she dropped her foot and kicked out with her right catching him in the hip. The sting of pain from hitting bone barely registered as she jumped backwards to protect herself from his incoming punch.

Time ticked away as he tested her ability to block and to fight. Her body ached at the repeated hits that made it through and the ones that smacked into her arms or legs as she blocked. He was holding back the force at which he hit her, but not the speed. And he found himself impressed at her capability of hand to hand combat.

His future self had taught her very well and she was strong enough to actually counter demon attacks on her own. He knew she would have made a demon slayer pale as her abilities would outstrip even theirs. It was one thing to be strong and able to take down lesser demons, it was another to be trained by a demon lord and be able to stand against higher demons.

"You use your reiki in odd ways," he commented as he called their training to an end.

"I suppose," she shrugged, "but my teacher is a demon. He taught me to use my reiki in the exact same way a demon would use their youki. They have a lot more similarities than differences."

Even he had not known that to be true. He had believed as all others have believed that reiki and youki were complete opposites. Now however, he could see just how alike they were. When they trained he could see the similarities as she used her reiki to power her movement, her muscles, and helped her keep up with his demonic speed.

Though he knew she couldn't see him when he sped around her, she easily locked onto his youki signature and used that to guide her. She fought almost blind and yet she could easily keep up with his pace. It was interesting to watch her face and sometimes he found that she would completely close her eyes using her reiki as her 'sight'.

"I'm going to go bathe," she smiled at him and bowed politely.

"You…" he paused for a moment, his singular spoken word stopping her from leaving the room.

She turned back to him, her eyes connected with his, waiting for him to finish his sentence. In the time that she had been here he had been unable to find a reason for her touch. And it was driving his beast mad. While his beast had remained silent over the years, now that it had been given a reason to wake it prowled and hissed in his mind.

He slept in the room next to her's and all night he could distantly smell her and the children. His beast would snarl and snap, demanding he get out of bed and sleep with his pack. He was alpha, and he needed to be among his pack, it was his duty and his right. His beast demanded he stop being alone, screamed for attention, for touch, for any kind of affection.

He didn't like not feeling in control. He had lived his entire life thinking he didn't need what his father had found. And now, he was questioning everything. Who was right, his mother or his father? Did he need a pack? His beast certainly thought he did and he couldn't deny that he craved physical affection just as much.

And even if he gave in and allowed himself to indulge in his whim to have a pack, to have bed mates and someone to bathe with, wouldn't that be opening him up for possibly falling in love? Love was a weakness, wasn't it? Or was it a strength? Did he want to love? He hadn't needed it before. But, truth be told he had been lonely till Rin.

He still worried about falling in love, about giving himself over to the woman who was staring so trustingly at him. Her blue eyes held such love, such devotion, it sent a shiver down his spine and made his breath hitch. He had no excuse not to love her. She wasn't a simple weak mortal, she was an immortal priestess.

She was outspoken, but she was still polite. She had a temper but her love and loyalty usually calmed the flame. She was kind, she was patient, and she was very devoted. What more could he ever ask for in a mate? And the best part, she was the most beautiful human he had ever seen and her scent was the most pleasing.

He had opened his mouth planning to make a demand but his beast reprimanded him and reminded him that he wanted this woman to love him, to trust him. He needed to treat her with respect. After all he thought of her as an equal, and if he did that, then he couldn't very well treat his alpha bitch with such disrespect.

Suddenly unsettled he attempted to make a request, "will you join me?"

"Join you," she asked, her head tilting to the side in curiosity.

"Pack bathe together, they groom each other," he explained without rephrasing his question.

"Oh," her eyes widened and a large blush bloomed across her cheeks.

"If you are uncomfortable," he felt odd speaking like this, "you do not have to."

An unfamiliar tightening in his chest started as he realized that she might say no. She was born human, and they had such odd senses of modesty. Thinking back, she had avoided looking at him when he bathed before their trip home but he had hoped it was because he had been unaware of her love for him.

"Um…" she nervously ducked her head and cleared her throat, "I can… I can join you."

Her body language and scent stated she was nervous and at odd with the decision, but her voice was calm and certain. He turned and led her towards the natural hot springs that had been encased with a building centuries ago. She followed along, her head still down cast to keep him from seeing her uncertainty.

He entered the building and shut the door behind her. The floor inside was still grass and the hot spring spanned the entire length of the room on their right. Just a small strip of grass was left on the left side of the room, enough to dry and dress.

Her outfit was laid out on a small shelf that decorated the wall on the left side. His traditional outfit was set neatly next to hers. Usually he allowed her to bath first before he bathed, that way she could collect the children and get them ready to go eat. But, if she became comfortable enough, he would have her bathe with him every morning.

Their scents would be on each other after bathing and it would alert everyone that he considered her close pack. It would strengthen her position in the palace. As she resided in the room meant for the Lady of the West, and once established into his pack everyone would know she was his alpha female.

His quickly undressed, easily pulling the tie that held his hakamas up and his haori closed. Behind him he could hear Kagome's heart beat quickening and her breathing becoming slightly labored. Her nervousness flooded her scent and nearly choked him. Why? Why was she so afraid to allow him to see her naked form?

They were going to do nothing more then innocently bathe. He wasn't asking her to warm his bed as some lords were want to do with concubines. He was merely asked her to join him in pack bonding. Yet, somehow he knew her nerves weren't virginal nerves. Something else was making her uncomfortable.

He turned to face her, his body before her nude. Her hands stilled in their work to untie the band that kept her clothes on as she caught movement in front of her. Her eyes jerked up instantly and the blush on her face went from a faint pink to a bright red. She had never bathed with him, future or past, so she had never seen him naked.

She had seen him plenty of times without a top. His chest was so well muscled, so defined. His arms were long, strong and so large, she felt tiny when they wrapped around her, yet safe. The stripes on his hips stood out strongly against the paleness of his skin.

Her breathing stopped when she found herself graced with his long lean muscled legs, the bright stripes on his ankles, and the sight of his bare feet. Her eyes moved back up to the stripes on his hips and absent mindedly followed them until they reached the part of his body she had been hoping to avoid looking at.

She had never truly seen a penis before. Sure, she had accidently walked in on Miroku and Inuyasha bathing a few times, but she had always made sure not to look. Or if she had seen it was in such a fast passing glance she didn't get a true look.

Despite knowing he was watching her, she just couldn't tear her eyes away. The soft fuzzy patch of silver hair drew a desire to touch it, to see if it was as soft as it looked. And she vaguely realized that even when soft, his penis most certainly was larger than average.

Embarrassment covered nervousness and she dropped her eyes to her feet. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but refused to comment. He didn't want to say something that would upset her and would refuse to accompany him again. He wasn't shy and it didn't both him if she looked. He was proud of his form.

He discreetly sniffed again and found that her embarrassment was for more than just looking at him, a very subtle muskiness stated her arousal She shouldn't be embarrassed for being attracted to his body. After all, she loved him and it was natural to want such a thing. And still he kept his mouth closed.

It was hard not for him to notice her shaking hands as she tried several times to untie the knot that secured her training clothes. He stepped forward and gently moved her hands before untying the knot for her. She seemed surprised as her clothing fell away and her arms immediately snapped up, one covering her breasts and the other cupping her vagina in nervousness.

Ah, she was embarrassed of her body. She was nervous about his thoughts on her nude form. His beast became agitated, what had happened to cause the beauty before him to question her worth? To question her appeal?

"Why do you hide," he gently gripped the wrist that was pressed over her left areola.

"Um," she gulped nervously, "because, I mean… I'm human."

He rose an eyebrow at her, "what does your heritage have to do with your body?"

"It's not perfect," she whispered, "I know I'm not attractive. Demonesses are so much prettier and they don't have any scars or anything."

His eyes roamed her body finding only one scar. It was on her left side between her hip and ribs. The skin was silvery and stood out slightly against the silky smooth surface of her stomach. It did nothing to distract from her beauty, it added to it. It showed strength.

"You find yourself unattractive," he questioned, "why?"

"Oh… um…"

"Inuyasha," he couldn't stop the growl that followed his half brother's name.

A blush of shame flushed her cheeks and she ducked her head. She didn't fight him as his hand pulled her arm away from her chest and then pulled the other away from her bottom half. He took a step back and let his eyes roam her. Her bust was large and supple, her waist was lithe, her stomach flat and smooth beside the slightly raised area of her scar, and her legs were long and lean just like her arms.

His body reacted to the scent of her fading arousal and the sight of her body. A pleased growl left his lips. She was beautiful and he would not deny that. While he may fight any rising emotion for her, he wouldn't deny that he wanted her. But, he respected her and wouldn't take her unless he planned to keep her, planned to mate her.

"Hn. He is a fool."

Her head snapped up and instantly she caught sight of his approval. If she thought he was big before, her eyes widened. Her breathing hitched, it was nice to know that he desired her, even if at this moment it was only her body. He held out a hand to her and when she laid hers in his, he pulled her to the spring and helped her into the water.

The heat eased the soreness of her body and it felt great. He settled down next to her, making sure to keep some space between them. His erection still throbbed, but he forced his mind to steer away from any thoughts involving the very naked female beside him. He had to learn control this basic urge in order to allow them to bathe together regularly.

"Um," Kagome shifted nervously, "he never explained pack bathing cause we never…"

"Hn," he watched her out of the corner of his eye, "you will wash me, I will wash you."

"Uh," she swallowed hard, "does that… does that… include bodies too?"

"Yes."

"O-okay."

He moved forward and ducked under the water to wet his hair. He felt her copy his movements before he surfaced. He turned his back to her and without pause she began applying the hair products that had been laid out for them. He found that it was just as pleasing as when she brushed his hair.

She used her fingers to massage his scalp, and worked the mixture into a lather. Once done, he turned to her and grabbed the same soap. As he applied it to her hair, he copied her actions. He was surprised when she let out soft moans and sighs of pleasure as his fingers worked through her hair. Every noise went straight to his erection, making his want for her more difficult to contain. They both rinsed together.

Since they had stepped into the water her embarrassment had fled and he had been rather pleased but now it was back. Her hands shook as she picked up the soap that was meant for his body.

"Could I," she bit her bottom lip and worried it, "could I wash your back first?"

He turned around and pulled his hair over his shoulder. Her delicate soft velvet like hands gently pressed into his shoulders. Her touches were so soft so feather light in her nervousness. He remained quiet and found as the moments passed she put more pressure into her hands and her embarrassment faded as she gained confidence.

She moved from his shoulders to the middle of his back, the the middle to his lower. Her fingers and palms stayed away from his bottom.

"Do I… go lower," her voice was hesitant.

"You do not have to."

"Do packs cleanse the entire body," she asked more forcefully.

"Yes."

"Stand up."

He complied and was shocked when her gentle hands washed his bottom and then his legs. When he felt she had washed him completely he turned around. She grabbed more soap and stood, starting with his arms and shoulders. Her eyes were intently staring at his chest, refusing to meet his gaze.

A part of him felt bad for imposing his need for pack orientated things on her more human sensibilities, but she wanted to be accepted as pack and as such she needed to participate.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered as her fingers roamed further south.

"Hn," he watched her with half-lid golden eyes, his whole body was relaxed in pure pleasure and his beast purred contentedly in his mind.

This is what he had been missing for five centuries. How his future self had lasted another five and still denied himself his pack instincts was beyond him. He knew now that he wouldn't be able to go back to how it was and he was grateful that Kagome would live as long as he would, if not longer. He would never have to go back to being lonely.

Kagome tried to concentrate on the question that lingered on her tongue but it was so hard to when she was being allowed to touch him. She had always wondered what his skin felt like, as his hands were so smooth, so soft and she was pleased to find his body was too.

"You are asserting yourself as alpha," she continued her voice still barely audible.

"Yes," his voice was husky, filled with desire that echoed in her body.

"Will you," she paused, "sleep in bed with us?"

"Hn," he hummed, "if you would allow it."

"I… I miss you," her voice lowered even more making him strain to hear it, "I… I know I… shouldn't pester… I should be happy being here. I should be content just being near, but…"

Her voice cracked at the end and the scent of tears tinted the air for a moment before she pushed them back. That constricting feeling in his chest tightened and he finally was able to give a name to the emotion, guilt. He felt guilty that this was happening to her. True, he hadn't be the one to ask her to go to the past and try to change things, to give up a future of love and possibly happiness with his future self. But, it was still him who was causing her pain all the same.

He reached out with his fingers and tilted her face up. His face was expressionless but some emotions danced in his golden eyes as he stared at her. Holding her face still he dipped down and rubbed his left cheek against hers. Bending down further he pressed his lips against the underside of her jaw.

She gasped, her hands gripping his shoulders to steady herself, "you don't have to, Sesshomaru."

"I have hurt you."

"No," she shook her head, when he straightened up, "I hurt myself, to save you from pain. I should be able to just push this all away and be thankful for what I have. But, then I look at you, and I just… No, you shouldn't apologize. This is my fault and I have good reasons. You meant everything to me the last three years and what kind of person would I be to just leave you to suffer the next five hundred years alone?"

"If I do not, how do you know if this Sesshomaru will become the Sesshomaru you knew?"

"I don't," her voice cracked again and still she suppressed her tears, "maybe you never will. But, making sure you aren't in that kind of pain is worth the loss."

"You would risk sacrificing your love, your happiness and possibly mating and having pups of your own simply to keep me from being lonely?"

"I already have," she gave him a sad tortured smile.

Something inside him broke just a little seeing the loving and happy priestess so broken, so sad. The way she said that, it sounded as if she didn't believe he could love her. That she believed he never would. That she was so sure she would love him one sided forever, that she never even had hope that he might return her feelings.

His beast kicked up, demanding that he fix the sadness. But, he knew the only way he could do so was by returning her feelings and at present he didn't love her. He respected her, yes. He thought her a worthy mate, of course. But, he didn't actually love her, but maybe he was starting to. And if that was the case, then he could in due time fix it.

"What can this Sesshomaru do to help," he asked her, needing her to demand something of him so his beast would settle.

"I can't ask for anything more than what you are already giving."

"Would you like liberties with this Sesshomaru's person?"

"That would be inappropriate and I don't want to impose."

"You are alpha bitch," her eyes widened in shock, happiness beginning to blossom in her scent, "as such, you are free to have your liberties with my person within reason. And it wouldn't be imposing if I am asking."

"I'm really alpha bitch," she asked in awe, "but that's the spot is normally given to your mate."

"I do not have a mate and have never planned to take one," he told her honestly, "you are the strongest female in my pack."

"Bend down, please," she whimpered, standing on her tip toes.

He bent down for her, and enjoyed the feel of her lips pressing to his cheek then to his other one. Once she was done, she went back to washing his body that had been forgotten in their conversation. He growled in pleasure as her hands began to descend.

She made quick work of his chest before moving down. Her fingers slid through the silvery patch of hair, and she shivered. It was like touching silk. His penis, which had been half flaccid suddenly stood at attention as her fingers gently splayed across it to clean the sensitive skin. Once done she moved down to his legs.

Sesshomaru ground his teeth, his fingers piercing the palm of his hands, to keep him in place as not so innocent pleasure splashed hotly through his body. She turned her back to him when she was done and he had to take a moment to breathe deeply to calm his excited nerves.

Cooling down slightly, he grabbed some of the soap and began to lather her back, delicate bottom and soft legs. He heard her breath hitch when his fingers gently touched the soft inner part of her thighs. He chuckled, liking the fact that he affected her as much as she did him.

When she turned around to face him, her smile was as bright as her eyes. No trace of nervousness or embarrassment could be found in her scent, only pure happiness.

"I love it when you do that," she told him as his fingers began to wash her stomach, he rose an eyebrow at her and she continued, "laugh. It's so rich, so warm. You don't laugh in this time near as much as in the future, but it's still the same. Still so wonderful to hear."

He didn't know how to react or how to reply so he turned his focus to washing her body. Even as pleasure washed through him, he made her happy and that appeased his distressed beast. His fingers and palms rubbed against her skin rubbing in soothing circles.

He was surprised when her back arched and she bit back a moan when he began washing her breasts. Her hard nipples pressed against his exploring hands and he found it hard not to stop and play with them. He cleaned her shoulders and arms before bending down to get her legs. He slowly trailed up and she was nearly shaking by the time his fingers brushed over her sensitive clit to clean her.

The smell of her arousal was strong in his nose, driving him crazy. But, he remained firm. He would not just rut with her, even if she wouldn't begrudge him for it. For he would be angry enough at himself if he did. She deserved a mating, not to be rutted and have her reputation ruined.

They washed the soap from their bodies and stepped out of the spring to dry and dress. He had to admit that he much prefered her in kimonos then the odd dress of the future. She was beautiful in whatever she wore, but kimonos just complimented her better.

They sat and went through the motions of brushing each other's hair before standing to leave. She smiled at him, and held out her hand. He rose an eyebrow before gently taking her her offering.

"Will you take me to my room," she asked softly, "I'm sure Rin and Shippo would love to have you there when they wake up."

He gave a slight tilt to his head before he led her out of the bath house, her fingers still entwined with his. He had said he would allow her liberties with his person and if her requests were as simple as holding her hand and accompanying her during some of her duties, he wouldn't deny her. After breaking their fast he would head into his study to work on the still large stack of scrolls.

He glanced back at her, enjoying the bright smile that made her glow. He hoped that on the morrow she would be as confident and unembarrassed with him as she had towards the end of their bath.

Turning back to the halls of his palace he led her towards her room. He wondered if asking her to be one of his advisers would be too much on top of everything he was already asking of her. But, he could use help sorting through the paperwork that always piled up every time he left the palace. Of course, it was also an excuse to have her by his side so her aura and scent would keep him calmed and relaxed.

He allowed her to enter the room first and followed in behind her. This room had once been his mother's. It was standard, a large futon in the left corner of the room near the door, a large cabinet with a mirror on top against the wall across from it. A low seated table on the right with two cushions for sitting. He would have to have more brought here for the children's use.

His attention was brought back to the futon as Kagome gently coaxed the children into waking. Two large yawns and sweet murmurs of mama, were her response.

"Come on," she hummed softly, "let's not keep papa waiting."

"Papa," he rose an eyebrow at her.

"If I'm alpha bitch," she said softly, giving him an innocent smile, "that makes me officially apart of your pack. As I have no mate to care for my children with me, that responsibility falls onto you, which makes you their papa. Besides," she waved her left hand towards the children, "Rin already thinks of you as her father, I think she would like to call you papa."

"Hn," he really needed to stop forgetting just how much of dog demon traditions that she knew.

"Mama," Shippo whispered fearfully, "I don't think Lord Sesshomaru likes that."

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, "do not worry, Shippo. He won't deny you, because that would mean denying me. He didn't speak out against it, so he is okay with it. You don't have to call him papa if you don't want to. But, by pack ruling he is to take on the roll of your father."

Rin pushed back the blankets and walked around the futon to stand in front of Sesshomaru, "can I call you papa?"

"Yes, Rin."

"Can brother?"

He glanced at the nervous fox kit who seemed to be hiding behind his mother, "yes."

"I… I can," he stared at him openly, his wide green eyes filled with shock and joy.

He nodded, not wanting to verbally repeat himself. Rin cried out softly in happiness and wrapped her small arms around his waist. His right arm wrapped loosely around her neck, returning her hug.

"Mama," Shippo turned to the bright eyed woman sitting on the futon with him, "did you and Sesshomaru bathe together?"

"It is pack custom," she nodded, trying desperately to fight the blush that stained her nose and cheeks.

"That means we really are pack," he exclaimed excitedly as he threw his arms around his mother's neck.

She laughed softly, wrapping her arms around his small body, "I love you, Shippo."

"I love you too, mama."

Rin let go of her father and slowly edged towards the two. Kagome opened her arm and invited the girl into their hug.

"I love you, Rin."

"I love you too, mama."

"Now," she gently pushed them back and helped Shippo out of bed, "it's time to get ready. It's important we break our fast, it will give us energy for the day."

The kids dashed out of the room, and into their own to change their clothes. They returned for Kagome to brush their hair and straighten their outfits. Once done, the small family left the room and headed for the dining hall. Kagome glanced back at Tora, who had an odd look on her face.

"Good morning," she smiled at the tiger, "I hope you have been able to eat."

The tiger nodded, still remaining silent. It unnerved Kagome that the tiger refused to speak with her. She had hoped to make friends with the servant that would accompany her till she could get used to the halls. It might takes years before she learned where every corner led.

Breakfast was a quiet affair and none of them seemed to mind. The peace and tranquility in the air made it rather comfortable. After eating, they bid Sesshomaru farewell. Rin eagerly calling the lord papa, while Shippo did so much more nervously. The lord returned their goodbyes before taking his leave to his study.

Tora seemed much more tense as she led the three remaining members of the family to the children's learning room. Her yellow eyes constantly glancing over her shoulder at the priestess and her nose twitching regularly.

"I'm not sure what you are looking for," Kagome said softly, addressing her servant, "but I assure you, Sesshomaru is merely my alpha and I attended to his grooming needs, that is all."

"Of course, Lady Kagome," her voice was actually pleasant Kagome found, even though it held a hint of bitterness.

"Mama," Rin tugged at her sleeve.

"Yes, sweety," she looked down into wide expressive brown eyes.

"Will Shippo and I get to bathe with you and papa?"

Kagome turned the question over in her mind. The imagine of Sesshomaru's erection and her less than innocent reaction to his touch popped up.

"I don't think so. But, that would have to be something you asked Sesshomaru, not me."

"Why, mama," Shippo grabbed her left hand with his right.

"Because, Sesshomaru is alpha and he will make the choice in who he bathes with. I can choose for myself, but he still needs to be asked if it involves him in any way."

"I'll ask him when we eat again," Rin claimed her other hand eagerly.

"I'll remind you if you forget," Kagome told her excited daughter.

They entered the room and set about their lesson as soon as they were seated. Kagome found she enjoyed teaching them. They were both very eager to learn and she made it fun so they wouldn't get bored and want to go play. There they stayed for the rest of the morning till lunch.

While they ate, Sesshomaru noticed that Rin kept glancing nervously up at him as if she wanted to say something but was afraid she might upset him.

"Speak Rin," his face was emotionless but his tone was soft, inviting.

"I asked mama earlier but, she said I have to ask you," she began, fidgeting in her seat.

"What did you ask?"

After a long drawn out silence, he turned to Kagome seeking an answer to his question. He didn't like that Rin felt nervous and uncomfortable asking him, but he couldn't force her.

"She wants to know if we can bathe as a family, sometime," Kagome offered gently, "I told her it would be something you had to approve of because it involved both of us."

He knew with the kids there it will cool his libido. Little eyes would keep his body and beast in check.

"Not right away," he offered gently, "allow Kagome more time to get comfortable first."

She smiled at him, and nodded her thanks. It was hard enough this morning to bathe with him, but she couldn't deny that she liked to bathe with the children sometimes too. They were still young enough it was acceptable, but soon it wouldn't be and she wasn't ready to face that reality yet.

"Thank you, papa," Rin grinned brightly up at him.

The rest of their lunch flew by and before he knew it he was sitting in his study with Kagome across from him and the children coloring on paper in the corner.

"Would you like help," Kagome gestured to the stacks of scrolls on his desk that was only a slightly bit smaller than when she first arrived.

"If you wish."

He was glad that she took up the roll without having to be asked. He had feared asking, because he didn't want to overwhelm her and have her skip her duties just to spite him. Hours passed before Rin and Shippo dragged their parents to the garden for time outside.

Sesshomaru sat on a bench with Kagome next to him watching the two children run and play with a frantic Jaken.

"You are not pleased with Tora," Sesshomaru stated, knowing the priestess would never nay say anyone if she could help it.

The servant in question tensed. If the priestess wasn't pleased with her, it could cost her, her job. She could lose everything on the whim of one small helpless human girl. How could she not have pleased her? She was silent, only spoke when spoken to, and she kept her thoughts to herself while doing everything she was asked to.

"I wouldn't say not pleased," Kagome hedged, "I'm thankful for her help and her showing me the way around the palace. I really am grateful, I would have gotten lost several times over without her."

"Hn," his face turned towards her.

Her hand reached out for a moment, before she pulled it back to her lap. Noticing her attempt, he easily grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers, giving her hand a small squeeze to reassure her. She smiled brightly up at him, feeling comforted by his touch.

"It's just, I spend a lot of my time with or around her, and I had hoped maybe to be friends. I guess that's silly, with me being human and her being demon and all. But, honestly, I just don't look at people's heritage and I don't ever think about excluding anyone because of it."

"Her job is to serve you, not befriend you."

"I know," she whispered solemnly, "it makes me miss Sango."

"The demon slayer," he raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she is like a sister to me, and since she is married to Miroku, I guess that makes him my brother," she chuckled.

"The monk."

"Yep. I guess, I still feel bad about leaving them," she smiled sadly at him, "but, I get to visit, so I can't complain. They have kids of their own and they are much younger than mine so they aren't travel ready, so I'll have to be the one that goes to them."

"What of Inuyasha?"

"What of him?"

"You miss him, yet you don't mention him."

"Well of course I miss him. But," she watched the children play for a moment, "there are just some things you have to let go of in life. If he tries to keep me close, he will never let go of the love he has for me and he will never move on. I don't want him to live a mateless life just because I couldn't love him in the way he needs to be loved."

"Hn."

"I guess, I just hoped to make friends here too. I don't want to feel isolated, only allowed to talk to those in our pack."

"So even though she is hired to care for you, you still wish her friendship?"

"I never make anyone do anything they don't want to," she pointed out, "if she wanted to be friends, I'd be more than happy. I just… crave conversation. I crave being around others and here, it's a lot more difficult."

"Indeed."

"It's okay though," she smiled up at him, "I am not displeased so you don't need to take any action."

As the sun set, the group entered back into their home for dinner. After they ate, they trudged back to their room. All four went separate ways to change into their night clothing. The kids entered Kagome's room first and eagerly climbed into bed. She was surprised when Shippo laid on the left side and Rin laid right next to him, leaving the rest of the bed empty. She crawled in beside the two and wrapped an arm around them.

Just when she was beginning to think that Sesshomaru had chosen to stay in his room her door opened and he walked in. He stood in nothing but plain black sleeping hakamas. He skirted around the bed and laid down right next to her. His chest pressed comfortably against her back.

His claw hand wrapped around her waist and held her close. His nose buried itself into her hair and he practically drank in the smell of her. She sighed contentedly and pressed back against him. His beast purred that this was right, this was what they had been missing and he wasn't going to be allowed to ever give this up.

And Sesshomaru found for the first time he wholeheartedly agreed with his beast.


	10. Expected Visitor

**A/N: So this is the longest it's ever taken me to update. I've had a heck of a time writing. Between my family and my want to read, I found it very very hard to just sit and write. And it seemed every time I started writing, something always came up. Plus, my body is being weird and I'm either sleeping too much or not enough. And when I work and sleep too much there isn't enough time in a day to write.**

**So, I spend most my off days writing instead, that is if I can't make myself look away from all the wonderful fanfic. Sess/Kag and Mir/Kag have been the two ships I've been chasing down fanfic for and since there is a TON, I never have a shortage of stories to read… Well, I'm at least still writing even if it's taking longer. Usually my stories don't reach past the first few chapters before I can't seem to write anymore. So I'm thankful that I still have a want to write!**

**I want to once more thank everyone who reads, reviews, follows and favorites this story! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much!**

_**Matsuo Hotaru: **_**You were curious on how far away Tora was when Sesshomaru questioned Kagome about her, she was seated behind them. Tora follows Kagome everywhere except when Kagome goes to the Dojo, as she isn't needed there. Sesshomaru isn't much of a secret person, and if Kagome had said that Tora was disappointing her would have disciplined the tiger right then and there. And if Kagome still wanted her to be her servant, he knew that if Tora's faults were pointed out and the tiger made a better effort in making Kagome happy things would be better. He isn't the type to talk about someone behind their back. And for the most part he doesn't care about other's feelings, besides Kagome's and the kids of course.**

* * *

_**A Chance To Change Fate**_

_**Chapter 10: Expected Visitor**_

Kagome woke feelings warm and protected. Sesshomaru's arm was draped over her waist as usual and their legs were tangled together. Her arm rested comfortably over top of the sleeping children. Two days had passed since Sesshomaru moved into his spot as part of the pack, and she knew that even if they never mated, if he never loved her, she would be oh so happy to wake up like this every single morning.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered, turning over to face him.

Not realizing how close he was her nose gently brushed against his. Her hazy blue eyes snapped open to meet intense gold ones. A single eyebrow was raised in question.

"Inuyasha is here," she shifted further, her forehead pressing against his, her hand snaking over his waist and cuddled up to him.

The half-demon might be here, but that didn't mean she wanted to wake up. It was beyond early, the sun had just barely started to peek over the horizon. Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind as her right leg lifted to curve around his hip, her calf pressed into his buttocks.

He had found over the last couple nights of sleeping with her, that Kagome enjoyed cuddling just as much as he did. And when she was sleepy and laying in bed with him she had absolutely no fear or worries about how she might touch or cling to his person. He did not mind a bit. It was nice to be wrapped up in her lithe legs and arms, cuddled against her body. It certainly beat sleeping alone and her scent always helped him sleep deeply.

His beast enjoyed the attention as well. For even though he had told Kagome she could take liberties with his person, she still refrained from doing so outside of the hot springs or the bed. Realizing what she said, he turned his attention to the palace grounds and found that she was correct. Inuyasha had just been let in through the gates. Her abilities to sense youki even while sleeping impressed him.

"Jaken will give him a room," Sesshomaru offered, his hand pressed firmly into her lower back bringing her flush against him.

She made a soft approving hum before tucking her head under his chin and allowing herself to fall back to sleep to the sound of his heart beat. He buried his nose in her hair and allowed her scent to lull him back into unconsciousness.

* * *

The two woke up sometime later, having both decided to skip training for the day to indulge in more cuddled induced sleep. Kagome herded the children to their rooms and made sure they dressed nicely before returning to her's and replacing her sleep yakata with a beautiful dark blue kimono.

She loved that all the kimonos provided for her were made of silk, but at the same time she felt bad about how much money it must have cost Sesshomaru. In fact, she felt guilty a lot. Sometimes during meals, sometimes when changing outfits and sometimes when she was preparing to crawl into bed. She couldn't help it. Maybe if she had something she could do that would help contribute money or items to help cover costs she wouldn't feel so guilty all the time.

Musing herself with that thought she almost missed Sesshomaru returning to her room dressed in his usual attire, minus his fur and armour. He hardly ever wore them here in the palace unless war was on the horizon or outsiders were staying in the guest wing. It either proved he was smug enough to believe that Inuyasha couldn't best him, or that he wouldn't fight him.

She startled when he sat down on the futon behind her and his long fingers began the processes of separating knots in her hair. He chuckled, but continue working his way through the length of black silk. Her shoulders relaxed and she leaned slightly towards him, soft moans of pleasure puffing past her slightly parted pink lips.

"Good morning," she said softly.

"That remains to be seen."

"Oh," she tensed slightly, "I forgot about Inuyasha for a moment."

"Tora will collect him for the morning meal," he said loud enough for the tiger to hear from her post outside the door, fading footsteps were his reply.

"Do you think he will be unpleasant?"

"Hn."

"Yeah," she sighed, "probably. Do you know what Jaken told him when he fetched Rin and Shippo?"

"That you are under my protection."

"I bet that didn't go over to well," she laughed softly.

Her voice was soothing but her laugh was like the sweetest melody. He enjoyed hearing it even if he was hardly ever successful in causing it. He grabbed the brush and pulled it gently through her hair, before passing it to her and turning around. Her fingers didn't even hesitate before they slid through his hair, gently massaged his ears and easily undid the knots from sleep. She pulled the brush through his hair and he was surprised when she pressed a delicate kiss to the very tip of his elven shaped ear. He dared not move as her chest was pressed up against his back as her support as she leaned over and pressed another kiss to his other ear tip.

Her chin leaned onto his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his chest just under his own. Her eyes were closed, and he could see as well as smell just how content she was in this moment. And he found that he was also. His hands settled gently over top of hers, holding her to him. That odd, but now expected, warmth grew in his fluttering heart. He wasn't sure what this emotion was, or why, but at the moment he didn't care to give it a name.

The door opened and two very excited children rushed into the room and jumped onto the bed. Kagome turned her head and nuzzled her nose along the side of his cheek before letting go and turning to her job of brushing the hair of her fidgety children. When she had finished, Sesshomaru offered her a hand and helped her up off the futon.

Sesshomaru led the three towards the dining hall. Each child had a hand held tightly in their mother's. Something was different this morning as their parents had still been in bed with them when they had been woken up.

"Be on your best behavior," Kagome told them softly, "Inuyasha is visiting today."

"Mama," Shippo worriedly tugged at their clasped hands, "he isn't gonna try to take us away, is he?"

"Please don't go, mama," Rin pleaded miserably.

"It's okay you two," she hummed, "he can say what he wants, but our place is here, Shippo. Our pack is here, and this is our family. We aren't going anywhere. I don't know if you feel the same, my son, but there is no place I'd rather be."

Once more that warmth spread through Sesshomaru's chest. Knowing he, and he alone, had her loyalty filled his whole body was an emotion he wasn't sure he understood. It felt good, it felt right. She was his, in every way, and he knew not even his stubborn half-brother could change that.

Completely sure that their mother was correct and that they wouldn't be separated the two fell into silence for the rest of the walk. Sesshomaru turned around, his eyes catching bright blue ones. She gave him a reassuring smile and a nod. He turned and opened the door, Leading them into the dining room. Inuyasha sat on one of the cushions on the left side of the table, leaving only one between him and the head of the table.

Rin quietly claimed the seat next to him, Kagome claimed the one across from Rin and Shippo sat down right next to Kagome. Sesshomaru took his position at the head of the table, impressed that his half-brother had remained silent the entire time.

Inuyasha glared daggers at Sesshomaru for a moment, before his nose twitched and he drew in a deep breath. All four of them smelled very strongly of each other. Which meant that they all had to have been in contact with each other for longer than just a hug. His amber eyes widened in shock and snapped to Kagome's face. She merely gave him a bright smile.

"What the hell is going on here," he demanded, trying hard to keep control of his temper, he would be forcibly removed from the palace otherwise.

"What do you mean, half-brother?"

"You know what I mean! Her scent is coated in yours," Inuyasha waved his hand towards Kagome.

It was true. Every since the first time they had bathed together his scent was very noticeable on her. It pleased both him and his beast that her sweet scent mingled so nicely with his own. And with all the closeness her scent always lingered on him, leaving him feeling calm through most the day when she couldn't be nearby.

"Of course it is, Inuyasha," Kagome said softly pulling his attention, "Sesshomaru is my alpha."

"He is your… did you just say alpha," Inuyasha had to fight not to stand, grab her and Shippo and make a run for it.

"Yes," she nodded, "we share a futon at night, with the children."

She hoped that by adding that last part it would help cool some of his anger.

"If you share a bed, do you bathe together?"

The blush that bloomed across her cheeks was enough of an answer for him, "how could you, you bastard?! Forcing her into your pack when she is human and doesn't understand."

"I assure you that she understands," Sesshomaru leveled him with an icy glare.

"He hasn't made me do anything that I was uncomfortable with," Kagome said quickly, "I understand pack dynamics and I'm okay with it."

"You are okay with him seeing you naked," he snapped.

"At first I was nervous," she said honestly, "I've always been self-conscious of my body. But, yes, I'm okay being nude in front of Sesshomaru."

"So it's Sesshomaru, huh," Inuyasha pointed out her lack of the term Lord in front of his name, showing familiarity.

"Look, Inuyasha," Kagome ducked her head as the servants brought in the food and only continued once they were gone, "maybe we should talk about this after breakfast. The kids really don't need to be a part of this."

"What is there to talk about," Inuyasha demanded, "you and Shippo are coming home with me."

"No way," Shippo snapped, "Mama and I aren't going to leave papa and my sister and you can't make us. Papa is your alpha too, and he said we are staying!"

Dog ears drooped to his head, "papa?"

A sick feeling turned in his gut when Kagome spoke up, "the children call Sesshomaru papa. I'm their mother, and since I'm Sesshomaru's alpha bitch and I have no father for my children it is his right to take up that role."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as the small group fed their hungry bellies. After they had eaten, the group moved to say their farewells. Shippo and Rin gave their father a hug. He held them close for a moment before they moved away to go wait by Tora.

Sesshomaru stepped up next to Kagome and bent down. Immediately she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his left cheek and then his right. Her way of thanking him for putting up with his loud mouth brother. She was surprised when his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her to his chest. Her hands laid flat on his pecks and her head was tucked under his chin.

"You will not leave," he made it sound like a statement, but she knew it was a question.

Sesshomaru hated feeling uncertain. And that is what he felt in this moment. She could choose to leave, just like that and she would be gone. And he would have to let her go. He wouldn't make her stay, even if his beast howled and whined at the thought of losing it's precious pack mate.

"Of course not," she smiled, standing on her tiptoes to nuzzle her nose into the crook of his neck in reassurance.

His nose buried into her hair for a moment before he squeezed her just a bit tighter. Her lips pressed gently against his collarbone, the heat and pleasure searing straight through his skin. He released her gently and stood for a moment just taking in her bright smile and the utter happiness in her scent. He nodded slightly before he left the room for his study.

Inuyasha remained quiet, it felt as if he had swallowed too much rice and a ball of it was stuck in his throat. His whole body was tense and he wanted to scream, to rant, and to rave. He followed her silently as she led him into the hall.

"Good morning Tora," Kagome greeted the tiger demoness, "could you please bring us to the garden?"

"Of course, Lady Kagome."

"Thank you."

Since the time that Sesshomaru had questioned Kagome about Tora, she had noticed that her servant was just a little more free spoken. She didn't start conversations, but now she actually responded and spoke freely when Kagome talked to her. It was a nice change, even if there was still some bitterness in her yellow eyes.

Kagome dared not say anything until her and Inuyasha were sitting on a bench in the gardens and the kids were out of hearing distance once again tormenting Jaken. She knew though that Jaken actually enjoyed playing with the kids, at least until they took it to far. And usually that is when she would intervene and make sure they treated the imp well.

"Inuyasha," she started only for him to cut her off.

"What the fuck is going on, Kagome," the slight reserve he had, had in front of Sesshomaru no longer applied when the demon lord wasn't around.

"I'm staying here," she told him.

"Why? Why are you even here in the first place? I thought you were traveling and then I found out you got an infection in a wound and ended up here at the Western Palace? What the hell happened?"

Kagome was thankful that Inuyasha, however slightly, had matured in the last three years. She knew that back then Inuyasha would have drawn his sword and attempted to kill Sesshomaru to get her back. Now, he was at least trying to control his temper and make an effort not to force his choice on her. She was thankful for these small mercies.

"I was traveling, but I can't lie to you Inuyasha, I was looking for Sesshomaru. It just so happened though that when I was helping a village a bear demon got the best of me and left me injured. I was traveling and in exchange for medical supplies I was helping other villages until I came across a demon village. They refused to part with their supplies even for double their monies worth, so I ended up with an infection before I could find another place to get what I needed. That's when Sesshomaru found me."

He jumped to his feet, staring at her as if she had grown a second head, "why the fuck were you looking for Sesshomaru?"

Kagome felt uncomfortable, his sudden scream had attracted the attention of the guards and servants that were in the area. It wasn't a secret how most of the demons in the palace and the village viewed Kagome. She had hoped to keep the conversation relatively quiet, rumors were spread like wildfire and could get misconstrued in the retellings.

"There are things that I can't explain, not here," she gestured around them, showing him the many listening ears and watchful eyes, her voice dropped to a whisper, "I just… I needed to see him, Inuyasha."

He dropped to his knees in front of her, his eyes finally catching her's, "Kagome?"

The sound of hopelessness in his voice made her heart heavy, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I never meant…"

"That's why," his voice was as soft as her's, "he is the reason you told me no. You… that scent you had on you… it was his."

He realized the reason he hadn't been able to place Sesshomaru's scent was because of the bathing products of Kagome's time. As it was something he had only ever associated with Kagome and people of her time, he never thought that someone alive in his time had made it to be alive in her's. More so since they had both been so certain that demons no longer existed in the future.

"Yes."

"Why," he collapsed backwards onto his bottom.

"I was sad, he was lonely," she shrugged, "we needed someone, and all we had left was each other. I never thought I'd get to see you again, and having him around helped heal the pain and suffering. He said he needed me and I needed him."

"I just don't…"

"Get it," she asked, "neither did I. But, time can change even the cruelest of people."

"So you… want to be here?"

"Yes, but it's more of a need really."

"I don't understand."

"Inuyasha," she moved off the bench to sit directly in front of him, "you have friends, you have a chance at life. You can find someone to mate easily and move on from this. You don't have to be lonely, you aren't lonely."

He made to interrupt but she held up a finger, "you might feel lonely, but think about it, the whole village of Edo accepts you. They care about you and they enjoy having you around. Sango and Miroku love you like a brother and their kids adore you like you're their uncle. When Rin passes away, what will your brother have?"

"Half-brother," he murmured, his heart suddenly no longer feeling up to it.

"He won't have anything," she whispered, "and I know it to be true. His mother taught him that he needs no one. And it took him a really long time to learn the truth. If I can spare him even just a few years of that kind pain, it's worth it."

He understood what she meant. He could see the pain in her eyes. The sadness that comes from loving someone who doesn't love you back. And the only reason he could recognize the look was because she had worn it almost the full year and a half they had traveled together. Miroku had pointed it out, trying to guilt Inuyasha into making, what the half-demon now knew to be, the right choice. But, back then, he had still be grieving Kikyo.

Kagome had given up a year and a half of her life to go to the past and travel with him to find the jewel that she accidently broke. It hadn't been her fault, not really, and yet she had given up a normal life to try and right her wrong. And while they traveled she relied on him to protect her. And while he, for the most part, did; it was only physically. He never even thought about her mental health.

She had promised to stay by his side, but he had promised to protect her. He broke his first and he knew he couldn't fault her for breaking her's now. He could make her honor her promise, he could force her to go back with him, but that would once again be him breaking his. He hadn't deserved her love, and now that he finally did, it was too late. Even so, his brother didn't deserve Kagome's love currently. But, his brother had a chance to grow into deserving it without completely destroying Kagome's heart and trust.

Sesshomaru wouldn't abandon her. He had chosen to have her stay, he allowed her to be in his palace. He had claimed her as a pack mate. He cared for her in a way. He didn't care for her the way she did him, but at least he still felt something. And in that, he wouldn't do to her what he, himself, had done. Sesshomaru wouldn't just drop her and run off with a demoness leaving Kagome alone and hurt. He would nurture their pack bond and forgo other females, even if that meant he would never mate, because he had given her the position of alpha bitch and moved into the role of father for her pups. If he ever took a mate, it could and only would be her.

His once promise was now taken over by his half-brother. Sesshomaru would do everything in his power to protect his female. Him accepting Kagome in such a way showed that he thought of her as his equal, and yet still his to protect. If Inuyasha tried to take Kagome now, he would have to fight his brother for her and even now the half-demon knew he wasn't a match for Sesshomaru. And it would hurt her more to be taken from the demon she loved then to leave her there to love him one sided.

His heart felt as if it was breaking in his chest. He had had her love, but he had ignored it. He had lost it. Now it was being given to a demon he once hated but now grudgingly respected. He knew, that if Sesshomaru fell in love with Kagome, the demon could truly be worth her love. He would deserve it. And that thought hurt so much more than he could bare.

"I still love you," Kagome told him softly, the palm of her hand gently cupping his cheek, "you will always be my best friend, Inuyasha. And I know you think you need me, but you are stronger than that."

"Kagome," he whispered, his amber eyes filled with pain, regret and fear.

She gave him a smile filled with anguish dropping her hand back into her lap, "I think once you allow yourself to let go of the pain, you will find a life that will truly make you happy."

She had known that he had been waiting for her. As Sesshomaru had mentioned that his brother had been happy with her return. But, a part of her still wondered if Inuyasha saw the resemblance to Kikyo in her features even now. She was sure he would be happier and completely sure of his choice if he mated someone outside of his past. Someone new who wouldn't remind him of the betrayal that left him pinned to a tree and the long journey against Naraku. A new start would be good for him. Yet, it still didn't stop the pain that echoed in her knowing she was hurting him now to better his future.

"Miroku and Sango," he tried again, hoping to find something that might bring her back.

He knew she would be better off here, but that didn't mean he wanted to let her go. He loved her and wanted her for his own. He knew she wouldn't mate him, but maybe he could at least have her near by.

"I plan to go and talk to them. All of you deserve an explanation and talking would be easier done outside of Sesshomaru's palace. But, he won't be going towards Edo for another moon cycle or so," she told him.

"You plan to make us wait even longer," he snapped at her, "you came home stayed for two moon cycles and you have been gone for almost one and we still know nothing!"

"I can't leave," she stood up, her face a mix of upset and guilt.

He stood and got in her face, "yes, you can! He can't keep you!"

"I don't want to leave him," she amended, "I'm not asking you to wait forever, I'm only asking a moon cycle."

"And I'm telling you we deserve to understand what the hell is happening. You just left without telling us anything and you told me here and now you were actually looking for Sesshomaru! You LIED to US!"

"I never lied," she snapped, taking a step forward and put her nose less than a centimeter in front of his, "I wanted to travel! I did travel! If I had told you I planned to find Sesshomaru, what would you have done?"

"I wouldn't have let you…"

"EXACTLY," she yelled, startling all the demons around them.

In her time in the palace she had only ever been kind. She never yelled, she never argued, she never raised her voice. Most of the time she was quiet and while she did at time speak out of turn, it was never cruel or mean. She was always kind and while her smiles were sometimes sad, she always wore one.

"What was I supposed to do, Inuyasha," her voice stayed raised causing his ears to flatten to his head, "even if I had told you the truth, you NEVER would have believed me! You would have said I was being stupid. You would have tried to talk me out of it! You would have never understood!"

"I still don't," he cried out.

"I will explain!"

"IN A MOON CYCLE!"

"I won't abandon him!"

"Visiting Edo wouldn't be abandoning him!"

"You know that isn't how things work," she snarled, "you might only be half-demon but even YOU understand pack rules! I am to remain by his side!"

"That isn't an excuse," his hand reached up and curled around her upper arm, holding hard enough to leave red marks, "we deserve to know what the hell is going on!"

She pulled her arm out of his grasp and took several steps back, her voice dropped lower, "I will ask him if I can visit. But, if he says no, or if asking upsets him, I will not be happy with you, Inuyasha."

"You NEVER cared this much when you would ask me to go home," he glowered at her, torn between anger and sadness.

"For one, you never made me a part of your pack," she told him evenly, "and for two, I knew none of this stuff before I was tutored in demon kind and their more instinctual ways. You can't blame me for not knowing this stuff back then when you never explained."

"Mama," Shippo asked uncertainly, as he creeped closer to the adults.

"Yes, Shippo," she turned to him, her anger fading fast.

"Are you okay," he asked as Rin nervously snuck up next to him, her hand fisted in the sleeve of his haori.

"I'm okay," she knelt and pulled them into her arms, "Inuyasha and I were just having a bit of a disagreement, that's all. I need to go talk to Sesshomaru. Will you two stay here with Inuyasha and Jaken and behave?"

Reluctantly the two agreed and Kagome planted a soft kiss on each of their foreheads. She stood and turned to her servant, who was quietly watching her. The bitterness that had been there in her eyes that morning was gone replaced with something Kagome couldn't name.

"Tora," she asked almost uncertain, a part of her really didn't want to do this, "could you take me to Sesshomaru, please?"

"Of course, Lady Kagome," the new constant reply.

"Thank you."

"You are… welcome," the word tasted odd in her mouth and her voice sounded off.

Kagome couldn't stop the small smile that spread. That had been the first time she had offered a welcome. She knew the demoness was uncomfortable with the word, but her having said it could mean a step in the right direction with their friendship.

She followed in silence, and her heart felt as if it was going to give out when Tora opened his study doors. She didn't want to go. She didn't want to be parted from him. The thought of sleeping at night without his warmth next to her made her heartache. Bathing alone would be just as unpleasant, and the same would be said for grooming.

Her eyes landed on the demon lord who sat behind his desk. A scroll was in his hands but his golden eyes were on her. A single eyebrow was raised. He hadn't expected to see her outside meals that day, with Inuyasha being there he assumed she would be entertaining their guest.

Realization dawned on him, and his eyes narrowed. Displeasure and anger worked their way subtly into his expression. She had said she wouldn't leave and he had believed her. He had been taken a fool.

The look on his face made her heartbreak. If she left, if she visited them, she may as well take any trust that was between them and destroy it. No matter how bad it might hurt her friends to know that she made them wait, she wouldn't ruin what she had with Sesshomaru. As much as she loved her friends, she loved him more.


	11. Faced with the Truth

**A/N: I'm kinda glad to be done with this chapter. I had a really hard time coming up with it! But, here it is! Finally! My brain just didn't want to think this one up! I'm hoping the next chapter comes a little easier! Here is to hoping! **

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, follows and favorites! It's so exciting to see my inbox of my email full of messages from here! You guys are amazing!**

* * *

_**A Chance To Change Fate**_

_**Chapter 11: Faced with the Truth**_

"So you would leave," he could barely keep his anger from his voice.

"No," she denied, "I'm not leaving. Inuyasha simply wants me to visit."

She took a couple steps into the room and Tora gently closed the doors. She knew she was alone in the room with him, but even so, in this place they never truly were alone. She felt vulnerable. She wanted to comfort him, but she didn't want to do anything to jeopardize his reputation. Ally she may be, but she was still human.

"Visit," he didn't believe her.

"He wants me to explain," she told him seriously, "he wants to understand why I'm here. And as my friends, they deserve to know what has happened."

"Hn."

His mind told him she wouldn't return if she left. Though, his beast assured him that she would. She was their pack and she would never just abandon him. And yet…

"I don't want to," she whispered, drawing shocked eyes to her face, "I don't want to go. But, Inuyasha is right. They are my friends and I owe them an explanation. I can't just leave them in the dark about everything. But, I don't want to go."

"Why?"

Reputation be damned, he was strong, he was fearless, he was an amazing demon lord and no matter what they might say about him she knew different and so did he. She moved around behind his desk, startling the demon. She knelt behind him and like on the futon that morning she wrapped her arms around his chest and laid her chin on his shoulder.

"I'll miss you," her voice was so soft even he could barely hear the words.

His clawed fingers reached up and gently laid on her back of her hands. She didn't want to leave him, which meant that he hadn't been played a fool. She honestly only wanted to leave because her loyalty to her friends told her that she owed them something, even if he didn't believe she did.

"_We_ will go," he stressed the first word, to insure that she would understand his meaning.

"I don't mean to pull you away," she backed up guiltily.

He turned to face her, "you do not wish to leave and yet you feel you must go. I will not be denied my rights."

If Inuyasha had heard those words spoken it would have angered him. As it sounded like Sesshomaru was merely using Kagome as a possession, but she knew better. The way he had said it, the very gentle change to his emotionless expression and the glint in his golden eyes told her that he would miss her if she went and he didn't want to. It also spoke volumes about how uncomfortable he still was with emotions. Not thinking, just acting, Kagome sat forward and pressed a kiss to the left corner of his mouth. He needed reassurances and perhaps he always would.

For a moment in his shock his mask completely dropped. His eyes widened and his mouth parted just slightly in surprise. He had never been kissed on his lips before, and while it had only been the corner, it was an entirely new sensation. Dog demons didn't kiss on the lips, that was a human act, but with how amazing just the small lip to lip contact he had felt was, he had to wonder why more didn't do so. And it gave him an understanding to why humans partook in the act of kissing.

He knew that kissing was an intimate thing for humans, just as licking was for dogs. A part of him wanted to just simply kiss Kagome to see how much better it would feel if the contact was complete instead of partial, but he held back afraid to hurt her. He didn't want her to assume he felt for her the way she did about him. Another part of him wondered, if he did fall in love with her, would she allow him to kiss her as many times as he wanted.

"I… sorry," she squeaked out embarrassed at herself, "I didn't mean. I was just. I wanted.."

He reigned in his emotions and put back up his mask, "Kagome."

Hearing her name from his mouth caused her jaw to snap closed. He never called her by her name. Guilt weighed heavily on her, she had kissed him. She knew that dog demons didn't kiss, that it was strictly a human action, so it didn't mean to him what it meant to her. But, she knew he understood the intimate nature of kissing and would understand her gesture. She didn't want to push him. She didn't want to force his hand. If he fell in love with her, she wanted it to be because he naturally felt that way, not because he was led to believe that is what he was feeling.

"Explain."

"I just wanted to reassure you," she muttered weakly, "you haven't had a pack mate in so long, and I thought if you were upset or afraid I might leave, you would need some reassurance that I'm here to stay."

He was surprised and yet not that she had so accurately understood his fears. Even if she was his, she understood that he would not stop her if she left. And he knew she was also aware that he was uncomfortable with the emotions that came with finally opening himself up in this way. He had gained an understanding of her during their travels years ago, and grew to care for her like any good alpha would care for a pack mate.

"Hn."

"When will we leave," she asked softly.

"On the morrow."

"I'll tell Inuyasha," she bit her bottom lip and nervously glanced into his golden eyes, "thank you, Sesshomaru."

His very slight tilt of his head was his acknowledgement. She smiled and leaned forward, pressing her kisses to his cheeks before removing herself from his study. She knew he didn't understand why she was going back, but her heart felt a little lighter knowing he would be there with her.

"Tora," she smiled politely at the tiger demoness.

The tiger gave her a tight lip smile before turning and leading her back the way they had came.

She was surprised when the demoness spoke, "you argued without fear with the half-breed."

Kagome replayed the statement in her mind, "well, yeah. Inuyasha is my best friend. He would never hurt me."

"Are you sure?"

She laughed, "of course I am."

"He is Sesshomaru's half-brother?"

"Oh," Kagome seemed startled for a moment, "I forgot that he has never really been allowed here before so you guys wouldn't really know him. Yeah, that's Inuyasha for you. Son of Izayoi and Lord Inu-No-Taisho."

"I did not realize he was a half-breed."

She flinched, "there isn't anything wrong with him being a half-demon."

Tora glanced over her shoulder, "you are odd for a priestess. You befriend a half demon, adopt a full demon and have become a part of a demon lord's pack."

"I was also a part of a wolf pack for a time," she added in, "apparently, unbeknownst to me, I was being courted by the Prince of the Eastern Lands," she laughed, "it took a lot to convince him that I just didn't see him that way."

"I thought I heard a rumor saying something like that."

"Probably," she shrugged, "I was talking about it with Jaken a couple days ago. It's odd being here. It's almost impossible to keep a secret with so many listening ears."

"I take it you haven't been around so many demons at a time," Tora asked softly.

"Besides Koga-kun's pack? Not really. I walked through a demon village once, but I left quickly. Even knowing I was Sesshomaru's ally, they still didn't want me there."

"You do not address Lord Sesshomaru properly."

"I used to," she offered, "when we were trying to find Naraku. It was mainly because I didn't want him to think better of his alliance with his brother and leave. We needed him for the final battle, and I knew we could trust him to keep his word. It was just odd being around him and him not trying to kill us. He is absolutely terrifying when he transforms or when his gaze is locked on you with your head being his target. But before the alliance I had stood up to him more times then I can count in order to protect Inuyasha. Over the time we traveled together, I guess, I became more comfortable, and people on equal terms don't use such formalities."

The tiger stopped in her tracks for a moment before continuing, "he attempted to take your life?"

"Well," she shrugged," yeah. Several times. In fact, he and Inuyasha were fighting pretty badly when he proposed that we join forces. I thought Inuyasha was going to go ballistic, as if Sesshomaru had insulted him with the suggestion. But, we were able to calm him down and we sat and talked it over figuring that their little sibling rivalry could be pushed back till Naraku was killed. I guess, in Naraku's downfall they found even ground and they no longer attempt to kill each other anymore.

"But, before that, every time we saw each other there were always battles. He first tried to kill me when Inuyasha found Tessaiga in his father's tomb and I was the one that pulled the sword from it's holding stone. His poison is something I've never quite smelt before, it was sweet and yet tangy. It warmed my skin but didn't burn. It was weird, but I'm glad I'm alive. After that, he only attempted to kill me when I tried to stop him from hurting Inuyasha by firing arrows at him, or jumping in the way."

"You stood up against him?"

"Someone had to," she shrugged, "I didn't want to see my friend die. And besides, as much as he scared me I wanted to at least die trying. Never did die obviously," she laughed, "I think most the time he was disappointed. I still feel bad though, that Inuyasha cut off his arm in his father's tomb. I'm glad that he has it back, but I still sometimes feel guilty it even happened in the first place."

"His half-brother was the reason he lost his arm?"

"You didn't know that," Kagome asked curiously, "yeah, Inuyasha used Tessaiga to protect me. Back then, Inuyasha and I barely knew each other, and we were always arguing, but he didn't want me to die. I guess, it turned out okay in the end. Cause, here we are. No Naraku, and the brothers are finally at peace with each other."

Tora didn't say anything, but the way she carried herself made it seem as if she was still unsure of her words. Even if everything she had spoken was the truth and her scent proved she didn't lie, it sounded odd. Why would a priestess make friends with and become a part of a pack of a demon who tried to kill her? It just couldn't be real.

"If you don't believe me," Kagome hummed, "you could ask Jaken, he was there. Actually, I remember in the tomb I pelted him with skulls," she laughed, "oh man. I've stepped on him, hit him, I even got him with his own staff a few times just because he wouldn't keep his mouth shut."

"Why would you be okay being around someone that tried to kill you?"

"Inuyasha tried to kill me," she started, "Miroku kidnapped me, Sango attempted to kill us, Koga kidnapped me, Sesshomaru tried to kill me, I could go on and on. Things happen, and if they had been serious about hurting me, I'd be dead. But, I'm not. So, somewhere in them they have some decency, or in Sesshomaru's case honor. Sometimes people do things that hurt other people, and sometimes it's not really in our control. I don't like to hold grudges if I can help it."

They fell into a silence that wasn't completely uncomfortable. Still, she was glad when the bench that held Inuyasha's slumped form came into view. She quickly took the seat next to him. Even knowing he was upset she couldn't help the slight anger that bubbled inside her.

"He thought I was going to leave him."

"Feh."

"Look," she turned to him, "I haven't explained yet and I know you don't understand. But, your brother doesn't do emotions well, if you haven't noticed. He thought I was going to leave and not return. I almost lost his trust."

"That isn't my problem."

"You say you love me, Inuyasha, and yet you don't care if I get hurt in the crossfire."

"He doesn't deserve you."

"Do you, Inuyasha?"

"I…"

"If you say yes, then you have no idea the kind of pain you put me through."

"But…"

"It doesn't matter if you have made up your mind now," she told him seriously, "I needed you back then. I loved you with everything I had and you always left to go to her. Now, suddenly, she is gone and you are saying that I'm the one you love and want to be with? Can't you see how hurtful that is? You only wanted me once you couldn't have her."

"That isn't it, Kagome," Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head.

"Then what is," she demanded.

"I just felt responsible for her death."

"Is that why you always compared me to her? Always told me how much better and prettier she was? I felt horrible for so long, thinking I was completely ugly and unlovable. I felt like I would only ever be her shadow. I would never live up to her reputation that you so hyped. It took me forever to realize that I'm not ugly. I mean I'm not beautiful, but at least I'm not ugly. And yet, even three years later, I still find myself ashamed of my body."

"Kagome… I…"

"I still have times where I doubt myself and my abilities because of you," she told him pointedly, "I was trained the past three years and I've gotten stronger than I've ever thought possible and still sometimes I freeze up and panic that I might not be good enough."

He opened his mouth and she shook her head, "for three years," she whispered, "I spent almost everyday with him. And because of how I felt I couldn't recognize that he loved me. I never thought it was possible. I didn't believe that he could till he told me himself and then it was too late. I had already made up my mind to come back.

"I've lost a lot because of you, Inuyasha. I've been hurt, I've been bent, and I've been broken. But, friend or not, I won't let you make me lose him. I won't let him go, not now, not ever. Not again."

"Then you aren't coming to the village," he gritted his teeth in anger.

"On the morrow," she told him, "Sesshomaru, the children and I will be going."

"Why the fuck is he going?!"

"Because, as pack we don't want to be separated."

"I need time to speak with you," Inuyasha snarled.

"Then speak!"

"Not HERE!"

"Then we will talk later," she told him pointedly.

"I want to apologise, damn it."

"Inuyasha," she laid a hand on his arm, "what's done is done. There is no need to apologise, I've already forgiven you."

"But, you can't love me."

"No. Not like that again, at least."

"There isn't anything I can do to change that," he drooped, "is there?"

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Sesshomaru stood inside his palace, near a door that looked directly into the garden. It was cracked just enough he could peer outside, seeing Kagome and Inuyasha sitting together on the bench. Why did it bug him that they sat so close? He thought it was because she was his pack mate, but he knew that wasn't it. Something with the familiar way they sat so close upset him. The gentle touches she would give him and the looks of sadness that cross her face made his chest tighten.

Their conversation drifted to him and he was pleased that she was upset that Inuyasha insisted she visit the village. He was pleased to note that she realized if she had left to the village without assuring him that she would return it would have lost his trust. Though, it bothered him that she knew emotions didn't sit well with him. Then again he had to remind himself that she knew him probably better than he knew himself.

He felt anger rippled through him when his brother claimed that he didn't deserve her. He may not love her, but he cared for her and for that he felt he deserved her. It was better than what his brother had ever given her! Pride swelled inside him when she turned it around on Inuyasha and pointed out that the half-breed didn't deserve her. Even though he knew that Inuyasha wanted Kagome, being faced with that truth made his heart hurt in ways he had never felt before.

He listened carefully as Kagome pointed out the things Inuyasha had done over the time they traveled together. His brother had compared Kagome to Kikyo? Kikyo looked nothing like Kagome, her looks were cold and calculating while Kagome's were warm and welcoming. And Kagome's powers were double that of Kikyo's. Why the hell would the half-breed get it in his head to tell Kagome the exact opposite of the truth? Why had he felt the need to belittle Kagome? His temper was barely kept in check.

Now he knew why Kagome was always so hesitant to take off her clothes during their bathing, and why she always tried to hide her body. No matter how many times they bathed her scent always flooded with nervousness and embarrassment right before she undressed and she always hid herself until he could convince her to let go. His fingers curled into the palms of his hands, his sharp nails sinking into skin.

He could also understand why she had allowed the bear to get the better of her. She hadn't fought a real fight in so long and suddenly faced with a real challenge she had probably froze up, just for a split second. All because she had believed herself, even for a moment, weak. Why? Why the hell would Inuyasha put her through all that? Why would he do such a thing to someone he claimed to love?

And beyond all that, she hadn't thought his future self loved her because she thought she was unable to be loved. She hadn't seen the signs, she hadn't known that it was there, because she couldn't see it. She assumed no one would love her, and assumed that he couldn't either. Was that why she was okay with the fact that he might not love her? Because, somehow, she still felt that she didn't deserve to be loved?

Something inside him told him to prove her wrong. Told him to prove to her she was beautiful and powerful. But, even more then that, it told him to show her she could be loved. Because, out of all of the creatures in the world, she deserved it. If he could love her, he decided, he would.

It didn't matter anymore that she was human. It didn't matter anymore what the other lords and his people might say. Because, this beautiful wonderful and loving woman gave up her future to keep him from being lonely. She was willing to suffer for him. To endure the pain of time that his future self had gone through to ensure he wouldn't have to. The least he could do was not fight any emotions or feelings she might bring out in him.

His mother, he was sure, had been wrong. And, his father had be right all along.


	12. No Regrets

**A/N: Wow! It took eleven chapters for Sesshomaru to finally admit that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if he fell in love! I hadn't seen the end of that chapter coming till I wrote it! And thankfully this chapter came a lot easier! I know it's a lot of dialog, but hey, conversations have to happen too! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying thank you guy for all the reviews, favorites and follows! It really means alot to me!**

**I also noticed that since I started continuing this story, my other Sess/Kag story Unimaginable has been getting some hits too! So thank you guys for that!**

**I do have to say, I'm really happy with how this story is turning out. Since Naraku is dead, there isn't much fighting, and I kinda prefer that. But, that isn't to say there won't be conflict later on. Who knows! My mind weaves the story as I type. So, I guess we will see!**

* * *

_**A Chance To Change Fate**_

_**Chapter 12: No Regrets**_

The trip to Edo had been relatively unpleasant. In order to speed up travel Inuyasha, Rin, Shippo and Jaken had all ridden on Ah-Un. While Sesshomaru and Kagome traveled on his youki cloud. The half-demon had, for the first half of the trip, done nothing but complain about Sesshomaru coming with them.

After being coldly glared at by Sesshomaru and a warning from Kagome that she would 'sit' him, he wisely shut his mouth. After that the trip had been nothing but soft chatter from the children and Jaken. As they neared the village Kagome felt more and more guilty as the demon lord tensed under her hands.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Why?"

"I can tell being in Edo will make you uncomfortable and you didn't want to come in the first place," she whimpered, "I feel like I forced you."

"You did nothing of the sort," he told her firmly, "I offered."

"Please," she pleaded, "don't be mad."

"I am not."

The tenseness in her body faded and she collapsed against him. He rose an eyebrow but did not say anything. She sighed gratefully. She wasn't sure how this confrontation would go and she really needed his strength at the moment.

They landed just outside the village and ventured the rest of the way on foot. They were greeted by Kaede, Sango who had her youngest strapped to her back, and Miroku who carried their twins. She excitedly hugged them and greeted them, ignoring their shocked looks over her shoulder at the silent imposing figure that was Sesshomaru.

"We should go to Kaede's hut," Inuyasha informed them, "Kagome came to talk with us."

"Alright," Miroku nodded.

The group moved to head towards the hut when they noticed that Kagome had turned around and was looking at Sesshomaru in askance.

"I will be here," he gestured to the forest.

"Are you sure," Kagome moved closer, not wanting him to feel unwelcome.

"Hn."

"Okay," she smiled at him, "will you be taking our pups?"

A softness only she could notice shined in his eyes, "yes."

"Sesshomaru."

The askance in her voice told him what to do. He bent down and she placed her customary thank you kisses on his cheeks. Instead of pulling away after the second kiss was planted she gently pressed her nose into his cheek and trailed it down his neck.

"Thank you," she took a step back and smiled brightly, "I will find you when we are done."

"Where will you sleep?"

"Where will you feel comfortable sleeping?"

"Hn.:"

"I can ask Kaede," she smiled, "would that be okay?"

He inclined his head just so, before he turned and called for the children to follow him. She turned back to her friends to find curious and suspicious eyes. Saying nothing, she followed them into the hut.

"Kaede," Kagome asked softly as they all took seats around the fire pit..

"Yes, child," the old priestess answered her.

"Would you mind if Sesshomaru, Shippo, Rin, Jaken and I slept here for the night?"

"That would be fine. My hut has been quite empty since Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango made their own places to live."

"Thank you," she bowed softly to her.

"Kagome," Miroku asked cautiously, "why is Lord Sesshomaru here?"

"Because I'm here," she stated easily, "he is my alpha."

"What," Sango asked, her voice hitching.

"It's a long story," Kagome sighed.

"You promised, Kagome," Inuyasha nearly snarled.

"The well closed up. After Inuyasha was pulled back through I tried to jump and nothing happened. For two months I tried jumping in almost every day. I would pray and beg and plead but nothing worked. The magic just kind of fell asleep, I guess."

"That's why you didn't come back with Inuyasha," Miroku hummed.

"I wanted to," she told him seriously, "but nothing worked. After two months I just kind of gave up. I tried to jump in at least once a month, but I knew I needed to move forward. I couldn't just forget to live because I couldn't come back. I needed to keep moving forward. I needed to finish high school.

"It was around that time that I bumped into him. I was shocked, but at the same time I was happy. I wasn't alone anymore and someone who had been there, had seen what I had seen in the past, was with me. He wouldn't think I was crazy when I talked about the past and the things I saw, because he had seen them too."

"Who is he," Sango had an idea on who, but…

"Sesshomaru," she sighed softly, "he seemed so sad. When he saw me, his eyes had widened. He was just as shocked as I was. He asked me if I wanted a ride to school and I accepted. I shouldn't have even gone to school, as I couldn't think of anything other than Sesshomaru and how someone from my past was still alive.

"After that, we started to see each other often. He would pick me up from school and we would spend the day together. He would help me with my homework. We would spend hours just sitting on the couch talking. At first it was rough because I was afraid of saying something that would make him go away.

"But, eventually I learned that he needed me as much as I needed him. He was lonely and so was I. We wanted someone who knew our pasts and we were just that. We could talk about anything and everything, and somehow it didn't feel so strained anymore."

"Why are you with the Sesshomaru of this time," Miroku asked curiously, "I mean, obviously they are the same and yet not. This one hasn't had to live five more centuries."

Kagome smiled sadly at him, "sure the Sesshomaru of the future has five more centuries on this one. But, they both suffer from loneliness. Sesshomaru's mother taught him that he needed no one, but dogs are pack animals. This Sesshomaru needs me just as much as the future one.

"If I can show him now that his mother was wrong, then he will not have to suffer five hundred years alone. I had an opportunity that no other person will ever be able to have. I have a chance to change the past."

"You would give up your happiness for his," Sango asked in concern.

She avoided the question for the moment, "he knew. The whole three years he knew that one day the well would open again. Looking back on some of our conversations, he hinted at the fact that I would return without outright telling me. And since I didn't think it was possible, I didn't catch his meaning.

"It hurt the most knowing he knew the well would open. That he knew he would lose me one day. He tried to stop me from coming back," her voice started to break as tears gathered in her eyes, "he begged me to stay. And he told me the one thing I had longed for, for two and a half years to hear. He told me he loved me.

"In that moment, I was torn. It was either go back to the past or stay with him. Then I realized, I could fix his loneliness. I could change his future. And I love him enough that I could do that. I could deal with losing his love for me in exchange for him to have a happy past. So, I did.

"I dropped down the well and as I fell I saw him cry. His face, filled with sadness, and his eyes filled with tears, still haunt my dreams. I never, ever, meant to do that to him. But, if I do this right, in this timeline, he will never have to cry.

"I returned because I wanted to see you guys. I missed you all so much. But, I also returned because I knew I could give him the past the deserved."

"What does that mean for ye," Kaede asked softly.

"I will remain with Sesshomaru in his palace. I have taken the title Shikon Miko of the West. I am Sesshomaru's Alpha Bitch, and Shippo and Rin are our pups. I will travel with him during his land inspections and will get to see you all once a moon cycle."

"You are too selfless for your own good," Miroku sighed.

"You are giving up your life, for him," Sango's voice was sad.

"I don't see it as giving up my life," she shook her head, "I am gaining a really good life. It may end up being loveless, but that doesn't mean I won't be happy."

"What about Inuyasha," Miroku looked at the quiet and subdued half-demon.

"There was a time where I loved Inuyasha but that was a long time ago," Kagome pointed out, "I love Sesshomaru. He may not feel the same, but if the future Sesshomaru could love me, there is hope that he may yet. Even so, his happiness is worth a loveless life."

"Why didn't you tell us when you first got here," Sango questioned her.

"There was a chance that Sesshomaru would have outright refused me. And I wasn't sure I would be able to stand talking about the future Sesshomaru if he had."

"Inuyasha," Sango called to him softly.

"What," he asked gruffly.

"Are you okay," Miroku cut in.

"I'm fucking fine," he growled.

"I never meant to hurt you, Inuyasha," Kagome couldn't stop the sadness that filled her voice.

"Yeah, well, too fucking bad," he snarled.

She flinched, "I'm not going to apologize. I don't regret my actions. If I did, it would mean I regret him and I don't."

"Kagome," Miroku hedged, "are you sure this is what you want?"

"I can't be with Inuyasha if that is what you are implying. I know you guys don't understand because you haven't seen Sesshomaru the way I have but I love him. I honestly do. And, I'm not going to just settle and live with the sadness in my heart that I loved him and never did anything about it. I've made my choice. Please. I don't expect you guys to become best friends with him or anything. I just want my choice respected."

"Fuck that," Inuyasha snarled.

She glared at him, "says the one who wanted me to respect the fact that he was constantly running off with Kikyo," the half-demon flinched, "please, Inuyasha. If you don't approve that is fine, but please I don't want to fight. I don't want to argue all the time."

"Feh," he crossed his arms and glared at the wall.

"Kagome," Kaede called her attention back to the rest of the group, "ye are very certain, even I can see this. I will not stop ye, simply caution ye."

"Thank you."

"If this will make you happy," Sango nodded her consent.

They had all seen and noticed Kagome's unhappiness during her two month stay in Edo. And seeing her now, there was a huge difference. She was back to the bright happy-go-lucky self she had always been. And none of them felt right condemning her to unhappiness just because they were nervous about her choice in… association.

They had saw the display between the demon lord and Kagome. They had seen her affection with him. She had never been that open with Inuyasha. Heck, the times that they had simply hugged embarrassed her. They couldn't tell what he had been thinking as his face was blank and emotionless, but the fact that he had deliberately leaned down for her spoke volumes.

"I think I'll go find him," she unfolded herself from her sitting position, "I haven't spent much time with our pups the last couple of days. Sesshomaru and I usually spar in the early morning and then I wake up our pups and teach them to read and write then take them to the garden to play."

"You and Lord Sesshomaru spar," Miroku stopped her before she could leave.

"Yep," she smiled, "future Sesshomaru and I trained together almost the full three years we knew each other. Taught me everything from swords and all manner of weapons to hand to hand combat. He is a good teacher, tough and strict, but he made sure I only ever left with welts or bruises, never cuts."

"Was he the one that taught you about demons," Sango couldn't stop her curiosity.

Kagome smiled softly, her eyes filled with a far away look, "yes. He taught me about all demons and their cultures, beliefs and traditions."

When no more questions appeared and Sango and Miroku's children began to fuss, she ducked out of the hut. It felt strange being back in the village. Human villages were similar to demons, except humans built smaller huts to live in.

She hummed as she walked through the street, easily and happily greeting people as she made her way to the well. The familiar path left an ache in her heart. How many times had she walked this in the past bent on headed home? It had never occurred to her the well would one day sleep for three years trapping her in the future.

When the well came into view, homesickness hit with a vengeance. Kneeling beside the wooden structure, she placed her arms on the lip and laid her head down on them. She liked being at Sesshomaru's Palace because then she didn't have this constant reminder that she couldn't go home.

She missed her mother, her brother and her grandfather. She missed the excitement as the last school bell rang and she spotted Sesshomaru's car parked on the side of the street. She missed the nights when her mother would invite him over for dinner and after eating they would curl up on the couch to watch a movie.

Tears built up in her eyes and slid down across her arms until they were soaked into the dry wood. She missed him. While she knew one day she may just be able to see her family again, if she lived long enough, she would never see her Sesshomaru again. That time line no longer existed. Once she reached that time the only Sesshomaru that would be, is the one that is now.

Her fingers curled around the wood, shocks of pain in her fingertips spoke of splinters, but she didn't care at the moment. She remembered the first time she spent the night at Sesshomaru's house and how badly her mother had freaked out. Souta teased her for days, purposely making her blush every time they happened to cross paths.

She remember the awkward conversation with her mother explaining Sesshomaru's demon needs and how Kagome wanted to spend more nights at his place. At first her mother had been rightly worried, till she was reassured a million times that nothing more then sleep would ever happen. As Sesshomaru understood and respected that she was still underage.

He always tried his hardest to make sure she was happy. He never allowed her to slip into depression when thinking about the past. He would always grab her hand and pull her out to the car and take her somewhere. Sometimes just to the park, or to a movie, or somewhere to eat, but during summer he would make her pack her things and take her camping. It was those trips that she yearned for. In those days out in the woods, she could pretend they were in the past again.

Her tears fell faster. All that was left of her Sesshomaru was her memories. Because she had decided to alter time and take a different course than what fate had wanted. She knew it would be better this way, but that didn't make missing him any easier.

She let out a loud sob, her whole body shaking with the loud mournful sound. A warm hand softly landed on her shoulder causing her to jump. Through her tears she could barely make out Sesshomaru's passive face. But, his eyes held a look of concern that tore into her already saddened heart.

He sat down and gently coaxed her into his lap. She vaguely realized that his armor was off, as he pillowed her back and head against his pelt, letting her face press against the warmth of his neck. Her hands snaked up and clinched in the fabric of his haori, ignoring the stabs of pain as the splinters were pushed deeper into her skin.

One of his hands wrapped around her waist and the other gently cupped the side of her head holding her softly and yet firmly to him. The sobs she had kept at bay suddenly split forth, her whole body shaking in her release of sadness.

Sesshomaru had never, not once, seen Kagome in a state such as this. In all the time he had known her, he had only ever seen her shed tears when she thought someone's life was in danger. But, even then, she had never cried this hard or this much.

The pain in his chest doubled when he realized he was probably the one that caused this. Indirectly, as it was his future self she was crying over but, it was still his fault. He had caused this wonderful woman such pain and agony. After everything she had done for him, and he had accidently hurt her. He pulled her a little tighter against him, not wanting to hurt her, and yet still unsure how to console her.

He had only ever had to deal with a crying Rin, and she was young enough that a simple command to stop would end her tears. He knew that Kagome would not appreciate being told to stop crying. She needed to let her sadness out. And for the first time in his life, he felt useless and he didn't like it. It was a horrible and uncomfortable feeling.

Footsteps on the path drew his eyes to her approaching friends. Sango and Miroku looked at him with worry and concern. While Inuyasha had a look of pure outrage on his face.

"What the fuck did you do to her," he demanded when they stopped at the edge of the clearing.

He couldn't bring himself to answer. He couldn't say nothing, because he knew she _was_ crying because of him. And yet, he didn't want to admit out loud that he had been the cause.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Miroku stepped forward, "can you tell us why she is so upset?"

His golden eyes drifted to the mass of black silk neatly tucked against the curve of his neck. He remained silent, simply holding her. Why couldn't they just leave? Didn't they understand that she wanted to grieve and how could she when they were bombarding them with questions? Before he could stop himself his upper lip curled and bared his fang, a growl slipping past his teeth.

The three froze, their eyes wide and suddenly panicked. Their dear friend was being held by the demon lord. And she was crying, which led them to believe that maybe her tale had all been lies and she was being kept against her will. But, even together they didn't stand a chance against Sesshomaru if he didn't hold back.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called out to him, "don't be mad, they are just worried."

Her head tilted backwards and their eyes connected. He pressed his lips gently against her forehead, thinking she would find a lick on her skin uncomfortable. A small hand reached up and gently cupped his cheek, bringing gold to once again clash with blue.

"Thank you," she said, her voice wavering as more tears started to spill, "I just… I miss him and talking about him… just brought up a lot of memories… He is gone… I'll never see him again."

The pain in his chest before was next to nothing as it was now. If he had been in true form his ears would have drooped and his tail would have curled between his legs. A whimper, so soft that Kagome could only feel it against her side, came from him.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. Sango and Miroku frowned. They hadn't realized just how much sadness and pain she was in by being there in the past. She hadn't lied, why would she lie to them. She was genuinely hurting. She had been born of the future, but her life had been torn between times. And it just so happened that one day she had to pick. It had meant she had to leave one behind.

And like all her friends, in one single moment she lost her family and her home. They had all been caught up in the happiness to finally have her back they hadn't thought about the pain she must have been going through. They had lost their families, that was true, but they hadn't chose to. It had simply happened. She had to pick and then live for the rest of her life with the choice she made.

"I feel better now," Kagome wiped her eyes on the sleeves of her kimono, "thank you."

"Hn."

She gave a soft giggle as she wiped her tears from his neck, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Okay."

He gently helped her back up to her feet. She reached out and her hand entwined with his. The splinters could wait, right now she needed this reassurance to help push away the sadness of loss.

"I'm okay guys," she smiled sadly at her friends, "really. I just was missing my family and him."

"Kagome," Sango gave her a sad look, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Sango," she smiled, leaning up against Sesshomaru's arm, "I made the right choice, and I don't regret it. Just sometimes I need to give myself a moment to feel sad for what I had to give up to gain what I have now."

Inuyasha looked between the two. He was shocked that his brother had held Kagome as she cried. And now he was allowing her to cling to him. Sesshomaru let no one touch him so it was odd to see how almost comfortable he looked.

"I think," Kagome started, "that I'm going to go play with our pups. Will you come with me, Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

He led her into the forest. She turned back and waved to her friends as they disappeared into the trees.

The whole time she had been in the past she hadn't let herself truly cry over her loss. She had shed a few tears now and again, but she had never allowed a true breakdown. It felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and suddenly she could finally allow herself to be happy.

As the children came into view, frolicking in a field with Jaken and her hand being held by Sesshomaru, she knew it then. Without a single doubt, she was happy. She had made the right choice. And she could not and never would regret it.


	13. Expelling Doubt

**A/N: I'm not sure I like where I ended this chapter, but I just couldn't find a good place. Please, Please, Please don't be mad at me, okay? I'm trying my hardest to keep going and not allow my usual writers block to take over and make me give up! I promise I'm doing my best! Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm still kinda... iffy on it. Not sure if I want to re-write it differently or not... So, let me know, okay?**

* * *

_**A Chance To Change Fate**_

_**Chapter 13: Expelling Doubt**_

The children, Jaken, and Kagome enjoyed their evening together. They played tag and hide-in-seek, in which Shippo was forbade from using his nose. After they were too exhausted to keep running around wildly they sat down and took turns telling stories. Stories of things they missed, things they remember and things they were looking forward to. Their last activity was the only one that Sesshomaru had willingly allowed them to rope him into.

Eventually he had to point out it was getting dark and forced the group to head back to the village. Upon return, they all tightly squeezed into Kaede's hut. Dinner was an awkward affair. Inuyasha spent the evening scowling while glaring at his brother. Miroku and Sango were oddly quiet, almost seemingly nervous under Sesshomaru's watchful eyes.

Shippo and Rin had no qualms and engaged everyone in small conversations. They talked about all the things they did at the Palace, which darkened Inuyasha's already souring mood. Though Inuyasha didn't care for Shippo as a father would, he still liked the small kit and it was hard to learn that not only had he lost Kagome, he was losing the pesky runt that he enjoyed taunting.

When prompted Kagome went into deeper detail about her life at the Palace. She didn't say anything about sleeping and bathing with Sesshomaru, and was surprised when Inuyasha didn't hurl the information out. She wondered if he was protecting her modesty, her reputation, his own reputation or feelings.

She didn't mention it because they didn't really need to be stated. She wasn't embarrassed, but she knew Miroku would twist her words and with so many children present it honestly wasn't the right thing to be discussing. Though, she would be lying if she said she didn't get nervous when they bathed.

Even three years later, Inuyasha's comparisons to Kikyo still made her feel unremarkable. And she wasn't sure she would ever tell Sesshomaru that he made her feel even more so. Higher demons of all kinds were absolutely gorgeous, and she was just a plain average human. There was really nothing noteworthy about her, except maybe her sapphire eyes.

After listening to her telling of her daily life, with a bright smile lighting her face, Inuyasha grew annoyed and left the hut in a huff. Shortly after Sango and Miroku gathered their children and bid them goodnight. They were unsurprised to find Inuyasha in their hut. The half-demon wouldn't readily admit it, but he didn't like being alone and often slept in the main room of their hut even though he had a hut of his own. He had built it hoping to share it with Kagome and now it was a rough reminder of what he wouldn't have.

The couple quickly put their children to bed before rejoining their glum friend. He sat in the corner, his sword propped up in his lap. His ears still flat on his skull and his eyes filled with sadness. Neither really knew what to say or how to go about things now.

Miroku felt sorry for his friend. Inuyasha had spent the last three years constantly checking on the well with a look of longing on his face. He tried to act as if being separated from Kagome hadn't hurt him, but they all knew it had. The guilt and upset of everything he had said and done to Kagome had worn so harshly on him.

Over the course of the three years, Miroku had tried desperately to tell his friend that even if Kagome came back, it would probably be better for them to just be friends. Inuyasha had been insulted and refused to consider the idea. And Miroku wished he had listened to him. It wouldn't be hurting his friend so much now.

Sango had at one point wished Inuyasha would know the kind of pain that he had inflicted on Kagome, but now witnessing it she felt guilty for even thinking the thought all those years ago. She had whole heartedly agreed with Miroku that Inuyasha and Kagome should remain just friends.

She just couldn't forgive him for all the pain he had put her sister though. If they had chosen to be together, she knew the relationship would be shadowed. Their love would be there and help them keep going, but their happiness would never be fully achieved due to the pain of the past.

Kagome would forever be insecure. She would constantly worry that Inuyasha only saw Kikyo when he looked at her and she would worry that he would one day leave her for someone else. And she deserved so much more than that. Though to be honest she wasn't quite sure yet if Sesshomaru was deserving of such a loving individual.

She knew that she wasn't able to truly pass judgement. All she really knew of Sesshomaru were stories told by Inuyasha and rumors heard during travels. She didn't actually know the demon lord and until she did she wouldn't be able to determine if he would be good for Kagome or not.

"I'm so worried," Sango's voice was constricted with said emotion.

"How come, my dear Sango," Miroku asked her concerned.

"Kagome has been through so much the last four years of her life. I know she says that a loveless life is worth Lord Sesshomaru's happiness, but I can still remember all the talks we had. She desired love and a family. She spoke about it so often, she would get so wistful. Now, she is giving that up. For what? For a demon lord that will probably never love her."

"She said he loved her in the future," Miroku pointed out, "if the future him could love her, that means the past one could possibly too."

"The future one may or may not have loved her. But even if he had, in the future demons obviously have to pretend to be human and demons no longer are superior. Here in this time, he still has a reputation to uphold. He still has to abide by demon rules and hierarchy. Being a demon lord he is expected to take a demoness as a mate to produce an heir."

"If he had taken a mate," Inuyasha's solemn voice filled the small room, "he wouldn't have been with Kagome in the future."

"Maybe he did and she died before Kagome's time," Sango pointed out.

"It would devastate her if he took a mate. She is giving up everything to be there for him, and if he did that, she would have given it all up for nothing," Miroku worried.

"No," Inuyasha sighed, "she is his Alpha Bitch."

"I know a lot about demons, but I don't understand why that is such a valid point," Sango told him.

"By claiming her as his Alpha bitch, he has given her the status of being his equal. He did not have to give her that title to make her a part of his pack. By allowing her that position he is stating that she is the only one he finds good enough. And by accepting her pups as his own, it says that only she will bare his pups. If he mates, it can and only will be with Kagome. He would not disrespect her and her position in his pack by taking a different, and in his eyes less qualified, mate."

"Does Kagome know this," Miroku gaped at his friend.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I didn't ask. I think she does know though. You know how badly she hated me calling her a bitch, and now she states the word with pride. She obviously understands the dog demon meaning behind it otherwise she would still be offended."

"Okay," Sango sighed, "so he won't mate someone else while she has to stand by and watch them be together. But, still… He will need an heir eventually."

"I'm his heir," the words felt like poison in his mouth.

"When did that happen," Miroku cut in curiously.

"A while ago. He explained he needed an heir and I was the son of our father and no matter if I liked it or not I was born a noble."

"You never said anything."

"It doesn't matter unless the bastard dies," Inuyasha huffed.

The argument died on Sango's lips for but a moment, "even if he finds her his equal that doesn't mean he will love her. And we all know Kagome won't mate him just because she loves him. She would need him to love her too. It isn't fair to ask her to go her entire life without love."

"That isn't our choice to make," Miroku told her gently.

"I don't like it anymore then you two," Inuyasha pointed out, "but this is Kagome. We can argue all we want, but she is going to do what she wants to do."

* * *

The next morning the separated part of the group returned to Kaede's hut. Their morning usually began long before Kaede's. Sango always enjoyed making breakfast before the elderly priestess could wake. For that reason they were not surprised to find the hut silent besides for the steady breathing of sleeping occupants.

They noticed first that on the left side of the hut Rin, Shippo and Jaken laid together. Rin laid in the middle, as she was more comfortable with Jaken than Shippo was. Even in sleep Jaken looked happy that he was being included. While he liked to pretend he was above the need of affection and caring, it was clear he needed it.

When they finally turned to the right side of the room, Sango let out a startled gasp. Miroku had a lecherous look on his face, and Inuyasha felt his heart drop into his stomach.

Sesshomaru laid on his back with Kagome practically on top of him. The blanket had fallen off in the night giving them a clear view of the tangled couple. Only Kagome's right side remained on the sleeping mat. Her left leg was thrown over the lower part of his hips, covering the bottom half of Sesshomaru's impressive erection. Her breasts were pressed firmly against his side and chest, her left arm cupping his right side. His left arm was wrapped possessively around her waist. Kagome's head was nestled on his shoulder, her face pressed against his collarbone. His head was turned, his nose hidden in her hair to bask in her scent.

They noticed quickly that Sesshomaru was awake. His liquid gold eyes half-lidded and trained on them. He made no move to change their position or hide his obvious reaction. Inuyasha's hands clinched into fists, prepared to rip Kagome from his arms. Miroku laid a hand on his friend's arm to try and calm him.

Kagome groaned and her eyes fluttered open. Her sleepy blue eyes glanced at them momentarily before she titled her head back, drawing Sesshomaru's eyes to meet her's. She smiled brightly at him. He leaned down and gently rubbed his cheek against her's.

"Good morning," she hummed, returning his affection.

"Yes," while his face remained emotionless his voice was slightly husky.

"What the hell, Kagome," Inuyasha kept his voice down trying not to wake the children.

She sat up, much to the disappointment of her bed mate, "what's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"The pups are in the room," he snarled.

"We were just sleeping," she looked confused, her eyes glancing down the half dressed male next to her stopping at the obvious reason for Inuyasha's concern, "oh."

"Yeah, oh," he snapped.

Her eyes flew back to the amber orbs of the half-demon, "that's a natural reaction Inuyasha. We weren't doing anything! There isn't anything wrong or embarrassing about it. It will go away before the kids wake up and they won't even notice. I can't believe you just accused us of doing sexual things with our pups in the room! We aren't irresponsible!"

Bristled at the accusation, Kagome grabbed her change of clothes and slipped into another room to change. She came back in a beautiful purple silk kimono with a pink obi. Sesshomaru gave his brother a reproachful glare before he slipped into the other room to change back into his usual attire.

The room was covered in a heavy silence. Sango was in the middle of the room starting the fire to begin breakfast. Miroku sat next to her, giving her aid when needed. Inuyasha sat in his usual corner staring at Kagome, who was sitting on their sleeping mat holding the youngest child while the other two sat in front of her.

His eyes softened at the sight, he adored seeing her interact with children. It appeased him and his beast that his Alpha Bitch was so adept at caring for young. He sat down behind her and began running his fingers through her hair. She moaned softly as his claws gently grazed her scalp.

The other three adults tried their best to remain quiet, hoping they could see how the two interacted with each other. They were going through their morning routine as if they were alone and the others couldn't have asked for a better insight to their beloved friend's life.

"How long do you wish to stay," Sesshomaru asked her disinterestedly.

"Is there a timeframe in which you need to return," her voice was filled with the guilt she had thought she buried yesterday.

"No."

She glanced over her shoulder, not able to repress her chuckle, "but the longer we stay gone the more paperwork we will have when we get home, right?"

He had to fight the smirk that tried to creep onto his lips, "correct."

"Then we shouldn't be gone too long," she giggled, "the pile that we had to work through from your time away doing patrol was extensive and you were only gone a few days."

"You do not…"

"Don't say it, Sesshomaru," she chided as he began to brush her hair, "I offered to help, I'm helping. Besides, it's the least I can do. You have given Shippo and I so much. You gave us clothes of the finest quality and you feed us three times a day. You train with me and you give me the materials need to teach Rin and Shippo. Honestly, I don't feel like I'm doing enough."

"That is why you are constantly riddled with guilt."

She flushed with an embarrassed blush. She hadn't known that he had realized, but then again with his sensitive nose she should have known. When his movements stilled she carefully got up and deposited the young babe into Inuyasha's startled hold. He looked up at her in shock. She smiled at him before returning to her seat.

His back now to her, she ran her fingers through his hair, "I don't know what I expected when I went to find you. But, honestly, I never expected to be catered to."

"That is why you deserve it."

"I deserve to be pampered because I don't ask to be," she asked confused.

"Another female in your place would be making demands for more."

"Well, that just isn't me. And I don't like getting things for free," she told him honestly, "there has to be something that I can do to earn my worth."

"You have more than earned your keep."

She sighed, "I don't feel like it."

She fell silent as she finished grooming his hair with her fingers. Pushing up onto her knees, she pressed her chest against his back and circled his neck with her arms. One hand pressed gently against his chest and the other was outstretched for the brush. He turned his head and let his tongue trace the line of her jaw as he placed the desired object in her hand.

She gasped, "Sesshomaru, you don't have to."

"Hn."

"Why do you always do that," she smiled at him before tracing his markings on his cheek with peppered kisses.

"You called it reassurance."

She pressed her forehead to his and sat there content to simply be. She realized then that he knew she was unsure of herself. That she craved acceptance. That she needed to be reminded that she was worth something. His thank you, in his very dog demon way, was his way of reassuring her that she had earned her keep and he was thankful to her for her help.

She wished that they could be outside the Palace more often. Here, even though her friends were in the room, she felt comfortable. She felt completely at ease. She trusted her friends, she trusted her children, and she trusted Sesshomaru. At the Palace she felt uneasy. She felt as if she had a target painted on her forehead. Every stare made her stomach turn and every sneer made her want to shrink.

Here she could be herself. While she was comfortable and happy to be affectionate with Sesshomaru in the privacy of her room, there was always the thought that the servants and guards were aware of them and their activities. Here, it didn't matter. They could be as affectionate with each other as they wanted. No rumor would spread, no eyes would glare at her. In fact it was odd to know that here Sesshomaru was actually on the receiving end of the harsher glances.

With Kagome's face so close to his, her breath mingling with his, he had to fight the urge to press his lips to her's. He still craved to know what kissing her would feel like. It no longer mattered that it was a human action. His beast and him both agreed it would be an experience they both wanted, needed, to have.

Inuyasha lost control of his temper, "can you two just fucking knock it off?"

Kagome jumped, sinking back to continue with brushing Sesshomaru's hair. The demon lord's body was tense, alerting her to his anger. She, herself, was angry with the half-demon for interrupting their personal moment. Moments like those were rare and she hated losing them.

"Mind your own business, Inuyasha," she snapped.

Inuyasha felt almost as if he had been smacked. They had never shared moments like the one he had just witnessed. He realized it was his fault, as he always pushed her away, but it still hurt to see her so intimate with someone that wasn't him. Guilt ripped at him, curling sourly in his stomach. But, worse yet, he could no longer believe he hadn't lost her.

For all of them it had been odd to see Kagome in such an embrace. She had always been a very shy girl, so much so just hugging Inuyasha would leave a blush on her face for days. But, here she had hugged and kissed the demon lord without even a hint of embarrassment or nervousness.

She had been caught sleeping practically on top of Sesshomaru and she hadn't even batted an eye. When his erection was pointed out to her, she had only gotten angry at the implication that they were doing things while the children were in the room. She hadn't been angry that they had believed the two had been intimate.

"Kagome," Miroku called for his friend's attention.

"Yes, Miroku," she continued brushing the silky silver strands in front of her.

"Have you two been… intimate," he asked delicately.

"Miroku," Sango glared at him.

"No," Kagome answered before Sango could smack her husband, "we haven't. Why do you ask?"

"Well," he scooted a little bit further away from his wife, "it's just…"

"That I used to be shy," Kagome asked him with a hint of humor in her voice, "I know it's hard to think about, but three years have gone by. I'm no longer a fifteen year old girl. I'm not that much older, but I think our travels made me grow up a bit faster. I can't say I don't get embarrassed or nervous sometimes still, cause I do. But, I like to think that no matter what I do, or what happens between us, Sesshomaru won't judge me negatively."

She set the brush down beside her legs as he turned around to face her. His golden eyes bore into her sapphire ones. She could tell that he was not pleased to learn that she was still, on some level, afraid he may judge her or make fun of her for her affections. She bit her bottom lip and shuffled uncomfortably, but refused to break eye contact.

He found himself quickly thinking back to all the times that she ever felt embarrassed or nervous and found that the only time he smelt those emotions on her were in the bath house. She was embarrassed over her body and over her reactions to his caresses. Anger boiled under his skin, if his brother was not holding that infant he would have been tempted to take the half-demon outside and teach him a lesson.

At the same time, he wanted, needed, to find a way to show Kagome that her reactions to his touch pleased him. He enjoyed watching her eyes half-lid, her breath turn into pants, and listening to her moan softly. The little mewls she made would send pleasure spreading through his body. He had never felt such things, such pleasures, from being touched and simply touching in his life and he had, had many partners over his five centuries of life.

"Explain," the demon lord demanded.

"Hey," Inuyasha snapped, causing the sleeping three occupants in the room to stir for a moment, lowering his tone he growled, "don't talk to her like that."

"It's okay, Inuyasha," Kagome told him, "Sesshomaru, I'm just… I'm not… You deserve better."

Golden eyes narrowed into a death glare that usually made his enemies flee, but merely made Kagome drown in her guilt, "explain."

"I don't want to," she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her gaze to the wall of the hut, her whole scent filled with sadness.

"Come," Sesshomaru stood and held out his hand for her.

"What the hell," Inuyasha hissed, "you don't have to leave!"

"She will not talk in front of you," Sesshomaru leveled a heated glare at his brother.

"What did I do," the half-demon self-consciously grumbled.

"You have done enough," Sesshomaru replied coldly.

Kagome took his hand and allowed him to lead her from the hut. She really, really didn't want to have this conversation. She really should have kept her mouth shut, but the last two days had been nothing but the truth flooding from her mouth and she couldn't stop herself.

Now, she would have to explain to Sesshomaru that she felt ugly compared to him. That she felt that she shouldn't have accepted Alpha Bitch status so he could have mated a dog demoness. But, she had been more than willing to take that place cause it ensured he would have no other but her. And after all the time Inuyasha had spent bouncing between women and how she had felt during it all, she desperately latched at her chance to ensure it wouldn't happen again.

She would have to admit to being selfish. That she wanted him to herself. Her heart hurt at the realization. She hadn't only condemned herself to a loveless life, but him as well. Her stepped slowed as tears built up and began to spill. What had she done? How could she have done this to him? She had returned to the past to make him happy. And now, while she knew he could at least not be lonely, he might never be happy all because of her selfishness.

Sesshomaru turned to look back at her, to see why she was lagging behind, only to be hit with the scent of salt water. She was crying, but why? She had been happy in the hut that morning. What had changed between a few moments ago and now? He gently pulled her to his chest and used his youki cloud to whisk them further into the forest.

Once settled, he sat back against a tree with her curled up on his lap. Her face tucked into the curve of his neck. Her breath fanning across his collarbone. He had to fight back a groan and focus on her.

"Kagome."

"I don't want to," she whimpered.

He grit his teeth and forced the word from his lips, "please."

She had never heard him, ever, ask politely and she knew with that one word, she would spill the truth no matter how much it might hurt.

"Promise not to interrupt till I'm finished?"

"Promise."

She nodded, "though I don't feel it, even if I am pretty in human standards, that doesn't mean much as far as demon standards go. Demons and demonesses are absolutely gorgeous. You all have flawless skin, perfect bodies, perfect hair, hell perfect everything! The only feature I have that is even remotely pretty is my eyes."

Sesshomaru scowled, but didn't interrupt. Because of his stupid half-brother, Kagome couldn't see how beautiful she was. She had long, thick, and wavy black hair that was as soft as silk. Her face was heart shaped with large doe eyes, a tiny nose and plush kissable lips. Her neck was slender and the curve of it screamed to be licked and bit.

Her build was very proportionate. She had large breasts with soft caramel colored nipples, her waist was small and her stomach was toned from all her training and the small scar there only enhanced her beauty. It proved strength. It's silvery colour barely stood out and it felt as silky as the rest of her skin. Her hips were wide set, a very good sign that birthing pups would be easier for her. It called to his beast, begging him to pup her like his rights so duly claimed. And her legs were long and lithe, he enjoyed having them wrapped around him while they slept and craved to know what it would feel like around him while he pushed into her.

He forced the thoughts away quickly, and turned his attention back to Kagome. She had paused in her story, watching the emotions that were flickering in his eyes. Once she was certain she had his attention again she continued.

"Next to you," she whispered, "I feel so plain, so boring… so ugly."

He stared at her in shock, though the emotion didn't show on his face. He was certain that she would have gotten the message that he found her very beautiful, very attractive, since he was always hard and wanting for her every time he saw her nude. If it was not enough for her to see how he reacted physically, what would he have to do to prove it?

She stood from his lap and walked a couple steps away. She clasped her hands together in front of her and stared hard at the ground. She didn't want to continue. This was so embarrassing. She really didn't want to explain all of this to him. But, at the same time it was nice to finally get this off her chest.

"And when you touch me," a very aroused blush flushed her cheeks, "I worry. Cause, I react to you so strongly. But, you never seem to react the same. I just," pain filled her voice and echoed on her face, " I tell myself, you don't love me, it's okay that you don't feel pleasure from my touch, cause we won't ever… I mean… not that I don't want to… it's just… it doesn't matter cause I'm human and you wouldn't risk the possible half-demon pups… And then I just feel so stupid for wanting," she shook her head, "I just have to come to terms that I'll never get to experience that."

Pain erupted in his chest, squeezing at his heart. She thought he didn't desire her at all? That he got no pleasure from her touch? Was it because he made no noise when she touched him? On top of that, she thought he wouldn't want her, wouldn't pup her just because the pups would be half-demon?

He didn't care about that, that he was certain. He would get great pleasure out of watching her swell with his pup. And he would adore any pup they had together, just as he adored Rin and Shippo. He had thought that by claiming her his Alpha bitch it would rid her of these worries. She knew what the position in a pack meant, and that was proof enough, wasn't it?

"But, then, I realize that if I don't allow you, your rights," her throat felt constricted, "that I came back to the past for nothing. I would be taking away your rights to being Alpha. By taking Alpha Bitch status I made it so you can't take any other female to your bed without shaming me, and you would never do that. I selfishly took that status because I wanted you to myself. Because I love you and I can't stand the thought of seeing you with someone else. But… I don't want to be the reason you aren't happy… I came back here for you… to help you be happy…"

His heart nearly stopped, was she going to back out? Was she going to step down from her position in his pack? Would she hurt him in such a way? He didn't want her to step down. He may not love her, but both his beast and himself agreed that she would make the perfect mate and the most wonderful mother to his pups. He merely didn't broach the subject because he was aware that her human sensibilities would not allow her to mate him unless he loved her, and he respected that.

"If there is another female you wish to take to your bed, or mate, I don't want you to worry about what it would do to my reputation. I want you to be happy," she turned to him, her eyes serious, "I came here to keep you from being lonely, not make you even more so."

If he were anyone else, he would have scuffed, "I want not for some demoness whore who wants to gain my lands and wealth."

"You don't know," she said hurriedly, "you might find a demoness that could actually love you."

He stood and placed himself mere inches in front of her, "I have made my choice, Kagome. I will not change it."

"But, I'm human," she protested.

"You are not mortal," he pointed out.

"Our pups would be half-demon."

"No one knows for certain what the pups would be between a priestess and a demon. Regardless, our pups, half-demon or no, would be strong."

"You would despise them!"

"As I despise you," he rose a mocking brow.

She floundered, "you don't love me!"

"Hn," he stepped closer, and was filled with pride when she didn't retreat, "does not mean that I can not."

In her shock she froze like a deer in headlights. He used this to his advantage and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. A pleased rumble admitted from him, as he wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her body closer. Just the gentle pressure of his lips against hers felt amazing, better than he could have ever imagined. In this one thing, he could say humans got something right.

He was kissing her! Kagome could not believe it. Kisses were human signs of affection, not demons and yet here he was. She couldn't lie, it felt absolutely amazing, his lips were soft and smooth under hers, so warm and inviting. No matter what, she could never deny him. Her arms moved up and wrapped around his neck as she lifted herself onto her tippy toes to push their lips tighter together.

He groaned, leaving one hand pressed into the small of her back, the other traveled up her back and held her head, tilting it to give him better access. Wanting to taste her, his tongue snuck out and gently guided across her bottom lip. She gasped at the warm wetness and the pleasure that shocked through her body.

Taking advantage of her now open mouth, he pushed his tongue in and was delighted with the sweet taste of her. Her tongue tentatively at first met his, before gaining in confidence and rushed into his mouth to explore. He was so pleased that he was sharing this new experience with Kagome, hoping this would help her realize he desired her, even if at the moment it was only in the carnal sense.

She was in heaven. How many times had she dreamed of kissing him just to realize that dog demons didn't do such things? It was absolute bliss. All of her fears were torched in the burning heat of her body. He wanted her, even if only physically, and that reassured her that she could still provide him the happiness she craved him to have.

She knew in this moment, she would be able to give herself to him. She would allow him to take her to his bed if he so desired. While she had wanted to wait for him to possibly love her, she knew that may never happen and she didn't want to live the rest of her life never knowing the touch of another. She loved him and there was no one else she would want to share that experience with, of this she was sure.


	14. Letting Go

**A/N: I'm super sorry that this chapter took me so long. Between work and writer's block, it took me forever! I honestly did NOT know where to go with this chapter. I felt as if I was at a stand still. Everything I tried to write sounded stupid and I just didn't like it and just UGH. And I still don't particularly like this chapter. But, I'm done trying. It's time to move on to the next chapter before I go crazy. I don't want to abandon this story!**

* * *

_**A Chance To Change Fate**_

_**Chapter 14: Letting Go**_

She was a drug, he concluded as he pressed his lips to hers again and again. The taste of her, the feel of her, it was enough to drive him to the brink of insanity. Her scent surrounded him, leaving his head feeling dizzy and light. His lips and tongue tingled pleasantly and every inch of him she touched felt as if a lazy fire had been started just under the skin.

Kagome vaguely understood what she was feeling wrapped in his warm embrace, feeling his lips and tongue tangle with her own. It was pleasure, passion and lust all rolled into one highly amazing experience. Her body was alight, burning her with a need she only slightly knew of. Though she knew this moment would end, she prayed that he would like to have more like it.

Sesshomaru pulled away very slowly when he realized that she was barely breathing. She whimpered softly at the loss, and he had to fight against himself not to kiss her again. He leaned his forehead against her's, still clinging to her body holding it flush against his own. Their lips may have to part, but that didn't mean they had to.

Dark hazy blue eyes opened to stare into bright liquid gold. She let out a soft moan at the burning lust and passion that filled his amazing irises. All of her previous words of feeling inadequate and ugly vanished in that moment replaced with the feeling of belonging and self-confidence.

He held her, mesmerized by the look of love and need written on her face. Her breathing slowed down to a normal pace fairly quickly, but even then he was still reluctant to part. If they stepped away, would she allow him this again? Would she welcome his lips upon her's without the need for him to love her?

Humans regarded kissing as a very loving, tender act. It was one of the highest forms of affection for them. He didn't think he could not experience this again. It went way beyond anything he had ever felt or experienced before. It was far more intimate, far more pleasurable than any sign of affection in dog demon society.

Forcing himself to pull himself together he spoke, "the pups will wake soon, if they have not already."

"My friends will watch them and so will Jaken," she supplied, not wanting to leave this wonderful and amazing moment behind.

All the time she had spent loving Sesshomaru, she had imagined what it would be like to kiss him. It was a fantasy she never thought would ever come true. Now that it had, she felt as if she was walking among the clouds, higher in spirit and happiness then she had ever been. Still she wasn't certain why he had kissed her or if he would want to do it again. She didn't want to demean his more demon like sensibilities by forcing her more human like ones onto him.

"They will be worried," he told her simply.

She knew he was right. They would panic when they woke without them there. But, she was sure the others' would assure them that they had simply gone out to talk. They would know that they were coming back. They knew they would never abandon them. But, she couldn't help feeling a bit hurt that he was trying so hard to get them to return to the village.

Unsure if he would ever allow them another moment like this, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips back against his. Surprised bloomed inside him for a moment before he eagerly participated in returning her affection. He could never and would never deny how badly he wanted the human woman so thoroughly wrapped up in his arms. And a part of him, a very small part, secretly hoped he would fall in love with her just so he could have her like this for the rest of their lives.

* * *

When they finally returned, everyone in the hut was awake and breakfast had already been eaten. Sango had, thankfully, saved them both plates. Kagome spoke her gratitude and sat down next to Sesshomaru to eat.

"About damn time," Inuyasha snarled.

"Don't even start, Inuyasha," Sango shot him a reproachful glare before turning back to her friend, "are you all staying for the day at least?"

Kagome glanced at her silent companion and realized that he was going to give her the choice. She shifted uncomfortably for several seconds. His face gave away nothing and it left her uncertain on if he was or was not opposed to staying.

"I don't see the harm," her voice waivered in her uncertainty.

"Do you not want to stay," Miroku asked her.

"Of course I do," she smiled brightly at him, "but it's not just me, anymore, you know?"

"We want to stay," Rin gestured to her brother.

"Yeah," Shippo nodded wildly, "can we go play?"

Kagome felt better when Sesshomaru replied, "take Jaken."

Within seconds the three disappeared from the hut and their voices faded as they left for the forest, no doubt in search of a clearing of flowers for Rin. Silence settled over the room, broken only by the remaining three children who were seated between their parents. Kagome finished her food and Sango took her plate. The second she was empty handed Inuyasha appeared at her side.

"Can we talk?"

He had to fight a growl when instead of giving an answer Kagome glanced over to Sesshomaru for his permission. The demon lord showed no emotion on his face, but she could tell by the rigid way he sat that he was angry at the half-demon's request.

"Do not go far."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly, "thank you."

Inuyasha led her from the hut to the Goshinboku. It had been quite a while since Kagome had been given the chance to sit near the tree. Her hand brushed the marred spot on the bark where her best friend had laid pinned for roughly fifty years. Inuyasha sat down next to her on one of the raised roots of the tree.

"If Sesshomaru had told you no," Inuyasha suddenly spoke startling the woman next to him, "would you have kept him a secret?"

"Yes," she leaned her forehead against the tree.

"Why?"

"Because," She sat down on the ground in front of him so she could see his face, "if he had said no it would have meant that I gave him up for nothing. And even if I'm immortal, I doubt I would have made it to the future on my own. I don't think I would have been able to keep going once Sango and Miroku passed away…"

She shut her mouth, realizing she almost spilt to Inuyasha that he would die within the next sixty years. That timeline was no longer in effect. There was now a chance that Inuyasha might actually live to the future, a small one, but still one nevertheless.

"You aren't immortal, Kagome," Inuyasha gave her a hard look, "you are a human."

She shifted her feet under her and stared at her legs, "when the jewel broke, the dust that was left absorbed into my skin. The future Sesshomaru pointed out that in the three years I was there, my body didn't even age and that I no longer had the smell of aging and decaying that humans held."

"You will live forever?"

"Not forever," Kagome chided, "eventually I'll die, by some freak accident or murder, or something. But, I'll end up dying one day. I'll just never die of natural causes, like old age."

He sniffed the air, pulling in her scent and he found that she was correct. She didn't smell mortal. She still smelt wonderful, besides for the fact that she was heavily coated in his half-brother's scent. Which seemed to be concentrated around her mouth and the front of her clothes.

"He kissed you," his eyes narrowed on her still slightly puffy red lips.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably and glanced away, "yes."

"Why the hell would he do that? Dog demons don't do stuff like that," Inuyasha's statement was pointed, as if accusing her.

"I don't know why," she glared at him, "but I assure you, I would never force my more human like affections on him."

"Kagome," Inuyasha crossed his arms and sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, okay? I forgave you a long time ago. I'm the one that should be sorry. I know this probably hasn't been easy for you."

"I waited the three years for you. I even built us a hut. I had invited the runt to live with us, cause I knew you would want him to. I really thought that…"

"I know, and I'm sorry," Kagome gently laid her hand on his leg catching his attention, "I did love you back then, and had you asked me to mate before the final battle, I probably would have said yes. But, as much as I loved you, we would have been unhappy."

"Why," he demanded angrily.

"Because I would forever wonder if you saw Kikyo when you looked at me. I would worry if you showed any kind of attention for another girl, and wondered if you liked her too and would leave me. I wouldn't have felt comfortable being naked in front of you because my body isn't remarkable by any means. And I would have forever felt as if you settled for me when you wanted to have someone better like Kikyo."

"Kagome," his voice nearly broke in his choking sadness.

"I love you, Inuyasha. You were the first person I saw when I was first pulled down the well. You were my first friend here, who saved my life countless times. You were the one I would have given my life for to save, if need be. But, we also caused each other a whole lot of pain during that time. And I think it's safe to say we could both use a new start."

"I never meant for it to be like this."

"I know," she smiled softly up at him, "but, sometimes, we never see what we need until we have no choice but to be witness to it."

"I don't want you to go. I don't want you to be with him. But, when he is around you are so happy," he grit his teeth, "happier then I've ever seen you and I want you to be happy. I want you to have that."

"Inuyasha," she drew his attention, "don't think that you won't find love just because I'm not here. You are a wonderful guy, and if you would just let yourself, I'm sure you would find someone who makes you as happy as Sesshomaru makes me. You just have to try!"

"Are you going to mate him," Inuyasha pinned his heavy gaze on her.

"I don't know," she answered honestly, "maybe one day? It's really hard to say. I would like him to be in love with me when we do, if possible. But, I'm no longer going to deny him his rights. I am a part of his pack and even though I'm alpha too, I can't claim to be okay with dog demon pack rights and deny some just because I was uncomfortable with them."

"You are gonna let that bastard pup you without forcing him to mate you," Inuyasha jumped up in anger, wanting to shake the sense back into his friend.

"I'm not going to make him mate me," she stood and glared at her friend, "I came to the past to make his life happy, not miserable. I'm not going to risk a mating without love just for him to find love somewhere else. It would kill me."

"No, you are right, you are just gonna let him use you."

"Give it a break, Inuyasha," she huffed, "sex isn't as sacred in the future as it is in the past. Almost no one is a virgin by the time they get married where I come from. And a lot of children are born out of wedlock. I'm not giving up anything of myself that I feel uncomfortable doing so."

"Kagome," he whined, "just stay here for a while."

"You know I can't," she told him pointedly.

"Can't I have another chance?"

"I was here for two month before I left," she sighed.

"But…"

"Please," she pleaded, "I know this is hard for you, but this is what makes me happy."

"I just…"

"Inuyasha, I know you want us to be together. But, give it time and I'm sure you will see and understand that we just don't belong together that way. We are best friends, and we would do nothing but bring unhappiness and depression to each other. The past is the past, it needs to be let go, Inuyasha."

She was right, he knew that. But, there was still a part of him that didn't want to believe that she could ever be anything but his. She had been the first person to show him that there are others out there that might not hate him just because of his heritage. The first person to cry for him, to cry with him.

She was only in his life for a short time, and she had completely changed the way he looked at the world. No longer was everyone his enemy upon sight. No longer did he run in fear for his life. No longer did he avoid humans or demons, instead he stood his ground. She had given him the fundamentals in life that his mother had tried, in the short years she raised him, to teach him.

He didn't want to let her go, but he didn't want to see the woman he had witnessed her to be without Sesshomaru by her side. The depression, the nightmares, the silent tears were too much for him to bare. They had all tried to comfort her but nothing had helped. She still fell asleep crying and spent the night tossing and turning. Her days were filled with fake smiles while her eyes were filled to the brim with sadness. He could never see her that way again.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

She sat down with her back against the tree, and pulled him into sitting beside her. They sat there in the silence, just simply being, accepting. Their past together was coming to a close, but there was still a future out there. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. Their time together hunting the jewel shards flashed in her mind, and she made peace with all the hurt, the pain and the old longing, allowing herself to finally release the past to embrace the future.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her pressed against his side. The past, was the past, and they needed to move on to the future. He hadn't been able to let go of Kikyo and that had caused him and Kagome so much pain. No, now, he would let Kagome go. He wouldn't allow his inability to let go cause any more pain for his best friend. And who knows, maybe just maybe, he could find someone to love and be loved by again.


	15. Indulgence

_**A/N: So I'm happy to say that after almost two months, I'm back at the writing game! Utmost thanks goes to **__**Nyght elf**_ _**who graciously assisted me so I could continue writing this story. If not for them, it probably would have taken many more months before I would have found inspiration to continue writing! I can not express my gratitude enough! In fact, I'm sure you will be seeing that name very often at the beginning of my stories, I believe ladies and gents, that I have found my muse!**_

_**I do apologize in advance if there are any issues in this chapter. I was wide awake when I started and towards the end I got really really tired. I re-read it, but as exhausted as I am, I probably missed many mistakes. Feel free to point them out so I can fix them! Thanks!**_

* * *

_**A Chance To Change Fate**_

_**Chapter 15: Indulgence**_

The family of four had remained in Edo for a total of two days and three nights before they returned to the Palace. Sango and Miroku had happily wished their friends a fond farewell and told them that they looked forward to when they would stop by Edo during their patrols. Inuyasha had grudgingly said goodbye. He held firm that he wouldn't cause Kagome grief over his feelings, but still couldn't shake the want to keep her by his side.

She had been patient with him as he paced worriedly side to side as he tried to grit his teeth and work out his words of parting. Eventually, Sesshomaru had stepped in and coldly reminded his brother that time was of the essence and they couldn't remain, so if he really wanted to say goodbye, he better do so before the demon lord lost his patience and took his family home without one.

After receiving the warning the half-demon quickly wrapped Kagome into a tight hug and wished for her happiness. And extracted a promise that she would make sure to visit, no matter what. She easily gave him that piece of mind as she had already planned to do so anyways.

At their return, the children had been herded off for lessons and the two adults left for Sesshomaru's study. On his desk was a rather large pile of scrolls, but thankful not nearly as big as when he had first brought Kagome into the palace walls. And just like that their days shifted right back into the routine that had been momentarily messed up by their unexpected vacation.

Things had changed during their time away in Edo. For one, Kagome became more comfortable with herself and she welcomed the addition of the children during bath time. Sesshomaru very much enjoyed the bonding time with their pups, however, it did steal away the only time during the day that he ever got to be completely alone with Kagome.

For two, he couldn't keep the thought of kissing her out of his head. His body heated up at the pleasant memories. He craved to feel his lips against hers, his tongue exploring her mouth tasting her, her body pressed tightly against his as they both eagerly showed their affection. He could still feel her hands ghosting over his body, and he wondered what it would feel like to have that skin to skin contact without water or soap involved.

The only sobering thought that caused him pause; would she want to kiss him again? She had seemed to enjoy herself. And she had been the one that initiated the second kiss before they had returned to the village. But, she could have decided that she didn't want that kind of intimate contact again unless they were mated.

Though, he was fairly certain she might be okay with the intimate contact. As the third thing that had changed upon their return was her reluctance to touch him outside her room or the hot springs. Her reassuring touches came more frequently and often. She held his hand every time she got the chance, and often hugged him, long and lingering, before they parted ways. And she seemed almost eager to bestow her gratitude kisses on his cheeks several times a day.

He only refrained from kissing her in public places with the reason that it would start to set expectations on her that he didn't want to inflict her with. For once those kinds of intimacies would be judged by public eye, they would assume she was going to take her place in his bed. And while he imagined and wanted that idea to come true, he did not want to force her hand. He could understand her want for love and he respected it.

However, that didn't make it any easier to go against his demon side, that continued to whine and howl for him to fully assert himself as Alpha. It supplied many imagines that would speed up his heart rate and harden his erection in seconds. Reasoning with his more instinctual side was almost impossible, and the constant demands that he pup his bitch surprisingly strained his control to it's limits.

It took almost two weeks before he finally allowed himself a moment of weakness. He stood up from his desk and left his study in a brisk strut. His nose twitched slightly as he rapidly pulled in the scents, finding Kagome's and latching on. It led him through the halls and out into the gardens. Rin and Shippo were racing around the flower beds, laughing as Jaken tried to follow their zipping paths through the much taller foliage.

For a moment he was concerned about the fact that the pups and Kagome were in such a vulnerable spot, as the gardens were in viewing range of the village. He was immediately put at ease when he noticed that Kagome had one of his demon forged steel swords on her hip. The weapon would easily defend against any blade that the demons in or around his palace might own, unlike the one she had been gifted by a human village during her journey to find him.

He found her sitting on a stone bench, a look of happiness on her face as she watched the spectacle in front of her. She didn't even have a moment to register that he was there before he appeared in front of her and gently, yet insistently, pulled her to her feet. With wide eyes she glanced up startled at the very determined look on the handsome demon lord's face.

"Sesshomaru, what…"

Her question abruptly died when he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Taken off guard, her eyes widened in shock, before they quickly closed and she leaned against him eagerly. Her lips opened first, an invitation that Sesshomaru wasted no second before taking. His heart sped up and nearly beat out of his chest in excitement when her hands found his cheeks.

She ran her fingertips over his markings, then gently traced the outline of his ears, scratched behind them for a moment, before finally tangling them in his long silver hair. He cupped the back of her head, helping her tilt to a perfect angle to deepen the kiss without straining her neck. His other free hand ran up and down her back, every now and against sliding to the sides to tease the sides her breasts with the tips of his clawed fingers or the bottom of his palm.

All the tension and the worry that she wouldn't want to kiss him again faded away. She wanted him, at least in this way, just as much as he did her. Now, he would just have to find a way to pepper these moments of intimacy throughout his entire day, every day. He would not, and very well could not, deny that he enjoyed kissing her and still stood by his thoughts that in this one aspect humans had out done demons.

Kagome's head was spinning, from lack of oxygen or from pure pleasure she couldn't tell. She had been so worried that she would never get a chance to kiss him again, and here he was. He had sought her out and had claimed her lips. It reassured her that she wasn't trying to force her human like actions on him as he had been the one, both times, to initiate them.

He pulled back very slowly, their lips gently detangling as his forehead shifted forward to press against hers. For a moment, deja vu settled over her as he had done the very same thing the last time they had kissed. Her blue eyes opened, misted over with want and need, to stare into golden eyes that reflected what she was feeling back at her.

"Again," he rasped in a deep husky voice as soon as she had caught her breath.

"Please," she gasped back.

She shifted onto her tiptoes as her hands gently encouraged him to lean forward more. Their lips pressed together again, drawing out a soft moan from her. A shiver of pleasure shot down his spine at the sound, and his hand on her back pushed her body hard against his. Her scent spun around him, thick and heavy with arousal, much like his own.

He wanted her, desperately, and it took all his control not to take her right then and there when she let out another moan, this time louder, as his erection pressed hard against her stomach. In the back of his mind, he was dimly aware that their pups were in their general vicinity. This knowledge did nothing to cool his suddenly raging labito.

It was Kagome who came to her senses first. She dropped down from her aching toes, causing their lips to part with a soft pop. He leaned down, attempting to capture her lips again, but instead caught her cheek. He pulled back, his gaze locked on her face concerned that he had somehow read her reactions wrong and she now regretted their moment of passion.

His worry vanished when she gave him a bright smile and tenderly cupped his cheeks, "thank you."

He blinked, confused, "hn."

A soft giggle spilled from her puffy red lips, "I have wanted to kiss you for years," she admitted quietly, "but I never wanted to push my human affections on you."

He leaned down and whispered into her ear, causing her whole body to shiver in pleasure at the contact, "I crave your kisses, your lips," he let out a soft groan at the thought causing her scent of arousal to spike richer, "your taste. Human affection it may be, with you, I enjoy it."

Sesshomaru moved in to kiss her again, but he was interrupted by the children as they bound over excitedly having finally noticed his presences. Reluctantly, he untangled himself from Kagome. She could feel his upset, and quickly claimed one of his hands in her own, squeezing gently. He watched her, his face blank but his eyes remained heated.

"Papa," Rin said excitedly, stopping in front of her parents.

Shippo appeared beside her, his nose twitching as he caught the scents lingering in the air, his greeting was more reluctant and nervous when he realized that they had interrupted an obviously steamy moment.

"Rin, Shippo," Sesshomaru greeted them, no hint of anger in his voice or actions.

"Are you here to watch us play," Rin bounced happily on the balls of her feet.

His eyes shifted for a moment to the blushing, but smiling priestess at his side, he decided to humor their daughter and replied, "yes."

"Come on brother," she pulled the still slightly nervous kit behind her, "let's keep playing before it's time for dinner."

The adults sunk down onto the stone bench, both highly aware of Jaken's slack jawed stare. He had to admit he felt happy when Kagome suddenly leaned against him. A contented sigh passed her lips, her scent contained bliss with a lingering hint of arousal. He unhooked their hands and wrapped his arm behind her, his fingers gently rubbing the flat of her stomach as his palm rested on the curve of her waist.

They remained that way for the rest of the evening until dinner was announced. They ate dinner in their usual unhurried pace, small voices boasting to their parents about their lessons. That night before they laid down to sleep, Kagome gave Sesshomaru a gentle peck on his lips and he found that he enjoyed it just as much as their long deep passionate kisses.

However, it hadn't lasted long enough for his tastes, so he pulled her back in for a second, third, fourth and fifth. He would have continued, had she not ducked out of his embrace giggling and squirmed into bed. He followed her with a soft smile on his lips that caused her scent to spike so abruptly with joy he found he didn't care that his mask had slipped.

As he slipped into bed, cradling his priestess against his chest, he realized that he was truly thankful that he hadn't turned her away all those weeks ago. His demon side agreed, purring contently in his mind. He had made the right call by allowing Kagome into his home and into his pack. And the small part of him that hoped to fall in love with her grew slightly bigger.

* * *

He had heard the ember of rumors at dinner and by breakfast they were roaring flames. He had to strain to catch them, as his subjects wouldn't put their lives on the line in such a way knowingly. At first they claimed he had been given some kind of potion, that would cause him to do such an 'undignified' act. As quick as that had come up it had been dismissed, as he was to strong to be fooled by such a simple thing as a potion.

Next, it was stated that Kagome had somehow used her priestess powers to bewitch him, but once again it was dismissed as they couldn't believe she could hold that much strength. Then, it declined into him simply humoring her more human like attributes. Some even claimed she was trying to push her humanly ways onto him, that she was trying to tame him and rid him of his demonic side and characteristics.

He said nothing, and ignored every single rumor uttered through the halls. They were all ridiculous and completely asinine. He wouldn't waste his breath correcting them unless Kagome happened to overhear and became upset by them. He had faith, though, that she wouldn't as she knew the truth.

She had heard the rumors, that were muttered loudly when Sesshomaru wasn't around to overhear. It bothered her slightly that people believed she would be so heartless, but there was nothing she could truly do to change it. She refused to allow the rumors to make her worry or upset. Instead she pointedly enjoyed every kiss Sesshomaru bestowed upon her, and often found herself bestowing upon him.

It made her giddy to know that he enjoyed and longed for their kisses just as much as she did. And that fact alone made up for all the horrible rumors that continued to spill from loose lips.


	16. Misunderstanding

_**A/N: I am so happy that I still have followers for this story! Thank you all of you for reviewing the last chapter! I too am glad that I'm back at it. I missed this story, but I just couldn't get a plot going in my head! Anyways, here is chapter 16. The next chapter is going to probably be posted on a different site. Some of it might end up here, but due to FFN rules, most if not all of it will not be allowed. I will put a link in the next chapter's spot of where to go to find it!**_

* * *

_**A Chance To Change Fate**_

_**Chapter 16:**_ _**Misunderstanding**_

As the days passed Sesshomaru could feel the agitation growing among many of his subjects. Every kiss that he indulged in caused tempers to flare brighter and he was sure that soon an attempt would be made on Kagome's or even Rin's life. While he was mildly concerned on that aspect, he knew that Kagome could and would be able to handle any situation thrown her way.

His thoughts and speculations on what might befall his daughter and his alpha female caused him to miss one vital possibly. He never imagined that any of the demons or demonesses in his Palace could possibly be so bold as to approach him instead.

As he slid shut his bedroom door an uninvited scent hit his nose. Slowly, he turned around to glance at the confident demoness that was letting herself in through the outside doors of his room. He clinched his teeth, angry at the demoness' invasion of his personal sanctuary. The thought of killing her ran through his mind for a moment until he realized that such an act would upset his alpha female.

"What are you doing in this Sesshomaru's quarters," he questioned, noticing in distaste that she had shut the other doors and was making her way further into his personal space.

A sultry grin spread across her red painted lips as she crossed her arms and drew his eyes to the thin almost transparent white yakata she wore, "I came to give you what she can't. It's obvious," her eyes darted down to his swollen erection bulging against his hakama, "that she can't appease you in the way that you need to be."

He swallowed a growl and commanded, "leave."

She tried desperately not to let her upset show as he ignored her and gathered his sleeping hakama as if she wasn't even there, "that human woman can't give you what I can! She is disrespecting you by asking for human affections and not even allowing you, your right to have her warm your bed!"

Setting the item of clothing he had fetched on the bed he turned around to find the demoness almost plastered to his person, "she is not a bed warmer," his voice was deep threatening growl, "she is my alpha bitch and you will _respect_ her regardless on if I bring her to my bed or not."

"I'm not asking for her title," the demoness said softly, her hands coming up to help him untie his top, opening it to expose his chest.

He snatched her hands quickly in his, squeezing him hard, "you will refrain from touching this Sesshomaru's person."

She opened her mouth to respond, but was stopped at the sound of the hall door opening. A sharp intake of breath drew both of their attention. The priestess in question stood just outside the room. Her blue eyes were wide in shock and a light pink blush of mortification blossomed across her cheeks.

Sesshomaru dropped the demoness' hands and made a move to step around her. His sudden shift in position seemed to snatch Kagome right out of her stooper.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, her voice wavering and her eyes suddenly moist.

She shut the door quickly and jogged the small space to her room. She shut her door and leaned against it for a moment, her heart pounding unpleasantly in her chest. Biting her bottom lip she told herself not to cry, and made her way over to her spot on her bed.

"Mama," Shippo asked softly, easily smelling her upset.

"It's okay, Shippo," she laid down next to him and ran her fingers through his hair for comfort.

"Is papa coming soon," Rin asked gently.

"Not tonight Rin," Kagome whispered in a tight choked voice, "you'll see him tomorrow."

"Okay, mama," Rin snuggled closer to her brother.

She tried desperately to push away her sadness so that her son would fall asleep. His tiny nose twitched every couple of seconds drawing in her scent repeatedly trying to note any changes. She gave a small sigh in relief when the two children finally nodded off.

However, her relief was short lived when the thoughts of what she had walked in on surged forward in her mind. He stood so close to her, his face mere inches from her's. From the way she was dressed, how he looked to be being undressed and her hands held in his there was no mistaking what they had been about to partake in.

She had hoped that he would want to do that with her. He kissed her all the time and greedily welcomed any kiss she would give him, almost as if he couldn't get enough. Sometimes, they would get heated and his hands would explore parts of her body he usually only touched during bathing, and she could almost always feel his erection against her stomach.

He made her feel absolutely amazing. Just a simple touch of his skin against her's and her body felt as if it would combust. She wanted him, and she had thought that maybe he had wanted her to. Suddenly, her conversation with him in the forest around Edo seemed to fade away and all her insecurities reasserted themselves.

She gulped back a sob as tears finally began dripping down her temples. This was her fault. She had told him if another female caught his fancy that she wouldn't hold him back. She had given him this, and she had to accept it. But, coming to terms with the fact that the demon she loved didn't even want her, in any way, hurt.

It didn't matter, she tried to tell herself. She was here to support him and make him happy by whatever means necessary. If that meant being only a friend to him for her entire life, then that was the path she chose to walk. And she would do it, for him, even if it broke her heart a million times over in the end.

Her tears only increased as time passed and she realized that he wouldn't be joining their family in their bed. Instead he was, probably wrapped up in the loving embrace of the beautiful demoness, in his bed. In this knowledge she allowed herself to finally mourn the loss of Sesshomaru's love.

~x~

The next morning dawned, bringing with it a very angry demon lord. The night had been long and cold. After Kagome had left his room he had physically removed the demoness from the chambers, and changed into his sleeping hakama. Right as he had been about to open Kagome's bedroom door he had heard her tell Rin that he would not be joining them that evening.

Fearing that his appearance would upset her after such a declaration he turned back to his room. His bed was large and empty, and only felt emptier when the scent of Kagome's sadness and tears permeated the air. He laid awake the entire night listening to her soft suppressed sobs that continued even after she fell asleep.

His demon side paced wildly in his mind demanding that he take care of her and comfort her. The constant growls and howls in his mind made him angry and by the time the sun had rose over the horizon his resolve not to kill the female that had invaded his room was almost completely worn away.

Not wanting to upset Kagome again, he decided that no matter how angry he was he couldn't kill anyone. That did not stop him however from trodding over Jaken several times the moment the imp came into view. After the very brief display, and feeling his pulsing youki, all of his servants and subjects began avoiding him immediately.

His anger dwindled slightly when he realized that Kagome, too, was avoiding him. She didn't show up from her usual morning lessons, bath time had been just him and the children along with breakfast. Around mid-morning, she once again didn't show up to help him with his paperwork and when he left to find her, her scent seemed to simply vanish.

He knew she hadn't left the palace, the guards would have alerted him the moment they were requested to open the gates, yet it did nothing to stave off the rising panic. His search ended momentarily for lunch and picked up afterwards when he found Tora sitting patiently in the hallway.

"Where is she," he demanded, his voice low and dangerous.

"In the dojo, my lord."

His eyes narrowed on her, before he turned and made his way to said place. Tora had not lied to him, she was there sparring with one of the members of his guard. At his entrance his guard immediately backed away from her and bowed to him. Kagome's back tensed but she remained perfectly still.

"You are dismissed."

The guard bowed a second time before quickly fleeing the room through the open door. Silence settled around them like snowflakes on a cold winter morning. He gently shut the door before moving forward towards his female.

"Why are you avoiding me," he demanded, his panic gone, once again replaced with anger.

"Please," she whimpered, "I just need some time."

"Time. Why?"

She sucked in a shuttering breath when she felt him come up behind her. His chest pressed softly against her back, his hands gently curving themselves over her hips.

"Because, I love you," she told him softly, "and knowing… what I know… it's hard and it hurts. I want you to be happy. But, I just need some time to get used to it."

"Why does it hurt," he asked her, his anger replaced with confusion.

"I know I said that if you wanted to bring a different female into your bed you could, it doesn't mean that I actually wanted you to," she admitted, "I had hoped… I thought that it would be… but it doesn't matter," she bit her lips as her tears started again stinging her already abused eyes, "I just want you happy. So, I need time to be okay with this so I can maybe be happy too."

He gently applied pressure with his hands and turned her to face him. Her bright blue eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks were blotchy and covered in old and new tear stains. Her sadness was so thick in her scent it was almost suffocating.

"You thought that it would be," he prompted, curious how that sentence was meant to end.

"It doesn't…"

He cut her off, "answer me," his voice was low, almost pleading.

"Me," she whispered so quietly he wasn't sure he had heard her correctly until her face flushed bright red and her scent filled with embarrassment.

She wanted him to take her to his bed? His heart beat faster, his body warming in a way he had never felt before. She wanted to give herself to him, fully. She was willing to truly submit to her role as Alpha Bitch. His breathing hitched as he realized he had been holding himself back for nothing, she was his, completely and utterly.

In his joy he pressed his lips hard against hers, noticing quite quickly that she wasn't participating as she usually did. He pulled back, his eyes boring directly into her confused ones.

"I did not bed that demoness."

"But…"

"I was telling her to leave, she wanted me," he told her seriously.

"Then why didn't you come to bed?"

"You told Rin that I would not. I believed that you didn't want me to."

"Oh," she breathed, shocked.

"I told you, I've made my choice Kagome."

"I just…"

"It's you," he told her, before catching her lips in a searing kiss.

She seemed to melt against him. Her hands gently rubbing his shoulders, her fingers tickling the back of his neck. He pulled her hard against him as his tongue snaked out to encourage her to deepen their kiss. She moaned softly, opening her mouth eagerly for him.

Her arousal spiked higher and higher as his erection hardened against her stomach. An urge that she had felt before, but always denied due to being in a public place, overcame her.

She pulled apart from him slightly, her voice soft and breathless, "Sesshomaru."

"Hn," he hummed throatily, wanting desperately to reclaim her lips.

"Will you," she trailed off at the feel of his hot tongue against her neck, her whole body shuddered in delight.

"What do you wish of me," he stopped for a moment, wanting her to complete her thought.

"Pick me up," she finished her trailed off sentence with a bright blush on her cheeks.

He gave her a curious and yet confused look. She wrapped her arms more securely around his neck and lifted one of her legs up. His hand easily wrapped under her thigh, and only when her weight suddenly bared down on him and her other leg started it's assent did he understand.

Eagerly, he grabbed her other thigh and easily lifted her up. Neither of them could stop their moans as her legs wrapped around his waist and his erection pressed itself against the heat of her womanhood. Lost in the feeling, he once more claimed her lips as he rocked his hips, rubbing himself pleasantly against her.

She moaned loudly, the sound escaping their mouths to echo in the large dojo. His knees nearly buckled, between the smell of her arousal, the heat of her against the part of him that needed it most and the sound of utter approval in her vocal expressions.

All of his worried nagging about not taking her unless he knew for sure if he loved her, flew from his mind. He pulled his lips from her's and quickly began carrying her out of the dojo. She let out a soft squeak of surprise when they exited the building.

"Sesshomaru, where are we going," she asked, suddenly nervous with their position now they were in direct viewing of his subjects.

He whispered into her ear, using his grips on her thighs to pull her tighter against him to remind her of his erection, "my room."

Her hands splayed across his back pulled him tighter against her as a shiver danced down her spine and another soft moan spilled from her lips. He groaned, gritting his teeth at the desperation he was feeling. He had to have her. He needed her now, not later. Any and all consequences be damned.


End file.
